El Diario de Nueva España
by LadyLoba
Summary: Esta es la historia de un conquistador conquistado, de una nación que nació en la muerte y de un reino que prosperó en amor, aventura y en guerra. Es la historia no contada de un imperio y su tesoro más preciado. Apariciones de Francia, Inglaterra y Alemania. T por lenguaje pasado y... por Francia. ¡Dejen muchos reviews! NOTA: Imagen by TheAnimangGirl.
1. 1 Vida, Muerte, Renacimiento

_**El Diario de Nueva España**_

_Antes de morir, hija mía…_

_Quisiera estar seguro de haberte enseñado a disfrutar del amor_

_A enfrentar tus miedos y confiar en tu fuerza_

_A entusiasmarte con la vida _

_Pero sobre todo, hija mía…_

_Porque te amo más que a nadie en el mundo_

_Quisiera estar seguro de haberte enseñado_

_A no idolatrar a nadie_

_Y a mí, menos que nadie._

Jorge Bucay (fragmento)

**...**

Por fin, luego de varios días de intensa lluvia, la noche se presentaba fría pero sin nubes que cubrieran a la luna, llena y esplendorosa que iluminaba los vestigios de la que antaño fuera la capital del imperio más rico y poderoso de todo el continente. Sus pocos residentes que habían sobrevivido a la hambruna y a la peste procuraban huir a como diera lugar de ése infierno, lejos de los conquistadores que habían arrasado por entero con sus tierras.

En medio de ése silencio, vestigio del sufrimiento, una sombra se deslizaba por entre los templos destruidos y saqueados, cubierta apenas por un manto antaño reluciente, ahora deslucido y raído, mirando de cuando en cuando sobre su hombro con la paranoia de quien ha sufrido las peores vejaciones y teme que su agresor esté cerca. No se equivocaba, no muy lejos de ahí los soldados aún marchaban luego de una noche de celebración a los pies de su hogar en ruinas. La rabia se había vuelto, a la larga, en dolor, para no poder ser suplantado nunca más con ninguna otra emoción.

Aquélla silueta caminaba con dificultad, lastimada y enferma, luego de casi tres años de brutal lucha; no le quedaba ya nada, ni siquiera la esperanza de sobrevivir y se aferraba a lo único que había logrado rescatar del corazón de su bella casa, la antes magnífica Tenochtitlán. Era ahora, la noche del 13 de agosto, en el año de 1521.

Sus pies descalzos, antes cubiertos por hermosas sandalias de finas y talladas cuerdas revestidas con pieles de ocelote, resbalaban entre los pedazos de escombro y lodo que la lluvia había arrastrado. Contra su pecho frío apretujaba un bulto envuelto en una sola cobija, y que mantenía sujeto a su cuerpo con ayuda de sus manos y de una correa que cruzaba por su hombro menos lacerado. Pero mientras avanzaba, la repentina luz de una antorcha la cegó.

-¡Oye, tú! –le gritó una voz ruda, y vio ante ella a dos de los soldados, que deambulaban por la ciudad en busca de objetos preciosos. -¿Qué llevas ahí, bruja?

Era imposible que relacionaran a ésa mujer con la que fuera ama y señora de la misma ciudad destrozada, pero como fuera, ella sabía que no tenía la oportunidad de ganarles en una batalla, y antes de que ellos se acercaran corrió de regreso al bosque. Tras ella, escuchó los bramidos de los soldados y el relincho de sus corceles, y entonces comenzó la persecución.

Desesperada, corría más y más aprisa, sin importarle lo mucho que le dolían los pies y lo veloces que eran ahora sus persecutores montados a caballo, apretando con fuerza el bulto contra su pecho. Soltó un hondo gemido de agotamiento, ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente ni para continuar escapando, y justo cuando cruzaba ante uno de los claros iluminados por la luna los pies le fallaron y cayó aparatosamente al suelo, rodando un breve tramo y ensuciando su capa con el lodazal y las zarzas que ahí crecían. Con un último esfuerzo, se quitó la capa que quedó enredada en las zarzas y trató de ponerse de pie para salir del lodo, pero no pudo, y el pánico la dominó. No había nadie que la auxiliara, nadie que escuchara sus ruegos, y lo único que pudo hacer, con gran pesar, fue abrazar más fuertemente el pequeño bulto que llevaba aún en brazos y rezar a sus dioses, lista para pasar por aquél terrible tramo final.

Una mano apareció de la nada y, sujetándola de un brazo, tiró con fuerza hasta sacarla del lodo. La mujer levantó la cabeza, y una mezcla de desconcierto y desagrado cruzó por sus ojos al mismo tiempo que gruñía:

-¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves…?

Pero los ojos esmeraldas del hombre que la había sacado refulgían con gran pesar.

-I… Imperio Azteca…

No podía concebir lo que veía; ella, la mujer más terrible, hermosa y bélica que jamás hubiera conocido, estaba tendida ahí a sus pies, sucia, triste, y débil. No podía creer que ella fuera la que, apenas unos meses antes, lo hubiera dejado tirado, malherido, junto a los márgenes del lago que rodeaba su ciudad y llevándose consigo el oro que había tratado de enviar a su propia casa allende el mar y mirando con desprecio a su capitán, que lloraba de horror a los pies de un árbol. Se estremeció visiblemente cuando notó el destello de furia en los ojos de la mujer, y un inquietante sentimiento de alivio lo llenó.

La mujer intentó ponerse de pie por sí misma, pero su pie resbaló y por poco no volvió al lodazal, siendo sostenida aún por el conquistador.

-¡Suéltame! –chilló ella. -¿Cómo te atreves a mirarme así, tranquilamente, luego de lo que tus soldados le hicieron a mi pueblo? ¡Trajeron en hambre, trajeron la plaga!

-¡Bueno, eso último no fue a propósito! –repuso él, tratando de defenderse. La mujer trastabilló y cayó bruscamente al piso, pero ya no se levantó. Preocupado, el español se inclinó sobre ella y la escuchó respirar con dificultad. –Imperio Azteca…

-España… -musitó como respuesta la mujer, levantando su mirada pesadamente. Todo rastro de odio se había disuelto en sus ojos agotados, su pecho subía y bajaba rabiosamente al compás de su respiración, los labios le temblaban y él entendió, con súbito pesar, que estaba en las últimas.

-Imperio Azteca… es decir, Citlalli… -con una mano temblorosa, apartó los negros cabellos del rostro de la mujer. –Yo… yo no quería que te pasara esto, lo juro… yo…

-Antonio… -replicó ella, con la voz cada vez más débil. –No hay mucho tiempo, yo… debo terminar con mi deber… antes de que los dioses… me lleven a su lado…

-Nadie te va a llevar a ningún lado.

-Lo harán… Ah… -haciendo un gesto de dolor, la mujer se arrancó el bulto que había llevado sujeto a ella en todo el camino, y se lo tendió al español con un gesto de gran pesar. –Es… tuyo ahora… Cuídalo y ámalo… tanto como le cuidé y le amé yo…

Antonio tomó el bulto, desconcertado. Era bastante pesado y extrañamente tibio, quizá, supuso, porque estuvo adherido al cuerpo agonizante de Citlalli.

-¿Qué… qué es? –preguntó.

-Es mi tesoro. El más precioso… tesoro… que jamás tuve… -la azteca sonrió, y luego exhaló un gemido de dolor. Antonio, sin soltar el bulto, alargó un brazo y sujetó junto a su regazo a la mujer, contemplándola con desconcierto. –Antonio… por favor, júrame que no dejarás que nadie… nadie… destruya ese tesoro…

-Sí, Citlalli, lo juro. Por mi vida lo juro. –replicó con la voz temblorosa. La mujer asintió solemnemente.

-¿Sabes, Antonio… cuántas veces trataron de destruirme…? Desde que era una niña… siempre, siempre he conocido de guerra, pero… de amor… -y sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, miraron primero al bulto y luego, al conquistador, y Antonio sintió una brusca sacudida en el fondo de su pecho. –Tú… tú fuiste el único… que logró derrotarme, y… ¿sabes porqué, Antonio?

-No… yo no…

La azteca sonrió, con aquélla sonrisa deliciosamente seductora que él siempre soñó ver, que siempre anheló provocar.

-Porque… tú me conquistaste…

-Citlalli… -pero lo que él quería decirle, ella no lo escuchó jamás. Sus ojos se cerraron, apagándose su luz, y su cuerpo dejó de moverse. Atemorizado, el español puso su mano libre sobre el frío pecho de la mujer y se dio cuenta que su corazón se había detenido. Imperio Azteca había muerto. –Citlalli, yo… Te amo.

Se quedó en silencio, contemplando el cadáver de la mujer durante un minuto, o quizá más, y no reaccionó hasta que oyó los cascos de los corceles que velozmente se precipitaban hacia él. Antonio levantó la cabeza y se topó frente a frente con los capitanes que habían hecho posible aquélla desgarradora escena, los mismos que habían perseguido a la agotada mujer hasta su injusto lecho de muerte.

-¡Señor España! –gritó uno mientras desmontaba. –La bruja…

-Está muerta. –dijo con voz inexpresiva. Hubo un coro de vítores y felicitaciones entre sus hombres hasta que uno, mal encarado y correctamente vestido, se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro del desconsolado conquistador.

-Mi señor, no esté así, venga con nosotros y celebre… Hoy, muere el imperio azteca y nace el poderoso imperio español, ¡el imperio donde nunca se pondrá el sol! –exclamó animado, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en el bulto que Antonio llevaba en el brazo. -¿Qué es eso, mi señor?

-¿Eh, esto? –recordó bruscamente que aún no había visto el "tesoro" que Azteca le había heredado, y ya se apresuraba a desenvolverlo, arrancándole la correa. –Es un… obsequio, o algo así, que me entregó Imperio Azteca antes de morir…

-¡Ah, mi señor, cuidado! ¡Podría ser una cosa venenosa o vaya usted a saber! Permítame… -el capitán le quitó el bulto de las manos rápidamente y lo desenvolvió. –Veamos qué clase de artefacto le ha dado ésa… ¡Oh Dios bendito! –exclamó, palideciendo de golpe y con el horror retratado en su mirada. Todos los soldados se volvieron a verlo.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Antonio con exasperación.

-Nada, mi señor, nada. –repuso fríamente el capitán antes de envolver otra vez el bulto, sin que el conquistador pudiera ver siquiera de qué trataba. –Un objeto inútil que deberá ser deshecho inmediatamente. –y con esas palabras, tomó el bulto y echó a andar hacia la ribera cercana del lado. Antonio, sin embargo, se puso de pie y caminó tras él.

-Deseo ver qué es antes de que lo tire, capitán.

-No será necesario, no es algo que signifique nada para vos.

-Pero para ella sí era importante y me lo entregó a mí. Exijo verlo.

-Olvídese de eso, mi señor… -repuso el capitán con voz lúgubre, deteniéndose frente al lago y alzando hacia el cielo el bulto, como si lo consagrara a la luna que caía, destellante sobre ellos. –Esto estará mejor en el fondo del agua… donde nadie nunca, nunca sepa de su existencia…

Hizo ademán de dejarlo caer, pero Antonio se adelantó y lo sujetó a tiempo, aprisionando las manos del capitán entre las suyas con tremenda fuerza, impidiéndole soltar el bulto.

-Es una orden, capitán, entrégueme eso y déjeme verlo. Ya decidiré yo si es inservible o no.

-Pero, mi señor…

-¿Osas ponerte en mi contra? –replicó con su voz más amenazadora. A regañadientes, el capitán le entregó el sucio bulto. –Gracias… -con cuidado, Antonio lo desenvolvió.

Su rostro se iluminó de sorpresa y de desconcierto al ver cuál era el preciado tesoro de Citlalli. Aquello no era oro, ni nada que tuviera algún valor, sino… una niña. Una criatura pequeña, menuda, de piel morena aunque ligeramente más clara que la tez de bronce de la azteca, vestida solamente con un pañal improvisado y una cinta escarlata sobre la frente, adornada con una pluma de quetzal. Sobre su pecho brillaba una moneda de oro azteca, sujeta a su cuello por una cadena de oro; la niña dormía pacíficamente, el sueño inocente de quien no sabe que se ha quedado solo en el mundo, a merced de su crueldad y de su abandono. Apenas verla, Antonio sintió algo cálido, deliciosamente cálido en su corazón, y no pudo evitar ver en ella la imagen de la mujer que había amado y que se había visto en la horrible necesidad de destruirla, y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Entonces, la niña abrió los ojos, bostezando. Sus ojos… Antonio se enamoró intensamente de ellos, redondos como nueces, y de un iris tan hermoso que parecía estar hecho de oro macizo, con el mismo delicado y destellante color que el metal precioso. La niña pareció, primero, desconcertada al verlo, pero entonces una sonrisita inocente se dibujó en sus labios, y Antonio supo de inmediato que le agradaba a ella.

-Qué criatura más hermosa. –suspiró.

-Mi señor… -inquirió rápidamente el capitán. –Insisto… esa niña os traerá problemas.

-¿Porqué lo piensas? Mira esa carita tan dulce…

-El demonio tiene caras hermosas, mi señor. Rápido, dadme a la niña y la ahogaré en el lago… antes de que nos traiga dificultades.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Antonio alzó sus brazos, tratando de apartar a la criatura del alcance de su capitán. -¿Cómo se te ocurre eso siquiera? ¡Ahogar a una pobre niña inocente!

-Sí, mi señor, ahora es inocente… Pero cuando crezca… -el hombre señaló acusativamente a la niñita. -¡Esa escoria es del imperio muerto! ¡Lleva su sangre, su naturaleza! ¡Os provocará problemas, os traerá desgracia! Seguro estoy de que tiene el mismo ánimo sanguinario y terrible de su progenitora… no tengo la menor duda, señor. Matémosla, y esta tierra será toda de usted, pero déjela vivir y ya verá.

-No digas tonterías. Es solo una muñequita, ¿verdad que sí? –añadió acercando su cara a la de la pequeña y frotando su mejilla contra la de ella. Pero el capitán, ciego de rabia, se acercó y le quitó bruscamente a la niña. -¡Oye, detente!

-Perdone, mi señor, pero lo hago por vuestro bien… -el capitán alzó otra vez a la niña encima del lago, y ella de inmediato dirigió sus ojos a Antonio, ojos hermosos llenos de lágrimas pues aunque no entendía qué pasaba, el terror de verse apartada de aquél hombre cariñoso le pudo más y empezó a llorar.

-¡NO! –Antonio se arrojó sobre su capitán y, forcejeando, logró arrancarle a la niña de las manos. El hombre se puso de pie, escupiendo con desprecio, y sentenció con furia:

-¡Esa chiquilla que hoy ha salvado mañana os causará la muerte! ¡No diga que no se lo advertí!

-Di todo lo que quieras. Yo cuidaré a ésta niña… -replicó Antonio, sonriendo. –La protegeré de cualquiera que intente hacerle daño, la educaré y la haré una colonia buena y fuerte, inteligente y hermosa. Será mi gran orgullo… y mi salvación. –añadió, mirando hacia el lodazal donde dormía el sueño eterno el poderoso imperio. –Yo le arrebaté a su madre, yo le robé su felicidad… pero la compensaré, le devolveré con creces el amor que ha perdido, y será por siempre mi tesoro más preciado.

-¡Bah! –gruñó el capitán, alejándose del lugar y masticando su furia. Los otros soldados se acercaron, pletóricos de curiosidad, y la joven nación les obsequió una sonrisa encantadora. Pronto, todos ellos cayeron rendidos al encanto de la criatura, y sólo hasta que Antonio, sintiendo una repentina punzada de celos, tomó a la niña contra su pecho, los hombres se deleitaron mirándola y jurando que no habían visto antes una criatura tan linda.

Antonio volvió a su casa, cargando a la niña que sonreía y parloteaba. Apenas llegó a la modesta construcción, donde ya lo esperaban sus habituales sirvientes, dejó que las mujeres miraran a la criatura y luego se retiró a su recámara. Ahí, le quitó la mugrienta cobija a la pequeña y pudo ver por primera vez sus largos cabellos de color chocolate. Realmente, pensó, no existía en todo el mundo una niña más bonita que ésa.

-Eres un tesoro de verdad. –dijo. –Un tesoro… ¡Oh, pero debes sentir frío!

Rápidamente, rebuscó entre sus cajones alguna prenda para vestirla, ya que la pequeña temblaba visiblemente. Por fin, encontró un viejo ropón que usara cuando niño, todo blanco a excepción de los puños y del bajo, que eran amarillos. La vistió y la tomó en brazos, acunándola amorosamente.

-Eres tan bonita… -le dijo mientras la mecía. La niña, con sus ojos bien abiertos, lo observaba con dulce curiosidad. -¿Tienes nombre, bonita? ¿Tu madre te puso algún nombre al nacer?

Supuso que ella era incapaz de contestarle, pero para su desconcierto la pequeña repuso, con una voz dulce y calmada:

-Mexhico.

-¿Eh? –por la sorpresa, por poco dejó caer a la niña. -¿Ése es tu nombre? Bueno… sí es algo raro, no suena nada mal sin embargo, pero… No, tengo una idea. –sonrió. –Te llamarás como yo, ¿sí? Te llamarás… Nueva España, ¡sí! Así no te confundirán y todos sabrán que eres mi pequeña colonia. Nueva España… ¿sí? Ésa eres tú.

La niña soltó una risita alegre, que Antonio hizo eco.

-Nueva España, ésa serás tú… Y yo soy España, ¿sí? Soy tu jefe, tu mentor y tu maestro. Yo cuidaré de ti y te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber del mundo. ¿Entiendes? A ver… ¿quién soy yo?

La niña clavó sus bellos ojos dorados en los del español, contemplándolos en absoluto silencio como si cavilara. Luego, con su misma voz suave, contestó tiernamente:

-Tajtli.

-¡Correcto! –saltó animadamente Antonio. -¡Tajtli!... Eh… supongo… que eso debe significar jefe, ¿no? –al no recibir respuesta, el conquistador se encogió de hombros y continuó meciendo a la criatura. –Necesitarás un nombre corriente, por supuesto, pero… eso podemos dejarlo para después. Ahora, debes dormir… has tenido un día muy pesado… terriblemente pesado…

Nueva España bostezó, y cerró sus ojos llevándose su dedo pulgar a la boca. Antonio la contempló largo rato hasta que, bien seguro de que estaba dormida, la acostó en un lado de su lecho y cubrió el borde de éste con dos grandes almohadas, para que si la pequeña rodaba en sueños no fuera a caerse. Luego de eso, se desvistió silenciosamente, usando su larga capa roja para acobijarla, y luego se echó al otro lado de la cama, mirando con gran curiosidad a la pequeña. En menos de una hora había ganado todas las riquezas del Nuevo Mundo, y también una colonia… pero al recordar el modo en que consiguió ambas cosas, su corazón se encogió de dolor. Acercó su mano izquierda a la niña y acarició su mejilla con tristeza.

-Oh, pequeña princesa… No sabes cuánto daño te he hecho… -suspiró con pesar. –Hoy a ésta misma hora deberías estar durmiendo en el pecho de tu madre, escuchando sus arrullos y no los míos… deberías tenerla a tu lado… pero, por mi culpa… -se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo cómo el llanto subía a sus ojos. –Pero eso cambiará. Desde ahora, juro por todo lo sagrado que nunca, repito, nunca dejaré que nadie ni nada te lastime. Ningún enemigo interno o externo te pondrá la mano encima, tú crecerás y serás fuerte y hermosa, y nadie jamás te hará sufrir, ni siquiera… yo.

Se incorporó ligeramente del lecho, y depositó un beso sobre la frente de la pequeña. Aquél calor que había sentido en el corazón aumentó aún más, y sonrió mirando la tranquila faz de la criatura.

-Te amo, pequeñita… y te prometo que no dejaré que nada te pase.

Volvió a acostarse en el lecho, y al cabo de unos minutos cayó dormido, soñando sueños dulcísimos de los que sólo quienes han amado sinceramente podrían entender.

_**Notas históricas:**_

_Oficialmente el 13 de agosto de 1521 es la fecha de caída de Tenochtitlán y, por lo tanto, del imperio azteca tal y como fue. _

_Lo de "tajtli" está basado en varias anécdotas que aseguran que durante la colonización de la joven nación los españoles confundieron muchas palabras nativas, como Yucatán y Tarasco (que significan, respectivamente, "no soy de aquí" y "yerno" pero que ellos tomaron como el nombre del lugar donde habitaban los mayas y del pueblo que habitaba en Occidente, una vez más, respectivamente). Así que, básicamente, Antonio creyó que chibi México lo llamó "jefe" pero en realidad le dijo "padre" (qué cosas XD)._

_Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Dejen todos sus comentarios y recuerden: por cada comentario que dejan las plantaciones de tomate de Toño crecen más. ¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	2. El Imperio donde Nunca se Ponía el Sol

…

Del otro lado del mundo, en las regiones oscurecidas y frías donde aún dominaba la arquitectura gótica y el silencio austero de la monarquía absolutista, el desconcierto aumentaba, igual que el asombro. La historia de la hija adoptiva de España, heredera de riquezas con las que sólo se habían atrevido a soñar los países del viejo mundo, había llegado mucho más aprisa de lo esperado a las poderosas cortes que dominaban el continente.

-¡Es una locura! –gritaba, alterado, el propio rey de España, agitando lastimeramente su puño. -¡El gran imperio español se encuentra, a partir de ahora, en poder de todas las riquezas del Nuevo Mundo! Y ustedes… -añadió mirando con aire divertido a un rey de aspecto aburrido y otro con ropas austeras. -… Ah, ustedes pensaban que luego de la dominación musulmana no lograríamos salir adelante, ¿verdad?

-Qué grosero es. –gruñó afectado el rey aburrido, pero su acompañante, un hombre de cabellos largos y rubios, vestido con el mismo estilo exuberante que su monarca, se adelantó.

-Monsieur, ¿insinúa acaso que le hemos ofendido? Yo personalmente nunca ofendería de ese modo a nadie… excepto a ese enano cejón, por supuesto… pero además de él…

-Silencio. –musitó una voz suave e infantil. Todos volvieron su mirada al pequeño trono, ocupado por un chiquillo de mejillas sonrosadas, cabellos rubios y ojos azules que, a pesar de su estatura y de la dulzura de sus rasgos, sabía imponer autoridad. Con un gesto tranquilo, se puso de pie sobre el trono, y continuó: -Si es verdad que ésas tierras existen, quisiera saber, ¿cómo son?

-Joven señor Alemania, usted no debería… -comenzó el hombre de ropas negras, pero el niñito lo interrumpió con un amable gesto de la mano.

-Ya que he ofrecido mi apoyo al rey de España en esta conquista, quiero saber si acaso ha valido la pena tal apoyo.

-Verá usted… -comenzó el monarca. –Hasta ahora nos hemos logrado expandir mucho más rápidamente de lo esperado pero, ah… por cuestiones políticas y de territorio resulta difícil… es decir, el continente entero no estaba dominado, como creíamos, por un solo poder, sino por varios… y, como entenderá…

-Basta de palabrerías políticas. –repuso aburridamente el otro rey. –Quiero saber si podríamos tener un trato, España y Francia, al respecto de ésos nuevos lugares.

-¡Yo quiero a la niña! –saltó animado el hombre rubio. –He oído que es una niña muy linda y dulce, y alguien así necesita maneras tiernas… y amour…

-España me ha… dicho que hasta que esté bien seguro de que Nueva España está en facultades para quedarse sola en casa, no atenderá negocios exteriores.

-¡Pero eso no es justo, Monsieur! ¡Yo podría cuidar a la pequeña Nueva España, claro que podría! –añadió Francia, sonriendo maniáticamente. Incluso el pequeño Alemania se estremeció al verlo en tal estado.

-Yo… apoyo la moción del rey de España. –susurró entonces. –Hasta que no haya nada seguro, sería mejor que dejemos… a su aire la situación.

-¡Es que estás loco, petit! –gritó Francia, volviéndose al menor. –Es Nueva España, ¿entiendes, mon ami? El lugar más rico y fabuloso del mundo… y podría ser mía, sí… eso sería tan… parfait…

-Bien, señores, si no hay más que discutir, yo debo retirarme. –el rey de España se despidió amablemente de los demás y se marchó. El hombre de vestiduras negras miró de hito en hito a su joven nación germana y repuso:

-Ha cometido sin querer una indiscreción, joven Alemania. Esto podría, a la larga, salirnos muy caro.

-Algún día… -y el niño respiró hondamente. –Algún día visitaré yo mismo a la niña de España… y entonces tomaré mi decisión.

-Como quieran. Vámonos, Su Majestad. –replicó Francia, y junto con su monarca salió del lugar.

-Francis, mon cheri ami… -susurró el rey. –Sé que tienes un espíritu valeroso y entusiasta… Dime, por esas riquezas fabulosas a las que ése egoísta español esconde como si fueran sólo suyas… ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer?

-¿Moi, mon Roi? –Francis sonrió. –Lo que sea necesario.

-C'est magnifique… Entonces, esto es lo que haremos… antes de que ése hombre o el tonto de Inglaterra se den cuenta, tú ya estarás en camino al Nuevo Mundo y… bueno, te cuento el resto luego de cenar, ¿está bien?

-Mejor que nunca, Su Majestad, mejor que nunca…

Mientras tanto, de regreso en el Nuevo Mundo, la pequeña Nueva España correteaba alegremente por el jardín recién construido que Antonio ordenara para que su colonia tuviera un sitio dónde jugar. En pocos años, la débil criatura que estuviera al borde de la muerte en manos de los conquistadores había adquirido la energía y la fuerza suficiente para andar de un lado a otro en su casa; también había aprendido a toda prisa el idioma de su protector y revelaba un talento natural para el arte y también la fuerza requerida para trabajos pesados. La niña andaba de arriba abajo, jugando y gritando, haciendo de las labores de los criados una delicia por contemplarla en su inocente jugueteo diario.

Ya correteaba feliz por entre unos macizos de flores cuando escuchó el grito característico del español, quien la llamaba a voz en cuello:

-¡Nueva España! ¡María!

-¡Tajtli! –sonriente, la pequeña colonia echó a andar de regreso a la casa, pero al cruzar entre unos rosales se enganchó lastimosamente y no pudo avanzar. Asustada, gimoteó llamando con todas sus fuerzas a Antonio. -¡Tajtli, tajtli!

-¿Pequeña? –respondiendo a su llamado, el español salió al jardín y se puso a buscarla entre los arbustos. -¡Nueva España! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Aquí, tajtli! –una mano pequeña se alzó entre los rosales y Antonio, apresurándose, corrió a su encuentro, sonriendo aliviado al ver que no estaba lastimada.

-Pequeña, debes tener cuidado… Vamos, no te asustes. –tomó cuidadosamente a la niña en sus manos y, con un fuerte pero cuidadoso tirón la sacó de los rosales. Apenas verse en los brazos de Antonio, María se abrazó con fuerza a él, llorando débilmente y ocultado su rostro en el pecho del español.

-Tajtli, me asusté mucho…

-No, no debes asustarte. Yo estoy aquí… -amorosamente, Antonio meció a la pequeña hasta que su llanto se apagó y entonces, sonriéndole con gran ternura, la llevó adentro. –No deberías jugar ya en el jardín a éstas horas, podrías… no sé… lastimarte o algo. ¿Qué tal si te caes en el estanque y no hay nadie para ayudarte?

-Tajtli… el estanque es más pequeño que yo, ¿cómo podría hacerme daño?

-No sé y no quiero saberlo. –repuso testarudo. La idea de perder tan súbitamente a su colonia mimada lo atormentaba mucho más que la última carta de su monarca, quien le había advertido de lo poco amistoso que se mostró Francia en la reunión que tuvieron con la nación germánica.

Con la niña en brazos, Antonio llegó hasta el saloncito privado donde habitualmente se encerraba para leer, dibujar ambiciosos proyectos arquitectónicos y escribir en un gigantesco libro de portadas cubiertas de terciopelo negro, un libro que nadie, ni siquiera María, sabían qué contenía con exactitud. Ahí, junto a un sofá de color rojo oscuro sobre la que descansaba un estandarte desmontado, había amontonadas varias cajas atadas con listones de colores pastel; con parsimonia, el español dejó sobre el sofá a la pequeña novohispana, y se dedicó a desempaquetar las cajas ante la mirada sorprendida de su colonia.

-Tajtli… ¿qué hay ahí dentro?

-Son regalos para ti, querida. –contestó sin desviar la mirada de las cajas. –Escucha, ahora que mi poder sobre ti se ha consolidado no puedo permitir que andes por ahí usando sólo ésa camiseta, ¿verdad? –añadió, mirando brevemente de reojo el largo vestido blanco con holanes amarillos que la pequeña usaba desde el día que la encontró. –Así que he mandado traer desde mi casa algunos vestidos y accesorios bonitos para que los uses.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso suena emocionante! –exclamó la niña, aplaudiendo entusiasmada. Antonio, sonriente, sacó el primer vestido y lo extendió ante ella.

-¡Mira! ¿No es precioso?

La mirada emocionada de María se esfumó. Hubo un instante de silencio en que los ojos dorados de la chiquilla recorrieron, desconcertados, el amplio vestido lleno de lazos y holanes que su padre adoptivo sostenía animadamente, y luego de eso, chilló con la voz más fuerte que podía:

-¡ESE VESTIDO ESTÁ HORRIBLE!

-¿Qué? ¡Pero… es la última moda para niñas en Europa! –protestó Antonio, muy contrariado.

-¡No lo quiero, es horroroso!

-Vamos, al menos pruébatelo… -suplicó Antonio.

Fueron los diez minutos más largos de sus vidas. Cuando por fin el vestido estuvo en su sitio justo, María se quedó de pie, tan tiesa como una muñeca de porcelana, mirando con espanto cada vez mayor el vestido. Antonio, sonriente ante la visión, replicaba:

-¿Lo ves? Te queda perfecto… y te ves tan bonita con él.

-¡Lo detesto! ¡Es muy incómodo!

-Bueno, intentemos con otro…

El segundo vestido, sujeto a la cintura por un miriñaque que aumentaba su volumen hacia los costados, era de un vívido color rosa y azulado.

-Te vez tan linda, mi pequeña María… -suspiró Antonio, pero la novohispana protestó con un gemido:

-No… puedo respirar…

El tercer, cuarto y quinto vestido fue descartado rabiosamente por la niña del mismo modo, eran todos demasiado estrechos o incómodos, y ni hablar siquiera del peinado, pues cuando Antonio sugirió sujetar la espesa cabellera de la niña en un moño alto o con bucles, los chillidos de la criatura no se hicieron esperar. El español estaba al borde de la histeria.

-¡Nueva España, por favor! –suplicaba mientras María protagonizaba una rabieta brutal en el piso vestida únicamente con una camisola transparente. –Sé que no es de tu gusto, pero… de verdad, tienes que vestirte de otro modo, no puedes usar eternamente ésa camisa… te verías mal y yo… yo… me vería como un avaro sin corazón…

-¿Ah? –María dejó de patalear y dirigió su mirada al español quien, abatido, abrazaba la única prenda que aún no le había probado a su hija, una especie de vestido campestre de falda color rojo sangre y un corpiño negro, sin mangas, que se ataba al pecho con unos listones del mismo color, anexado a un pequeño faldón. Silenciosamente, la colonia se puso de pie, acercándose a su padre aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y tomó el vestido por la falda para arrebatárselo; Antonio no protestó ni se dio cuenta que su hija estaba ahora embutiéndose sola en el vestido, y no lo hizo sino hasta que ella, con voz dulce, reclamó su atención. –Tajtli…

-¿Qué pasa ahora, N…? –su rostro se iluminó, maravillado, al ver a la niña sonriendo alegremente mientras se paseaba frente a él, portando orgullosa aquél vestido. -¡María! oh, te ves tan linda, mi pequeña bebé… -se acercó maravillado, tomando a la colonia en brazos y frotando cariñosamente su mejilla contra la de ella. –Eres muy bonita, sí que lo eres… esos tontos europeos se van a morir de la envidia cuando vean qué bonita hija tengo, ¡oh, claro que sí!

-¿Te gusta este vestido, tajtli? –preguntó ella con ternura.

-Vaya que me gusta… es algo sencillo, eso sí, pero… si a ti te agrada usarlo…

-¡Oh, claro que sí! ¡Me encanta!

-Entonces buscaré para ti vestidos bonitos como esos para que los uses siempre… aunque… -Antonio ladeó su cabeza, mirando cómo la camisola se arrugaba y afeaba el aspecto del vestido. –Deberemos buscarte algo para que te pongas debajo del vestido… no puedes andar tan desnuda por ahí…

Un par de días después, María volvía a corretear por el jardín, portando el vestido al que le habían anexado una blusa de algodón blanca con mangas cortas y bombachas. Antonio, desde el portal, contemplaba a la niña con gesto enamorado, pero no de ése amor que se da entre amantes, a pesar del gran parecido de la colonia con su madre muerta, sino del amor que siente un padre ante su hijo más querido, y al que más desea mantener a su lado por siempre. Recientemente, el temor de que alguien más intentara llevarse lejos de él a su niña lo ponía en un estado de alerta insoportable, y debía mantener su energía concentrada en escribirse con su monarca para conocer de las intenciones, cada día más inquietantes, que tenía Francia para con el Nuevo Mundo.

En ésos momento, releía la carta más reciente de su rey:

_Cuídate mucho de Francia. Él y su rey están conspirando algo, aún no sé qué exactamente y me temo que ni la intervención del reino de Alemania podría ayudarnos a averiguar sus intenciones._

_Por otro lado, también he oído rumores preocupantes sobre Inglaterra. Al parecer no se tomó muy bien mi apoyo reciente en la guerra con Francia y me temo que pretenda tomar represalias. Por si acaso, mantén vigiladas todas tus colonias._

Vaya que lo hacía. Usando toda su fuerza en tierra y en mar, Antonio estaba preparado para cortarle el paso a cualquier navío extranjero, temeroso de que se toparan con alguno de sus pequeños virreinatos y entonces, indefensos, les dieran fin o se lo apropiaran. Mientras pensaba en eso, arrugó furiosamente la carta en su mano. No, se dijo, nadie se acercaría jamás a sus colonias, y mucho menos… a ella.

-Tajtli… -la voz de su hija lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ella, de pie frente a él, lo contemplaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y de preocupación que la hacían ver diez veces más vulnerable que de costumbre. -¿Estás asustado por algo?

-¿Qué? ¡No, para nada, linda! ¡Ve y sigue jugando! –el español sonrió forzadamente, y la novohispana lo notó.

-Tajtli, si hay algo que te preocupa, ¿porqué no me lo dices?

-Porque… no hay nada…

-Tajtli… -Antonio reconoció en aquélla palabra el timbre de voz seco y fuerte de Citlalli, y exhalando un profundo suspiro, contestó:

-Está bien, nena, te lo diré. Más allá de nuestra casa, del otro lado del océano, existen muchos otros hombres como yo, que… cómo decirlo… bueno, ellos no son tan ricos y poderosos… ni apuestos como yo. –añadió sonriendo seductoramente. María, como respuesta, rió y replicó:

-Nadie es más apuesto que tú, tajtli.

-Lo sé, querida… Bueno, verás, esos hombres no poseen tantas riquezas ni colonias como yo y… la verdad… me preocupa pensar que alguno de ellos venga hasta acá y… te lleve de mi lado.

-Oh… No, tajtli, eso no pasará. –susurró María, abrazándose a él. –Yo no quiero apartarme de ti nunca, ¡nunca!

-María… -Antonio se mordió los labios y, agradecido, palmeó la cabeza de su colonia. –No, tienes razón… nunca te apartarás de mi, siempre te cuidaré, siempre.

-Gracias, tajtli. –susurró y le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse de él y seguir corriendo entre las flores.

…

Cayó la noche. Afuera, la lluvia no cesaba de provocar un estruendo terrible contra los cristales, y los relámpagos repentinos no hacían sino empeorarlo. A pesar de eso, Antonio dormía plácidamente, acostumbrado como estaba a las tormentas en medio del mar; aguzaba el oído, temeroso de que por el contrario, María no fuera capaz de soportar aquéllos violentos ruidos, pero para su sorpresa la niña permaneció en silencio durante toda la tormenta, dormida en la pequeña habitación contigua.

La tormenta se apaciguó al cabo de una hora entera de relámpagos, y solo entonces un agudo grito de horror inundó los pasillos de la parte superior de la casa, haciendo que Antonio se despertara bruscamente.

-María… -musitó. Se levantó de la cama y echándose encima la bata de dormir corrió a su habitación. -¡María!

La niña estaba sentada sobre la cama, fuertemente abrazada a sus rodillas, su rostro cubierto de enormes lágrimas que caían hasta su blanco camisón y gimoteando asustada. Rápidamente, Antonio se acercó a ella y la aprisionó en sus brazos.

-María, mi pequeña… ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Qué pasó?

-Tajtli… -sollozaba ella mirándolo con susto. –Tuve… tuve una pesadilla, tajtli… ¡me dio mucho miedo!

-¿Una pesadilla?

La niña asintió.

-Soñé que había una ciudad… y había fuego, tanto fuego… y tantos disparos… y todos gritaban y luego hacía mucho frío y yo… y yo… -no pudo continuar con el relato porque las lágrimas y el llanto atemorizado ahogaron su voz. Antonio la miraba, silencioso y tan perturbado como ella; sabía qué significaba aquél sueño, y le horrorizaba siquiera pensar en ello. El fuego, los disparos… todas aquéllas luchas brutales para conquistar la misma tierra sobre la que ahora estaban de pie… ¿Acaso el inconsciente de la pequeña recordaba todo aquél traumático escenario, en el fondo de su corazón, y algún día entendería que ésa devastación que tanto la asustaba fue causada por el mismo hombre que ahora, intentaba consolar su llanto con su abrazo?

El español sacudió bruscamente la cabeza. No, nunca le haría saber eso. Nunca la pondría al tanto de ésa horrible página de su pasado, al menos… mientras pudiera.

-Sólo fue un sueño, pequeña mía… un sueño y nada más. –susurró, besando la frente de la chiquilla. –Nada de eso es real, y no tienes porqué temerle, al fin y al cabo… ya pasó.

-Pero… Tajtli… -sus ojos suplicantes rogaban en silencio una prueba definitiva de que los sueños se irían. Antonio, primero nervioso, luego con firmeza, acostó de nuevo a su adorada colonia sobre la cama, y luego quitándose la bata, se echó a un lado suyo, abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Olvida ese sueño, María… sólo olvídalo. Nada ni nadie te hará daño nunca, porque yo voy a cuidar de ti siempre, duermas o estés despierta… aquí, allá… te juro que jamás te dejaré sola.

-No, tajtli… lo sé… -susurró como única respuesta, mientras las últimas lágrimas dolientes desaparecían de sus mejillas. –Te amo, tajtli.

Antonio dio un leve respingo. A pesar de todas las muestras de afecto que recibiera antes o después, jamás había escuchado a su pequeña decirle tan llana y sencillamente "te amo", y la culpa mezclada con la felicidad de ser justamente _él _y sólo _él _quien fuera digno de oír tales palabras pudo más que sus preocupaciones y sus miedos. Besó ardorosamente la frente y las mejillas sonrojadas de María, y murmuró:

-Yo también te amo… mucho.

La niña se acurrucó y en pocos minutos, dormía plácidamente, sin memorias y sin temor, mientras la nación hispana divagaba en el pasado, soñando despierto con un paraíso que poseía y que defendería a toda costa, con su sangre de ser necesario.

_**Notas históricas:**_

_Alemania fue, junto con España, un financiador de la expedición de Cortés a México, y también fue el primero en reconocer a éste mismo como gobernador de la nueva colonia._

_Por otro lado, cabe destacar que hubo desde el comienzo fricciones entre España y Francia porque éste último quería tomar posesión de las tierras del Nuevo Mundo que aún no fueran controladas por el Imperio Español, pero éste rápidamente se armó para impedir el paso de potencias extranjeras y monopolizar la región. La respuesta inmediata de Francia… quedará para el próximo capítulo XD (sí, soy mala, muajaja)_

_Ahora… ¡los comentarios!_

_**Addi Winchester: **__Bueno, por ahora estos dos están muy felices y tranquilos y es que, aceptémoslo, la Historia nos pinta muy malote a España pero sacrificó mucho por sus colonias (especialmente su coff coff favorita coff)._

_**Guest: **__sí XD se pasaron de sonsos los españoles. Pero Iggy también, investiga el origen de la palabra "canguro"…_

_**Fernanda: **__¡Saludos a Sonora también! Aquí ya está el nuevo capítulo para que no te impacientes, y gracias por leer mis otros fics _

_**Ghostpen94: **__Ya la continuo y prometo que te dejaré reviews en cuanto pueda._

_**Laidy Polairix Edelstein: **__Lo sé *-*_

_**Flannya: **__¡Saludos again! Y… siento decirte que estará algo melosito el fic hasta que… bueno, sin spoilers XD pero habrá altibajos a medida que la chibi crezca._

_Y bueno, es todo por hoy, recuerden: por cada coment que dejan chibi México deja de tener pesadillas._


	3. Visitas Inesperadas

…

Dormir juntos se había vuelto una costumbre. Casi todas las noches Antonio se despertaba, silenciosamente, para marchar hasta la habitación de su pequeña colonia y acurrucarse a su lado, casi siempre movido por los gemidos y sollozos que exhalaba ella cuando las pesadillas la asaltaban, pero a la larga, los sueños desaparecieron y sólo se quedaban juntos por el hábito adquirido; así, por las mañanas, el español debía levantarse a toda prisa apenas despuntaba el alba para regresar a su propio lecho, por temor de que la persona equivocada lo encontrara en la recámara de la niña.

María, por otro lado, crecía asombrosamente aprisa. Faltaba ya poco para que el siglo terminara, y para ése entonces su cuerpo minúsculo había aumentado de tamaño lo suficiente como para hacerla parecer una niñita de siete u ocho años de edad; relativamente crecía despacio, pero de forma constante, y el temor a los accidentes que antaño tuviera el imperio español comenzaron a esfumarse, aunque no así del todo su preocupación.

-¡Nueva España! –gritó horrorizado cuando la vio tratando de subir un alto roble que habían plantado en la frontera del jardín. La niña, bien sujeta con brazos y piernas, se tambaleó.

-¡Tajtli!

-¡Nueva España, bájate de ahí inmediatamente antes de que te rompas algo!

-Pero… ah, está bien. –suspiró mientras con un suave resbalón, llegó de vuelta al suelo y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el faldón de su vestido. Antonio se precipitó sobre ella y la revisó bruscamente, buscando golpes o rasguños con la obsesión de una madre sobreprotectora.

-Eres una tonta, pudiste haberte caído y roto la cabeza, pudiste fracturarte un hueso, pudiste…

-Ya entendí, tajtli, ya entendí. –protestó María.

-Pues no creo que lo hayas entendido bien. –cuando se cercioró que no había señales de heridas en el cuerpo de la menor, la levantó en brazos y mudó su expresión angustiada por una mueca de felicidad. –Mi niña, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. En tan poco tiempo has aprendido tanto… el cardenal también está impresionado de tu educación y piensa igual que yo que en un siglo más podrías ser la colonia más poderosa de todas. ¿No estás contenta?

-Sí… Oye… -añadió luego de responder con tanta sequedad pues, para ella, todo aquél discurso no significaba nada. La política era lo que menos le interesaba. –Tajtli, además de ti… ¿hay más como tú que tengan colonias chiquitas como yo?

-Bueno… -el hombre se quedó pensativo. Había algo que recientemente lo inquietaba respecto a otras de sus colonias menores, pero el sólo exteriorizarlo le parecía una mala idea. Lo último que quería era alterar de un modo o de otro a la menor. –En realidad creo que no. Yo soy el único jefe de aquí… ¡el mejor jefe!... ¿Verdad?

-Sí, tajtli, el mejor jefe. –repuso tiernamente María, mientras plantaba un beso en la mejilla de su padre. El hombre le correspondió con una risita dulce.

-Bueno, Nueva España… ya es la hora de la siesta, así que debes ir a dormir inmediatamente.

-Aaaay, no quiero…

-María…

-Pero no quiero…

A pesar de las tiernas protestas de la colonia, Antonio la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación. Ahí, la niña por sí sola desató los lazos de su vestido y se echó a dormir en ropa interior. El español se quedó contemplándola con una feliz sonrisa, y luego se marchó silenciosamente cuando estuvo seguro que la niña se había dormido. Él también hubiera deseado tomar su sagrada siesta, pero había problemas más apremiantes que atender, y justamente el peor tenía mucho que ver con la inquietante pregunta de su pequeña y adorada colonia.

Cuando los pasos del mayor se alejaron, María abrió los ojos, sonriendo maliciosamente, orgullosa de sí misma. Por supuesto, le gustaban las siestas pero una reciente hiperactividad le impedía dormir a no ser que fuera de noche; salió a toda prisa del lecho y echó a andar hasta la ventana, sin vestirse siquiera. Justo afuera las intrincadas ramas de un árbol le proporcionaban un excelente escape, escape que sabía aprovechar. Se colgó entonces de las ramas y, con sumo cuidado y silencio, bajó por éste hasta llegar al jardín donde Antonio había plantado varios macizos de rosas que llamaba con el curioso nombre de Rosas de la Pasión. Ahí, protegida de la vista de los sirvientes y de cualquiera que transitara gracias a los altos macizos, podía jugar tranquilamente correteando y persiguiendo aves e insectos.

Ella no lo notó, pero un macizo se movió de manera sospechosa, y tras él una suave y extraña risita precedió un feliz murmullo:

-Oui, logré colarme a la colonia de ése avaro de España… y ésa… ah, esa debe ser justamente… La Nouvelle Espagne… es tan bonita, tan tierna… hon hon hon~ me gustaría que fuera colonia francesa…

La niña, ajena a que alguien la espiaba, corrió felizmente alrededor del árbol persiguiendo a una insistente y ligeramente tonta mariposa, hasta que el insecto detuvo su carrera en círculos y fue a refugiarse justamente al macizo de flores tras el cual se ocultaba el espía.

-¡Oye, espérame! –le gritó a la mariposa, dirigiéndose al macizo para atraparla. En ése momento, la mariposa remontó vuelo y se perdió de vista, y la niña, melancólica, sonrió y suspiró diciendo: -Adiós, mariposita…

-Hon hon hon~

-¿Eh? –desconcertada por la repentina risa, la niña se asomó al macizo, moviendo cuidadosamente los tallos para no clavarse ninguna espina, y en pocos segundos se topó con un par de espléndidos ojos azules que refulgían socarrones. -¡Ah!

La impresión la hizo retirar las manos tan arriba que una de las espinas le hizo un rasguño en el dorso de la mano; la misma fuerza con la que retrocedió la hizo tambalearse y al final cayó sentada un par de pasos lejos de las rosas. El misterioso espía, sorprendido por ese repentino acto, se dispuso a salir de detrás del macizo, y la niña pudo verlo bien; era el mismo hombre que acompañara al rey francés, y estaba impecablemente vestido con una levita azul cielo, pantalones del mismo color adornados con botones dorados, medias y chaleco blanco y una rosa prendida al ojal de la levita. El cabello, sujeto con un lazo azul marino tras la cabeza, era rubio, largo y ondulado, nada que ver con las personas que la colonia veía a diario por sus tierras.

-Oh, petite chérie… -se lamentó el hombre, sonriendo a la niña de la forma más seductora y encantadora que conocía mientras se acercaba a ella. -¿Te has hecho daño con las rosas, no es así?

-¿Quién… quién es usted? –replicó valientemente María, apartándose ligeramente del desconocido. –Mi tajtli dice que no debo hablarle a los desconocidos.

-Oui, y eso está bien, pero yo no soy ningún desconocido… al menos no para Espagne. –contestó con tranquilidad. –Moi, je suis France, el país del amour, mon petite.

-Ah… ¿quién?

-¡France, chérie, France! No me digas que ese amargado de Antoine nunca te ha dicho… -el francés parecía muy abatido al notar el desconcierto en los ojos de la criatura. –Oh, mon Dieu, en este mundo moderno, quién no conoce al maravilloso, poderoso y abiertamente sensual Francia, mon petite.

-¿Qué es todo eso? –María parpadeó, no muy segura de haber entendido el vanidoso discurso de su interlocutor. Éste, rendido, suspiró y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Déjame ver tu mano, mon chérie… -sin esperar respuesta, tomó delicadamente la mano herida de María y chasqueó la lengua. –No te preocupes, petite, estarás bien dentro de un par de días, mira, la rosa ni siquiera ha alcanzado a hacerte sangrar. Le fleur, mon chérie, ha respetado a una flor más bella… -añadió encantadoramente, guiñándole un ojo. La niña no creyó entender muy bien ése gesto, pero las palabras y los modos del francés eran tan suaves que pronto le tomó confianza.

-Entonces, señor… eh…

-Francia, petite.

-Sí, Francia… ¿usted es amigo de mi tajtli?

-¿De tu quién?

-De Antonio… digo, de España.

-Oh, oui, lo soy. Y de los mejores amigos que tu terco… tajti o como le hallas llamado, tendrá jamás… -y volvió a reír. –A propósito, ¿dónde está él?

-No lo sé. Supongo que tomando siesta en su recámara, a mi tajtli le encanta tomar siestas.

-Ah, y a ti no, supongo.

-No se trata de eso, lo que sucede es que sólo me gusta dormir de noche.

-De noche, mon chérie, se pueden hacer muchas más cosas que sólo dormir… -repuso Francis, mirándola de manera inquietante. La pequeña, en su inocencia, no entendió.

-¿Ah sí, cómo qué?

-Oh, bueno… si te lo contara ahora mismo Antonio me echaría a patadas pero… cuando estés un poco mayorcita te lo explicaré… muy gráficamente… -añadió acercándose tanto que su rostro quedó a escasos dos palmos de distancia del de María.

-Está bien. –contestó ella, sonriéndole con ternura. -¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

-Oui, mon chérie, ¿a qué quieres jugar?

Se pasaron casi toda la tarde corriendo por todos los rincones del jardín, jugando a las escondidas o a trepar árboles. Cuando el sol declinaba y ambos descansaban, rendidos, junto a los macizos de rosas, Francis se incorporó y cortó una de las rosas y se dedicó a quitarle las espinas mientras silbaba una cancioncita que estaba de moda en su casa.

-Señor Francia…

-¿Oui, Nouvelle Espagne?

-¿Vendrá todos los días a jugar conmigo?

-¿Ah? ¿De veras quieres tú…? –el rostro del francés se iluminó, tan encantado estaba con la dulce propuesta de la novohispana. –¡Oui, chérie, claro que lo haré! ¡Ay!

En su emoción, había apretujado la rosa tanto que una de las espinas restantes se le clavó profundamente en el dedo, haciéndolo sangrar.

-¡Sacre Bleu! –se lamentó mirándose la herida.

-Yo lo arreglo… -se adelantó María, levantándose para quedar a la misma altura que Francis, que estaba sentado mirando consternado su dedo herido.

-¿Y cómo pretendes…? –María se quitó un listón que llevaba en el cabello, haciendo que su larga y gruesa trenza se deshiciera. Con el listón, improvisó un vendaje sobre el dedo de Francis y, al terminar, depositó un casto beso sobre éste. El francés sintió un escalofrío en el corazón cuando los labios de la niña tocaron su mano. –Chérie…

-Listo. Ya sanará. Tajtli dice que los besos sanan. –repuso ella inocentemente. Francis, casi sin pensarlo, tomó a la niña en brazos y la sentó en su regazo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y notando por primera vez el extraño color de su brillante iris.

-Merci beaucop, mon petite mademoiselle… -susurró y besó ardorosamente la frente de la menor.

-Hmm… -de pronto, la niña soltó una alegre risa y, soltándose de sus manos, echó a correr. -¡Sigamos jugando!

-¿Ah? Chérie… -sonriendo, Francis la siguió.

El resultado de ése último correteo fue que María fue a parar a un charco de lodo en un espacio del jardín donde la tierra recién cavada estaba preparándose para plantar tulipanes. Con las ropas manchadas de lodo, la chiquilla se puso de pie mientras a su espalda, el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Francis, sin importarle que el lodo ensuciara sus magníficas ropas, la tomó en brazos.

-Vamos, chérie, tienes que darte una ducha o si no Antonio seguro se morirá de un infarto al verte así.

-¿Ah? Pero, es que aún no sé tomar un baño sola…

-¿Ah, no? –de nuevo, imperceptible a los ojos castos de la novohispana, el francés sonrió con concupiscencia. –Entonces, permíteme ayudarte con eso, ¿oui, chérie?

Antonio aún no regresaba de su urgente reunión con el virrey, y por lo tanto no hubo quien le impidiera el paso casa adentro al francés, quien llevaba en brazos a la pequeña colonia hasta la habitación que habían destinado para la gran tina. Después de que la tina estuvo preparada, Francis se deshizo de su levita y la apoyó sobre una silla donde, normalmente, se sentaba el español cuando bañaba a la pequeña.

-Bueno, chérie, creo que sería indicado que te quitaras las…

-¡Ya estoy lista! –exclamó María. Francis se volvió a ella y sintió como si toda la sangre subiera y se agolpara en su rostro; la pequeña estaba delante de él desnuda sin ningún pudor, acostumbrada como estaba a mostrarse así delante de su padre adoptivo a pesar de las constantes protestas al respecto.

-Ch… Chérie… -musitó el francés, llevándose a toda prisa una mano a la nariz para detener el ligero sangrado. La niña, sonriente, se acercó a la tina y trató de entrar, pero aún era demasiado pequeña y le costaba trabajo llegar al otro lado.

-Ay… ay… Señor Francia, ayúdeme.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, oui! Ahora mismo… -con un suave empujón, la niña cayó a la tina y rápidamente se repuso. Después del baño, María volvió a salir con toda calma de la tina y echó a correr hasta su habitación, seguida a toda prisa por Francis.

Antonio, por fin, volvió a su casa cuando ya estaba oscuro.

-¿María? ¿Dónde estás? –murmuraba con voz cansina mientras un sirviente le quitaba el sombrero y la capa colocándolos en su lugar. –María, mi pequeña… ¿María? ¡María!

Una criada pasó por su lado y la detuvo.

-¿Has visto a María?

-Sí, señor… subió hace una hora acompañada de un hombre.

-Ah, bueno… ¡¿QUÉ?! –todo el cansancio se esfumó de su rostro. -¡¿Cómo que un hombre?! ¡¿Quién?!

-No lo sé, señor, pero la niña María se veía muy contenta. Era un hombre rubio muy apuesto, señor.

-¿Rubio? ¿Apuesto? Oh por Dios… -el español creyó morirse cuando supo a quién correspondían ésas señas. -¿A dónde fueron exactamente?

-Creo que al cuarto de baño, señor.

-¡MARIAAAAAAA! –a toda velocidad Antonio subió corriendo las escaleras, cruzó el pasillo y llegó hasta el cuarto de baño sólo para descubrir, horrorizado, que ni Francis ni María estaban ahí, pero sí lo estaban (y al darse cuenta casi se desmayó del terror) la levita del francés abandonada sobre la silla y la ropa interior sucia de su colonia.

Mientras tanto, en la recámara de la pequeña, Francis se dedicaba a entretenerla mientras ella, vestida con un blanco y suave camisón, permanecía sentada entre los almohadones, divertida con la extraña charla del francés.

-Entonces, chérie, crucé a toda prisa frente a los galeones porque entenderás que no podía permitir que aquél ato de tontos sobrepasaran la costa…

-Suena muy emocionante. –suspiró soñadora. –Me gustaría algún día salir y surcar el mar, pero… tajtli no me deja.

-Oh, chérie, no te preocupes por el amargado de España. Algún día yo te llevaré conmigo para que veas todos esos lugares fabulosos, ¿bien?

-Sí… está bien.

-Y entonces… -añadió sonriendo maniáticamente. –cuando estemos en altamar te explicaré todas ésas cosas que se pueden hacer por la noche… sobre la cama…

-¿Cosas como brincar y hacer guerra de almohadas? –repuso tiernamente la colonia.

-Hon hon hon~ además de eso, chérie, se pueden hacer cosas verdaderamente excitantes, como, por ejemplo…

Pensó en lo menos gráfico que se le podía ocurrir (cosa que le costaba mucho trabajo) y estuvo a punto de decírselo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza y entró, como un huracán enfurecido, Antonio. María sonrió y gritó contenta:

-¡Tajtli!

Pero Francis tembló al verlo en tal estado de rabia, y saludó tímidamente.

-Eh… bon soir, mon ami…

-Tú… -susurró Antonio amenazante, acercándose con las manos crispadas al cada vez más intimidado francés. –Aléjate de mi Nueva España o te juro… te juro… que vas a tener muy poco tiempo para lamentarlo…

-Antoinne, si vous plait, no te enojes así… la petite Marie et moi estábamos solamente…

-Tienes tres segundos para irte por las buenas si no quieres que te saque por las malas, Francis.

-Moi… moi… -los ojos del español refulgían con tanta ira que al francés terminó por trabársele la lengua y se volvió incapaz de pronunciar un solo sonido.

-Bien… -de repente, Antonio tomó a Francis por la cintura y, sin ninguna consideración, lo lanzó por la ventana. -¡Largo de aquí!

-¡No lo lamento…! –se oyó a lo lejos el grito de júbilo del francés antes de que diera de bruces con los rosales y empezara a maldecir en su lengua materna. -¡Oh Dieu! ¡Sacre Bleu! ¡Merde…!

Antonio cerró con brusquedad la ventana y se volvió a María quien, desconcertada y algo atemorizada, se había aprestado a ocultarse debajo de las sábanas, temblando y gimoteando. Toda la ira se esfumó en las pupilas del español y se acercó con suavidad a la colonia.

-María, pequeña… no tengas miedo, no te haré nada.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso, tajtli? –musitó.

-Lo siento, chiquita, pero… personas como Francia son del mismo tipo de los que te expliqué. Es… gente con muy mala influencia, y no me gustaría que por su causa te metieras en algún problema… lo entiendes, ¿verdad, pequeñita?

Poco a poco, María salió de entre las sábanas y le sonrió aliviada a su padre.

-Está bien, tajtli… pero, de verdad, el señor Francia y yo no hicimos nada malo. Sólo jugamos.

-¿Jugaron a qué? –preguntó fingiendo calma, pero sintiendo una punzada de angustia. No quería saber qué clase de "juegos" eran los que más le atraían al pervertido ése.

-Bueno… corrimos por el jardín y… jugamos a las escondidas y… ah, y luego me caí en el lodo y él me llevó para bañarme.

-¿Qué? –respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse. –Pero, linda, ¿no podías esperar a que yo llegara?

-Es que… bueno… él dijo que si me encontrabas toda sucia te alterarías.

-Ah, bueno… ¿y luego qué?

-Nada. Llegué aquí, me vestí y él me empezó a contar unas historias muy graciosas.

-¿Graciosas de qué tipo?

-Me habló del mar, y de su casa… ¡oh, y me iba a contar la clase de cosas divertidas que se pueden hacer en la cama! –añadió sonriendo encantada mientras Antonio enrojecía hasta parecer un tomate, luego palideciendo y tratando de sonreír con amabilidad.

-Bueno, pequeña, esa clase de cosas tú no debes preguntar hasta que estés mayor… y eso, por cierto, sólo debes preguntármelo a mí, ¿entendiste?

-Está bien, tajtli. –contestó dócilmente sonriendo.

-Sí… hmm, bueno, yo… debo hacer algo así que le pediré a las criadas que te suban la cena, ¿está bien, pequeñita? –Antonio acarició amorosamente la cabeza de la niñita y plantó un beso de despedida sobre su frente y salió con toda calma de la habitación.

Una media hora más tarde las calles de la capital de Nueva España se llenaban de los gritos de dos hombres.

-¡Vuelve acá, maldito francés pervertido!

-¡Detente, mon ami, porque si de perversiones hablamos no sales bien parado!

-¡Vuelves a acercarte con tus historias enfermas a mi colonia y verás cómo te irá!

-Oui, Antoinne, prometo no volver a hablarle de amour a Nouvelle Espagne… al menos hasta que crezca lo suficiente para experimentarlo, hon hon~ ¡

-¡¿Qué?! ¡TE MATARÉ!

_**Notitas históricas:**_

_La insistencia del rey de Francia de involucrarse en la colonización de América y apropiarse para sí las riquezas de sus territorios hizo que hubiera un flujo de infiltración por medio de las patentes de corso (el rey Felipe fue, de hecho, el primer rey en permitir la piratería en los territorios americanos con dichas patentes). Algún tiempo más tarde, sin embargo, expediciones más lejanas los hicieron olvidarse (al menos en apariencia) de dichos intentos y se dedicaron a la colonización de… chan chan chan… ¡Canadá!_

_Ora sí, __**¡los comentarios!**_

_**Shald120: **__muchas gracias por leerlo ^^ y me alegra ver que hay a quienes les gustan mis desvaríos. Pues aquí está el plan "malvado" de Francia, ya luego le tocará turno al cejotas de interactuar con México. _

_**Nolimy-Kun: **__dices mucha verdad, si uno se fija bien en la Historia, España no siempre fue un tirano psicópata, en realidad hizo mucho por ayudar al país, a su modo claro, pero lo hizo de corazón. _

_**Fernanda: **__Chibi Alemania es un amor :3 y sí, México y su "papá" son de mis canon favoritos, son tan… no sé… tiernos pero a la vez dramáticos._

_**Flannya: **__XD de hecho tengo en dudas si poner un ligerísimo SpaMex (aprovechando que desde el principio aclaré que Antonio no está realmente relacionado con México, aunque de todos modos pa' mi SpaMex equivale a Germancest). Gilbert saldrá, seguramente, es demasiado asombroso para no salir XD pero falta mucho para eso. ¡Saludos!_

_Bueno, sigan en sintonía con su nueva nove… digo, fanfic favorito. ¡Sus comentarios contribuyen a que la Fundación Club Honk Honk Vuvuzuela se haga famosa!_


	4. Por el Amor de una Hija

…

Parecía mentira lo aprisa que había crecido la colonia. Cuando faltaban menos de 40 años para que finalizara el siglo, ya había alcanzado la estatura de una niña de diez años.

Antonio pasaba cada vez más tiempo ocupado en constantes idas y venidas a su propia casa por asuntos políticos de los cuales nunca quiso participar a María, quizá, por ése temor obsesivo que le provocaba la idea de que ella decidiera soltarse de su protección a la primera señal de debilidad que él mostrara, idea que venía angustiándole desde que Francis se atrevió a cruzar la estrecha línea de protección que había colocado para mantenerla aislada del mundo.

Pero de todos modos, la pequeña se las arreglaba para escaparse más seguido de lo que el español hubiera deseado, y sus paseos favoritos se daban siempre hacia las preciosas costas de su casa, cubiertas siempre del más tibio y brillante sol, de la arena más suave y blanca y del mar más alegre y vivaz; en ésos paseos la niña meditaba, silenciosa, sobre lo que habría más allá del continente, lejos, muy lejos, en las tierras de su padre que sólo conocía por retratos y libros que leía ansiosamente cada día y cada noche, alimentando secretamente su anhelo de conocer lo que se ocultaba en el horizonte.

En una de aquéllas expediciones, sin embargo, echó a andar hasta su frontera norte sin nadie que se atreviera a detenerla, aprovechando una larga salida de Antonio hacia Europa. Al norte había grandes valles desérticos, gigantescos cactus y fauna que no le recordaba nada a la de los dibujos hechos por frailes ya muertos en el mismo siglo. En uno de ésos momentos, le pareció bien salir tras una gigantesca águila de pico elegantemente curvado y aspecto imponente que, por quién sabe qué razón misteriosa, llamó su atención.

La majestuosa ave remontó vuelo más allá del valle, cruzando hasta el otro lado donde, de manera extraña, parecía elevarse un mundo distinto. Del otro lado, un prado verde y abierto al sol no parecía diferenciarse mucho de sus campos, pero las criaturas que caminaban por ahí sí que eran extrañas. La niña se quedó mirando, perpleja, mientras un nutrido grupo de caballos de pieles manchadas y ligero andar cabalgaban dirigiéndose a lo que parecía un lejano arroyo, y luego una bestia parecida al toro de Antonio pero mucho más grande, burda y peluda, se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a ella.

-¡Ay! –gritó cuando el animal se paró frente a ella, resoplando y posando sus ojillos minúsculos en su rostro. Una dulce risa infantil repuso:

-¡No tengas miedo, Búfalo no te hará nada!

De encima del lomo del animal bajó un niñito pequeño. Tenía el cabello del color del trigo, los ojos azules y vestía con un largo ropón adornado con un lazo rojo al cuello. María parpadeó, intrigada por la presencia repentina de alguien tan chiquito.

-Hola. –saludó de nuevo el forastero. -¿Tú quién eres?

-¿Yo? –contestó todavía confundida la colonia. –Soy Nueva España. ¿Y tú, eres una colonia como yo?

-No, claro que no. Yo no soy ninguna colonia, soy… -la sonrisa del niñito rubio resbaló y el desconcierto apareció en sus ojos. –Bueno, la verdad no lo sé.

-¿No tienes un papá? Mi papá se llama España, y es una nación muy poderosa y próspera. –María, con el paso del tiempo, había dejado de llamar a su padre con la palabra en lengua materna porque, sencillamente, se le había empezado a olvidar.

-Tengo una madre. Ella es muy hermosa… -susurró tranquilamente el niño. -¿Tú no tienes una mamá?

-¿Una mamá?

-Sí, una mamá. Una señora buena que te ame y te cuide siempre, como hace mi mamá conmigo.

-Yo… yo… -María acababa de caer en la cuenta de algo que no se cuestionó durante muchas décadas. Jamás, en todo ése tiempo, se había preguntado de dónde procedía; Antonio sólo le contaba que la había encontrado abandonada una noche, pero era imposible que ella hubiera salido de una maceta o algo así. Quizá, en el pasado, ella también tuvo una madre. –No lo sé.

-Oh, es una lástima. Las mamás son muy cariñosas. Bueno… -sin ninguna dificultad, el niñito subió al búfalo trepando por sus gruesos pelos y, sentándose en su lomo, sonrió. –Debo irme ahora, así que… ¡nos vemos, supongo!

El animal volvió corriendo al prado y María se quedó ahí, hundida en sus pensamientos. Volvió calladamente a su casa, pensando, pensando… alguna vez debió tener una mamá, seguramente… ¿Cómo había sido? ¿Fue una mujer hermosa, dulce y tierna? ¿La quiso mucho? ¿La abrazó y la cubrió de besos tal y como hacía Antonio? Pero, de ser así, si tanto la amaba… ¿porqué la abandonó? ¿O acaso le pasó algo más terrible?

Cuando llegó a casa lo primero que notó fue a un niño muy mal encarado que estaba sentado sobre el estómago del español, quien gimoteaba dolorido.

-Romano, por favor… bájate ya, duele mucho.

-¡No quiero, maldición! –chilló el niño.

-¿Papá? –María se acercó apresuradamente. -¿Qué sucede, papá, y quién es este niño?

-Ah, hola María… -Antonio intentó sonreír pero sólo logró hacer una mueca. –Él es Romano, uno de mis subordinados… ¡Ay ay ay!

Romano había tomado la resolución de volver a usar el estómago de Antonio como brincolín y no dejaba de rebotar sobre él, gritando rabioso:

-¡España idiota! ¡Tengo mucha hambre! ¡Estoy muy cansado! ¡Tu estúpido viaje me ha dejado con sueño!

-¡Oye, deja en paz a mi papá! –en uno de los saltos del menor, la colonia lo pescó al vuelo y lo acercó a ella, mirándolo con gravedad. El niño seguía en su postura de rudeza con los brazos fuertemente cruzados contra el pecho. –Eres un niño malo y grosero, debes aprender a respetar a tus mayores.

-¡No, María, no lo hagas enojar más! –exclamó Antonio visiblemente preocupado. Pero cuando María volvió a posar sus ojos en Romano, éste había mudado su expresión de fastidio por una muy diferente, mucho más dulce y adorable. Acababa de darse cuenta que quien lo tenía en brazos era la chica.

-Tú… -murmuró, mirándola tiernamente.

-Eh… ¿yo qué?

-Tú… eres muy bonita. –contestó Romano, sonrojándose. El coraje que la colonia había sentido se le pasó de inmediato y, como si el pequeño fuera otra de sus muñecas de tela, lo apretujó y frotó su mejilla contra la de él.

-Y tú también eres tan bonito… y suavecito.

-No soy suavecito, maldición. –gruñó Romano en voz baja, dejándose acariciar por la niña.

-Nada tiene sentido en ésta vida. –se lamentó Antonio.

-Papá, ¿puedo jugar con él? Por favor… -rogó María.

-Ah, está bien. Iré a descansar, estoy agotado.

-¡Viva! –y con el italiano en brazos, María echó a correr a su recámara, donde pasó varias horas tratándolo como a una mascota mimada, vistiéndolo con sus propios vestidos viejos y alimentándolo con pastelillos, galletitas y bizcochos.

Cuando cayó la noche y las sombras cubrían toda la casa, Antonio penetró a la recámara de su colonia, iluminando el camino con ayuda de una vela.

-¿Nueva España? ¿Romano? –susurró débilmente.

Los dos niños yacían juntos a los pies de la cama, con la cara sucia de chocolate y de crema de pastel, Lovino acunado en los brazos de María y ésta hecha un ovillo. La vista enterneció al español quien, sigilosamente, entró a la recámara y dejando la vela sobre el pequeño escritorio, se puso a recoger los juguetes tirados en el suelo y a recoger con cuidado los platos y tazas con restos de golosinas. Finalmente, apagó de un soplo la vela y se acercó a la cama, quitándose las botas y la levita para tomar en brazos a su hija y acurrucarse con ella en el lecho, dándole dulces besos en la frente y acariciando las mejillas de Lovino.

-Tú, mi niña… -susurró tiernamente. –eres mu mayor orgullo.

Y dicho esto, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos, silenciosos, hasta una tarde en que, mientras Antonio desempaquetaba nuevas cajas con vestidos para María ésta se volvió hacia él, luciendo uno de aquéllos vestidos con un gesto de desencanto.

-Papá, en realidad estas ropas son un… tanto incómodas.

-Pero te ves tan bonita luciéndolas… de verdad, sólo acostúmbrate, no es tan difícil.

María, rendida, suspiró. Se volvió de nuevo al español, luciendo una sonrisa dulce y extendiendo sus brazos para pedir un abrazo silenciosamente; era aún lo suficientemente pequeña como para que Antonio la sentara en su regazo, y se quedaron así unos minutos, mirándose con ternura y cariño.

-Papá… -musitó de pronto María.

-¿Sí, cariño?

-¿Puedo… preguntarte algo? –la duda que le había dejado el niñito rubio la carcomía desde días anteriores, pero hasta ese momento había reunido el valor suficiente para preguntarle directamente al español.

-Claro, tesoro mío, lo que quieras… -repuso él, sonriendo confianzudo. María respiró profundo, desviando por un momento su mirada a la nada.

-Papá… tú siempre me has dicho que me encontraste… abandonada. Pero hay algo que no entiendo y que necesito saber… ¿Yo… tuve… una mamá?

La sonrisa de Antonio resbaló. Había temido ése día durante muchos años y ahora, ahora que se le presentaba así, con la inocente voz de su colonia más querida, no sabía cómo reaccionar. El miedo lo atenazó tanto que sin darse cuenta, había palidecido bruscamente, y eso no pasó inadvertido para la niña. Rápidamente la bajó de su regazo, murmurando:

-No… no que yo sepa… no, no…

-Papá. Por favor… -María lo miraba casi suplicante. –Necesito saberlo.

-¿Porqué me preguntas ésas cosas? ¿Qué acaso no eres feliz aquí, sólo conmigo? ¿Porqué quieres saber sobre cosas que… bueno… ya no importan?

-Sí importan, papá, necesito saber… ¿tuve acaso una mamá o de dónde vengo yo? ¿Porqué ella no está aquí, con nosotros? ¿La conociste, qué le sucedió?

-María, por amor de Dios, no me preguntes esas cosas nunca más.

-¿Porqué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Papá, por favor, contéstame!

A pesar de su negativa, Antonio no podía pasar por alto dos cosas: las lágrimas y los ruegos de su hija, y en ése momento su desesperada súplica reabrió la profunda herida del trágico recuerdo en ésa noche de agosto, y muy a su pesar, replicó con la voz carente de emoción:

-Sí… tuviste una madre. Era la mujer más hermosa y poderosa de todo el continente. Su nombre era… era… el Imperio Azteca… -María escuchaba en el más sagrado de los silencios. –Tu… tu madre era una mujer increíblemente rica e importante, yo… la conocí algunos años antes que a ti. Creo… que nunca olvidaré la primera vez que nos vimos porque ella era indeciblemente hermosa… como tú. Sólo… tenía un defecto. –y al decir esto, se volvió a la pequeña, y en sus ojos titiló una triste luz. –Sus ojos… Nunca olvidaré sus ojos, eran del color de la sangre… de toda esa sangre derramada que… bueno…

Hubo un instante de silencio, lleno de terribles presagios. María estaba desconcertada por ésa repentina información y, sin embargo, aún había algo que no entendía.

-¿Y qué le pasó? ¿Porqué me dejó sola? ¿Acaso… ella no me quería?

Fue más de lo que el español podía soportar. El doble golpe de la decepción de su hija y el mancillar, aunque fuera accidentalmente, a la mujer que más había amado pudo más que sus temores personales.

-Tu madre te amaba más que a todo. Más que a su oro, más que a sus joyas, más incluso que a su mismo pueblo. Te amaba tanto que te ocultó de mí… y de mis soldados… hasta que no pudo más y no tuvo otra opción que entregarte a mí.

-¿Qué?... ¿Porqué?

-Porque… ¡porque ella estaba muy débil! ¡Nosotros… oh, Dios… nosotros sostuvimos una batalla horrorosa porque… porque mi superior quería conquistar éste territorio, y lo logramos, por muy poco pero lo logramos! Y tu madre… tu madre no logró resistir el ataque y una noche… ella llegó hasta mí y te entregó en mis brazos y me rogó que te cuidara y entonces… -su voz se quebró. –Ella murió… murió porque la guerra la había herido y enfermado… y entonces, yo te adopté.

Gruesas lágrimas corrían ahora por las mejillas de la colonia. Parecía horrorizada, mucho más de lo que Antonio habría esperado, o deseado. Sus labios temblaron antes de decir, con el más vivo y horrible rencor:

-Entonces tú… tú… la mataste.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¡La mataste! –gritó cada vez más alterada. -¡La mataste… para quedarte conmigo y con sus riquezas!

-¡No, María, no fue así, no lo entiendes!

-¿Ah, no, entonces cómo demonios le llamas a atacar a alguien hasta dejarlo moribundo sólo por querer apoderarte de sus bienes, eh? ¡Dímelo!

-No… María, no… -pero él no pudo contestarle, sabía, en el fondo, que en sus duras palabras había mucha verdad, y eso lo mataba a él por dentro. María, aún llorando, chilló:

-¡Te odio!

Y dicho esto, salió corriendo de la casa. Antonio estaba tan devastado que no reaccionó sino hasta que los gritos alarmados de los sirvientes lo alertaron de que algo malo había pasado; cuando bajó, vio a un nutrido grupo de personas de pie alrededor de algo que no alcanzaba a ver varios metros lejos, en un pequeño camino de pastizales. Cuando se acercó vio que María estaba tirada, llorando lastimeramente y empapada de pies a cabeza con la mugrienta agua de un charco de tamaño descomunal. Al verla en tal estado, se acercó para tomarla en brazos, pero la chiquilla gruñó, aún dolida:

-¡No te quiero!

Una criada la levantó y marchó de vuelta a la casa, con el español siguiéndolos silenciosamente.

Todo parecía pasado a pesar de que las muestras de cariño de María hacia su padre se habían reducido considerablemente, pero al cabo de una semana las cosas cambiaron de manera abrupta. Una mañana, la colonia se negó a levantarse, alegando que le dolía la cabeza; rápidamente Antonio acudió a su lado y tocó su frente.

-Mi niña… -susurró alarmado. –Estás ardiendo en fiebre.

-Debió ser porque me mojé el otro día. –repuso ella aburridamente.

-Si es así, te daremos medicamento para tu resfriado y volverás a estar bien.

Pero no mejoró, y con el paso de los días a la fiebre y la jaqueca se le sumó un fuerte dolor estomacal que la hacía literalmente llorar del dolor. Asustado por ése síntoma, el español mandó llamar a un médico y esperó varios minutos, impaciente, delante de la puerta de la recámara retorciéndose ansioso las manos. Cuando el médico salió, literalmente se lanzó sobre él.

-¿Qué tiene mi pequeña?

-Señor… -el galeno parecía muy perturbado y triste, y le dio una amable palmada en el hombro al español. –De verdad, lo lamento mucho, pero no creo que podamos hacer gran cosa por ella.

-¿De qué demonios habla? ¡Contésteme! ¿Qué le pasó a mi niña?

-Ella… se ha contagiado de fiebre tifoidea.

Antonio sintió como si una daga especialmente grande se le clavara en el pecho. Miró horrorizado al doctor sin querer creerle.

-Tiene que estar equivocado. Por favor, revísela de nuevo… no puede ser posible, ella no…

-Señor, si la niña ha entrado recientemente en contacto con aguas estancadas y sucias, no hay otro diagnóstico. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es… bueno…

-No. Ni siquiera lo diga en voz alta. Mi niña se tiene que curar… ¡por favor, tiene que hacer algo, maldita sea!

-¿Acaso usted conoce un tratamiento eficaz? Lo dudo mucho. Pero si le hace sentir mejor… dele abundantes líquidos y caldos para mantenerla fuerte, de lo contrario su deceso será más rápido.

-¡Mi hija no morirá! ¡No puede morirse!

-Eso, señor, me temo que solo el Altísimo lo puede decidir. –y con ésas palabras se despidió.

La enfermedad continuó durante muchos días, y cada mañana, cuando Antonio a pesar de las protestas y advertencias de sus superiores entraba como un huracán a la habitación para ver su estado, se deprimía aún más. Le parecía (y sólo pensarlo le produjo horror) que María no estaba recuperándose, sino simplemente agonizando en un mejor estado. Una triste tarde, entró a verla y la vio echada sobre su cama, completamente quieta y dormida.

-Oh, señor. –se lamentó la enfermera que le salió al paso. –No me gustan las malas noticias, pero… ésta pobre criatura ya no puede más. Esta mañana no quiso comer, no acepta nada de beber y se la ha pasado durmiendo y delirando… habla de fuego y gritos, creo que tiene visiones del infierno. Señor, creo que lo más humano sería ir a buscar a un sacerdote y…

-No, mi hija ni está delirando ni necesita ningún sacerdote. Sólo déjela descansar, seguro mañana estará mejor. –repuso tajantemente y salió de la casa con rumbo a… ni él mismo sabía.

Duró varias horas caminando hasta que empezó a oscurecer, y descubrió que sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una pequeña lápida en el medio de la ciudad, una lápida que él conocía perfectamente, aunque la gran mayoría no conocía su significado. Devastado, se arrodilló frente a ésta y, uniendo sus manos como si rezara, susurró:

-Mi hija… mi niña amada está muriéndose y yo… no puedo permitirlo. Tú… me la diste, me dijiste que era mi deber amarla y protegerla y ahora se me escapa de las manos. Por favor… por favor… no me la arrebates… es lo más valioso que tengo en este mundo y si ella se muere yo… -tuvo que morderse los labios para no perder el control de su voz. –Si la amaste, te ruego que me ayudes a salvarla.

Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, mirando con pesar la lápida. No lo había notado al principio, pero alrededor de ésta crecía una pequeña plantita que él creyó reconocer de una ilustración de botánica hecha por los frailes; desconcertado, se inclinó y la arrancó, examinándola a la luz de los faroles recién encendidos, y la inspiración llegó de pronto a su cabeza. Con la planta en la mano, volvió corriendo a su casa y ordenó que hirvieran la planta en agua. Hecho esto, corrió con la taza humeante hasta la recámara de su moribunda niña, quien al oírlo abrió pesadamente los ojos hinchados.

-¡María, mi pequeña! –exclamó. La niña trató de sonreír.

-Hola… papá.

-Mi niña… ten, bebe esto, bébelo aprisa. –en su desesperación por poco derramó la taza sobre las ropas de la pequeña, pero por fin consiguió que comenzara a tomar el caliente líquido.

-Hmm… hmm… esto sabe raro…

-No importa, pequeña, bébetelo todo. Así… -cuando la taza estuvo vacía, Antonio la depositó en la mesita de noche y ayudó a María a acostarse de nuevo entre sus esponjosos cojines. Por fin, la niñita sonrió.

-Tengo mucho sueño, papá. –musitó tranquilamente.

-No… no importa, mi cielo, yo estoy aquí. Papá está aquí… papá te cuida y te quiere mucho… duérmete, no te preocupes por nada… anda, duerme…

-Está bien, papá… Hmm… ¿Papá?

-Sí, dime.

-…No te odio. Te… te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor… -el español acarició la cabeza de la novohispana, besó su frente y la cobijó. Se quedó ahí toda la noche hasta que el sueño lo venció y cayó dormido, arrodillado delante del lecho.

Cuando despertó, apenas se perfilaba el alba. María dormía tan profundamente que ni siquiera se movía, y él se decidió a despertarla para ver cómo estaba.

-María, pequeña… -susurró, moviéndola ligeramente. Ella no abrió los ojos ni hizo ningún movimiento. –María… oye, María… -al ver que no reaccionaba se puso de pie y la sacudió. -¡Nueva España, despierta! ¡María! ¡María, despierta! ¡Despierta!

La soltó mirándola con una mezcla de angustia y desesperanza. Su niña, su colonia… El horror le pudo más y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, llorando desconsoladamente. Había perdido lo que más amaba, y todo por su culpa… por no haberla cuidado.

-¿Tajtli? –musitó una dulce voz. El hombre se descubrió la llorosa cara y vio a María, sonriendo tranquilamente. –Vi a mamá…

-María… ¡María! –sin poder resistirse, el español la atrapó en sus brazos, estrujándola y besando su frente repetidas veces. -¡Estás bien, estás bien!

-Papá… -repuso ella, sonriendo aún. –Vi a mamá… ella me habló, me dijo que todo estaría bien… me dijo que debía ser muy fuerte… ella me cuidó en la noche, papá… era muy hermosa, vestida de blanco y con unos adornos de oro increíbles…

-Oh, María… mi cielo… -Antonio seguía llorando.

-Papá… tengo mucha hambre. ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-¿De desayunar? ¡Todo lo que tú quieras, mi pequeña!

-Entonces tráiganme todo lo que tengan. –contestó María.

Antonio salió gritando de felicidad, a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo por haberse dormido en una postura incómoda, a pesar del miedo y de la angustia, porque ahora sabía que su niña estaba de nuevo, a salvo.

_**Notas históricas: **__Técnicamente Estados Unidos aún no había sido colonizado, por lo que aún se le representa como un niño pequeño. La enfermedad de María está basada en una epidemia de fiebre tifoidea acontecida en 1567 y que duró algunos años, tan grave que según los datos murieron dos terceras partes de los naturales (entiéndase de los indígenas) en dicho período a pesar de los intentos del virrey por auxiliarlos._

_Ahora… __**los comentarios, ohhh si!**_

_**Flannya: **__Francia y sus perversiones son siempre bienvenidas en mis fics XD sí, creo que habrá ligero SpaMex pero será más adelante… mucho más adelante, me temo. Antonio mientras tanto seguirá con sus ataques de "papá celoso" jaja._

_**Shald 120: **__Es que ese Francis… XD lo adoro, es tan… no sé, francés (?) _

_**Fernanda: **__Sin presiones, no te preocupes n_n oooh tranquila, habrá mucho chibismo… y muchos invitados especiales así que sí, seguro chibi Alemania volverá._

_Bueno, los abandono, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega donde… CHAN CHAN CHAN… ¿Qué es esa cosa rara que se acerca por altamar?... ¡Averígüenlo dejando muchos reviews!_


	5. Raptar una Joya

…

El tiempo, inexorable, pasaba. Y a su paso murió un siglo y amaneció otro, donde las cosas comenzaron a tomar forma y a prevalecer luego de varias décadas de sufrimiento por parte de España para poder consolidar su poder en las colonias.

Durante todo ese tiempo, los cambios se precipitaron tan bruscamente que era imposible no notar la gran diferencia entre los viejos poblados esparcidos de manera indefinida por todo el mapa a las grandiosas ciudades que se elevaban con sus palacios, sus templos y sus caminos a lo largo y ancho del imperio. Pero quizá en medio de todo ese furor, quizá Antonio no se diera cuenta del cambio más importante sino hasta que éste prácticamente le golpeó en la cara.

-¡María! –gritaba algo preocupado. -¡María! ¿Dónde estás? Oye, tú… -detuvo en su camino a un sirviente. -¿Has visto a María?

-No la hemos visto desde la mañana, señor. –se disculpó el sirviente.

-Ésa niña… ¡María!

Pero mientras Antonio se dedicaba a buscar a su pequeña por todos los rincones de la casa, una figura de tamaño mediano y empapada de pies a cabeza entraba silenciosamente a su recámara, usando una gruesa enredadera como medio de escape. Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo oyó los apresurados pasos del español cruzar el pasillo, y tuvo que correr a esconderse al cuarto continuo, que usaba para bañarse.

-¡María! ¡María! –el español entró a la recámara, muy contrariado por no haberla encontrado por ninguna parte. Entonces, la puerta del cuartito se abrió y pasó delante de él una jovencita que usaba solamente una gruesa toalla.

-Hola, padre. –saludó con una amable sonrisa.

-¿María? –Antonio parpadeó desconcertado. La muchacha que estaba frente a él no era ni por asomo parecida a su niña que dejara apenas un par de años atrás para salir a negociar a Europa; aquélla era una joven desarrollada, alta y de largos y ondulados cabellos oscuros, que debía tener según su aspecto unos catorce o quince años. -¿En… en serio eres tú?

-¿Porqué me miras así, padre? Parece que viste un fantasma… -la muchacha se rió y disipó todas las dudas del español, quien se precipitó sobre ella cubriéndola de tiernos besos.

-Mi niña ya ha crecido tanto… oh, mi pequeña es tan linda y tan fuerte y…

-Papá… ya… párale…

-…Bonita y dulce, ah, mi preciosa Nueva España…

-¡Papá!

Igual y ya era demasiado tarde; entre el jaloneo desesperado de Antonio la toalla con la que se estaba cubriendo ella se cayó hasta sus tobillos, y para gran desconcierto de ambos sus "atributos" quedaron al descubierto. Antonio se puso tan pálido como un muerto y María, quien ya a esas alturas conocía el pudor pero seguía sin tenerlo con su "padre", no entendió muy bien porqué parecía tan desconcertado.

-Hmm… ¿papá? ¿Te pasa algo?

Durante varios segundos el español se redujo a temblar violentamente y a lloriquear como si fuera un perrito, pero acto seguido se tapó los ojos y exclamó tan alto que todos en la casa lo oyeron:

-¡Dios misericordioso… María, por lo que más quieras, tápate de una vez!

-¿Eh?

-¡Hazlo por tu bien y por el mío! –gimoteaba mientras un hilillo de sangre empezaba a caer por su nariz.

-Pero… padre… estás sangrando. ¿Quieres que te ayude…?

-¡Me ayudas más tapándote! ¡Date prisa, por piedad!

-Ah… como digas. –la muchacha se volvió a colocar la toalla y suspiró, todavía sin entender muy bien qué había pasado. Antonio jamás se tomó la molestia de hablarle sobre ésas cosas a su hija. Suspirando, María echó a andar hacia el biombo para vestirse, mientras del otro lado Antonio seguía tratando de controlar la hemorragia.

-Lo… lamento mucho, pequeña, es sólo que la última vez que te vi eras más… más…

-Pequeñita, ya lo sé. –repuso. –Crecí bastante apenas pasó el siglo, ¿no es maravilloso?

-Bueno, supongo que sí. –murmuró él sin mucho entusiasmo. La verdad, no le hacía tanta ilusión que ella creciera tan asombrosamente aprisa. Era, por mucho, una niña aún, pero su crecimiento repentino le recordaba que tarde o temprano dejaría de ser la criatura adorada que tanto le gustaba mimar y que quizá eso ocurriría más pronto de lo deseado. Apenas llevaban cien años juntos, y le parecían tan asombrosamente pocos…

María volvió a aparecer frente a él, sonriendo y mostrándole orgullosa las ropas que llevaba.

-Mira, padre, ¿no me veo bien?

-¿Pero qué demonios llevas puesto? –exclamó sorprendido. En vez de usar vestido, la novohispana estaba vistiendo una camisa holgada y blanca que Antonio enseguida reconoció como la camisa que le regalara Francis y que él ordenara tirar por ser demasiado "femenina" y unos pantalones negros que ya le quedaban demasiado justos pero que ella lucía perfectamente bien.

-¿Ah? Es ropa vieja tuya. Es que últimamente los ingresos han bajado mucho y decidí ahorrar remendando ropa que ya no usaras para ponérmela yo.

-Pero esa es ropa de hombre… Tú no puedes usar eso, quítatelo.

-Ni hablar, me gusta muchísimo y es muy cómoda.

-Ah… -suspiró abatido. -¿Qué le hiciste a los vestidos que te mandé?

-Los últimos dos me quedaban obviamente pequeños y los otros… eran muy incómodos. –gruñó ella. –Vamos, padre, ¿qué tiene de malo que ande así vestida si es ropa muy cómoda?

-Pero es… María, una dama no puede andar vestida con ropas de hombre, ¡mucho menos con ropas remendadas! –casi gritó.

-Oh… -por un breve momento, el español pensó que había logrado su objetivo, y casi veía dibujarse una señal de entendimiento en la cabeza de su joven hija. Pero entonces ella sonrió y replicó: -¡Entonces cómprame ropa nueva de hombre!

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Oh, papá… -se lamentó la colonia, haciendo un gesto triste. Antonio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo absoluto para no ceder a los deseos de la menor.

-Escucha, María… es tu deber comportarte como lo que eres. Si fueras hombre, no te dejaría andar por ahí con vestido…

-¿Y qué clase de hombre tonto anda con vestido? –chilló María. Antonio miró de pronto en su mente a cierto francés que daba vueltas frente a él usando un vestido de seda lleno de botones y lentejuelas y gritando a los cuatro vientos lo "hermoso" que se veía y sintió un escalofrío.

-No hablemos de eso, Nueva España, sólo… piensa, es grotesco tanto uno como lo otro, no debes actuar como si fueras alguien que no eres porque eso es indecoroso y desagradable, ¿me entiendes?

-Yo… entiendo, padre. –y la niña agachó la cabeza dócilmente. Antonio se consideró satisfecho y acarició la nuca de la menor.

-Así me gusta, ahora, ¿porqué no te quitas ésas ropas feas y salimos a pasear por el jardín? Ha crecido tanto…

-¡Oh sí! ¿Has visto la jacaranda? Está tan bonita…

El paseo duró hasta el anochecer, cuando padre e hija se encaramaron a la gran muralla costera en el lado oriental de la casa mirando el océano abierto. Antonio había cruzado por él tantas veces que ya no le causaba impresión, pero para la niña aún encerraba muchos misterios que ni siquiera los libros habían logrado aclarar. Mientras miraba, nostálgica, las olas que reventaban en la playa, suspiró hondamente desconcertando a Antonio.

-¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa, María?

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

Antonio buscó con la mirada lo que la pequeña le decía, y sonrió orgulloso.

-¡Oh claro que lo es! es de las mejores construcciones en este lado del imperio, ¿ves cómo las almenas se…?

-Padre…

-¿Qué? Oh… -de pronto cayó en la cuenta que ella no hablaba del fuerte que defendía la costa. –Hablas del mar, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Padre… quisiera algún día viajar a tu casa, ¿sabes? Quisiera navegar… será hermoso, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Qué? Oh, no… es una mala idea que vayas ahora… Quizá, más adelante. –repuso él con evasivas, las cuales no pasaron inadvertidas a la muchachita.

-Padre, ¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

-Nada, lo juro, es sólo que… -los ojos vibrantes de la menor aún socavaban su alma, y no pudo hacer otra cosa sino rendirse ante ella. –María… no creo que sea buena idea que salgas a navegar, o que te acerques siquiera a la costa. Hay muchos peligros allá afuera y me temo que algún día, uno de esos peligros te alcance y yo no pueda defenderte.

-¿Pero porqué no?

-Si estás en tierra aún tengo la oportunidad… pero en el mar soy una cosa muy diferente. Mi… mi Armada no es tan poderosa en altamar… ahí yo no podría protegerte y entonces pondría en riesgo lo más preciado que tengo… por mi inutilidad. –Antonio agachó tristemente la cabeza. Eso era lo más que se permitía contarle a María, porque temía que si ella realmente supiera lo que estaba acechando en el exterior, quizá, la asustaría aún más.

María le dio una palmadita cariñosa en un hombro, pero no medió palabra alguna. Estaba dispuesta a acercarse al mar a como diera lugar, al fin y al cabo, ya lo hacía, cuando no la veían, fugándose a la costa para nadar un largo rato lejos de la mirada de los guardias y los criados chismosos.

-Está bien, papá. –repuso, sonriendo para apaciguarlo. –Lo entiendo.

-Gracias, mi pequeña. –rodeó los hombros de la menor con un brazo, acercándola más a sí. Los dos volvieron al interior de la casa. Afuera, un fuerte viento proveniente de la costa alteró a Antonio y mientras la joven colonia subía a su habitación después de cenar, ordenó calladamente a sus guardias que se mantuvieran alerta.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, María se encontraba sentada delante del espejo; todavía llevaba puesta su ropa interior y la gruesa trenza tras su espalda, y se dedicaba a contemplarse con suma curiosidad, jugueteando distraída con la gran moneda de oro que llevaba a todas partes. La reacción de Antonio al verla aquél día la hizo empezar a cuestionarse cosas en las que no había reparado en todos esos años, cosas que hasta el momento se le habían antojado como ajenas a ella; de pronto estaba ahí, con un cuerpo que ya insinuaba su futura madurez, y sin embargo seguía sintiéndose como una niña inocente e ignorante de muchas cosas del mundo a pesar de haber sufrido tanto desde tan corta edad. Al final, dictaminó que era por causa de su padre que ésa pureza seguía intacta, y sólo le perturbó el pensar qué ocurriría cuando él ya no estuviera para cuidarla.

-No… -se dijo firmemente. –Eso no pasará. –y con esos amables pensamientos se dirigió a su cama.

Pero un estruendo violento la distrajo y se asomó a toda prisa por la ventana para ver de dónde venía ese ruido. Unos segundos más tarde hubo un segundo estruendo y empezaron los gritos asustados; ella misma se angustió. Abajo, su padre había ya saltado de la cama y corría, medio vistiéndose, y ordenando a toda prisa:

-¡Síganme todos, mientras resista el fuerte estaremos bien! ¡No descuiden puertas ni ventanas, pase lo que pase mantengan a Nueva España a salvo! ¿Me entendieron? –dicho esto, salió con su alabarda en alto. A lo lejos, los estruendos resultaban ser los cañones provenientes de una gigantesca silueta que atacaba el fuerte; a los cañones se le sumaron los disparos y los gritos, y María, alterada pero curiosa, miraba todo desde la ventana.

Mientras Antonio peleaba desesperado en el fuerte, un pequeño grupo de sujetos mal encarados y mal vestidos lograron cruzar por el muro de la gran casa que daba al mar y empezaron a trepar por el muro. Sólo hasta ése instante, cuando la luz mezclada de las antorchas y de la luna les dio de lleno, María pudo darse cuenta de qué eran, y un vértigo desconocido se apoderó de ella.

-Piratas… -susurró, retrocediendo de la ventana. Pero fue muy tarde, uno de los hombres logró verla y gritó:

-¡Hay alguien ahí!

Hubo una violenta lucha abajo, pues cuando los piratas se dirigían hacia la ventana un grupo de guardias los acorraló; la lucha, sin embargo, fue muy breve, y María que permanecía escondida en la parte más oscura de la recámara, esperó anhelante, sintiendo como si el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho por la angustia.

Y entonces los vio, entrando por la ventana. Se maldijo a sí misma por no haberla cerrado a tiempo, pero no pensaba rendirse así como así, y se preparó para… ¿pelear? Ella no sabía pelear… Bueno, ya algo se le ocurriría, pensó.

Entonces un par de manos la sujetaron con fuerza, sacándola de su escondite, y quedó delante de cinco hombres de aspecto desagradable que reían victoriosos, señalando la gran moneda que colgaba de su cuello.

-¡Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí! ¡El capitán Kirkland se va a emocionar mucho!

-¡Suéltenme! –gruñó ella, y le lanzó una rabiosa patada al primero que se plantó delante suyo. El hombre gimió de dolor y entonces aprovechó para echar su misma pierna hacia atrás, pateando al hombre que la agarraba; dio resultado, pero entonces los otros tres le cayeron encima. Hubo un forcejeo espantoso, en el que María gritó, dio patadas y mordiscos al por mayor, pero aunque los filibusteros no salieron sanos de la experiencia, consiguieron controlarla y en ése horrendo momento sintió cómo uno le ataba fuertemente las manos a la espalda.

-Listo… vaya botín llevamos hoy… ¡adelante! –exclamó el que la había atrapado, y entre todos la sacaron por la fuerza bajándola por la ventana. María no dejaba de gritar cuanto insulto de pronto se le ocurría:

-¡Déjenme ya, idiotas! ¡Suéltenme o les va a pesar, asquerosos…!

-Qué boquita tiene la dama… -se mofó uno. –Al capitán no le gustan las señoritas groseras, se lo advertimos.

-¡Suéltenme, no tienen idea de quién soy!

-¿Y eso importa?

Un silbido cortó el aire, y varios gritos de felicidad salieron de lo alto del fuerte. Antonio, junto con ellos, celebraba el pronto retiro de sus enemigos; a lo lejos, María había sido llevaba en un bote cruzando amparados por la gran sombra del fuerte hasta un enorme barco que los esperaba un poco más allá; la jovencita no pudo reprimir un gritito de sorpresa, nunca antes había visto un barco pirata más allá de los grabados que había visto en los libros, y ver aquél desconcertante navío con su tan peculiar bandera negra con el cráneo grabado en ella la desconcertó.

-¡La tenemos! –gritaban animados sus captores, haciéndole señas a los hombres de a bordo para que los ayudaran a subir por una escalerilla que les lanzaron. Uno a uno subieron, quedando para el final sólo María y el hombre que sujetaba el extremo de la cuerda con que la sujetaban. María estaba inmersa entre el pánico y la emoción, y miraba a su alrededor con una mezcla de angustia e inocencia que la hacían ver realmente vulnerable.

Arriba del barco, el jaleo era increíble. María permanecía de pie, vigilada por uno de sus captores mientras los otros seguían chillando sin parar:

-¡La tenemos, la tenemos, es ella!

-¡Silencio! –ordenó bruscamente una voz, completamente distinta de los bramidos de los marineros, haciendo que incluso la joven buscara atenta de dónde provenía. Una figura de porte elegante y sobrio bajó por las escaleras de la popa, acercándose despacio a ellos; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, María dio un respingo de sorpresa.

Era un hombre más o menos alto, de cabello rubio y un ojo verde como esmeralda, el otro, si es que había otro, estaba cubierto por un parche; vestía con un impecable traje de color escarlata que habría pasado por un uniforme de no ser por el modo tan poco decoroso con que lo llevaba y por el hecho de que todo él emanaba una autoridad desconcertante pero también (y eso hizo que la muchachita retrocediera instintivamente) una vena de crueldad que cuadraba magnífico con su aspecto elegante y curiosamente atrayente.

Aquél hombre que no podía ser otro que el capitán, se plantó delante de la joven colonia, examinándola de arriba abajo, María incluso podía sentir la mirada del hombre pasando de sus pantorrillas desnudas hasta su pecho, que subía y bajaba nerviosamente, hasta su rostro en esos momentos horriblemente pálido. El capitán dio un paso adelante, estiró una mano y sujetó con algo de brusquedad la moneda azteca, la examinó y asintió.

-Bien, cucarachas inútiles, por fin han hecho algo como es debido. –sentenció. –Ahora, dejen a la señorita conmigo y leven anclas antes de que ese estúpido de Antonio nos empiece a seguir.

María se vio de repente arrastrada por el misterioso hombre hasta lo que parecía un camarote muy fino y amplio, decorado todo con un gusto que se le antojaba antiguo y muy entrañable por los mapas desplegados por las paredes y las cosas exóticas que jamás había visto y que, imaginó, el capitán había obtenido de viajes anteriores.

Oyó a sus espaldas un sonido metálico, y unos segundos después la tensión de la cuerda se aflojó. Estaba libre y el capitán, aún detrás de ella, sostenía una preciosa daga y le sonreía con suficiencia.

-My lady, le pido disculpas por lo mal que la hayan podido tratar esas ratas de alcantarilla. Ellos no… están habituados a tratar con damas, si me entiende. –al no recibir por respuesta otra cosa que una mirada desconcertada, el capitán continuó. –Sé quién eres… Eres la hijita de España, a la que nombró después que él. No esperaba que estuvieras ya tan crecida, aunque por tu pinta aún eres muy joven… Ahora, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Porqué tendría que decirlo? –susurró María, tratando de no perder la calma, aunque la actitud llena de desfachatez mezclada con modales del desconocido la tenía en alerta.

-Porque es lo indicado, my lady. Yo… soy Inglaterra, pero mis asquerosos matones me dicen nada más capitán Kirkland, y mi nombre de pila es nada más Arthur, pero nadie… repito… nadie me debe llamar así. ¿Entendiste? –ella sólo asintió. –Excelente, ahora… ¿cuál dices que es tu nombre?

La jovencita suspiró, agachando la mirada mientras comprendía que no tenía otra opción.

-María.

-¿María? Qué… nombre tan peculiar… Se nota que ese idiota de España carece de imaginación. –Arthur soltó una carcajada maliciosa. –En fin, es un placer conocerla al fin, miss María. –dicho eso, el capitán echó a andar fuera del camarote, detenido sólo por la repentina voz de la novohispana.

-¡Alto…! Capitán… -añadió con más suavidad al ver el gesto airado que le dirigió. -¿Qué pasará conmigo?

-Nos acompañarás en éste viaje… -sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-No tienes opción… a menos que pretendas nadar a éstas alturas de regreso a la costa. Así que disfrute de su estadía en el _Maldición del Mar, _señorita María… and… good night…

El capitán cerró violentamente la puerta del camarote, soltando una alegre risotada mientras María, asustada, se encogía de miedo en el piso.

En la costa, Antonio se había dado cuenta al fin del secuestro de su hija, y su furia era tal que no paraba de gritar órdenes.

-¡Preparen todos los galeones de batalla! ¡No quiero a ningún guardia holgazaneando! ¡Salimos a primera hora… y a ése malnacido de Kirkland me lo entregarán vivo, yo mismo lo voy a hacer pedazos!

A su rabia le siguió un momento de gran pesar, en el que dirigió su mirada a la ventana abierta de la habitación vacía.

-No tengas miedo… -murmuró. –Papá ya va en camino… sé muy fuerte, mi pequeña…

_**Notitas históricas: **__El puerto de Campeche fue uno de los más atacados por los piratas en el siglo XVII, seguido más tarde por Veracruz, en los muchos intentos de la Corona Inglesa por arrebatarle a España tesoros de su colonia más próspera._

_Ahora sí, ¡__**los comentarios**__!_

_**Dako: **__Hmm… quizá en este fic no se pueda, pero puedes echarle un vistazo al de "No sé cómo amarla", que es un USMex que escribí hace poco._

_**Flannya: **__Sí, estuvo algo fuertecito ese cap, pero era cruelmente necesario. Y listo, aquí está y le atinaste ^^_

_**Lady Carmilla Bathory: **__Hola otra vez :D Jajaja mis telenovelas XD hmm eso depende, me refiero a lo de los fics por encargo._

_**Fernanda: **__Pues por fin la respuesta está aquí ^^ si, Lovino es tan… no sé, tan él._

_**Wind und Serebro: **__Pues espera porque habrá mucho, mucho más… Y sí, quizá Iván salga, quien sabe ;)_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__No me gusta a mi tampoco hacerlo sufrir u_u pero fue necesario. Ojalá este capítulo te guste ^^_

_Bueno, los dejo y esperen porque cada vez esto se pondrá más intenso… muajaja. ¿Qué pasara con María? ¿Los alcanzará Antonio a tiempo? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo._


	6. Al Amanecer

…

En cubierta, reinaba una calma deprimente. Las luces en las antorchas menguaban a momentos, los hombres dormían algunos, desparramados sobre la cubierta misma, y otros abajo, en sus hamacas remendadas y viejas, soñando quizá con todos los tesoros que anhelaban obtener y con las batallas que esperaban ganar antes de que su terrible destino se cumpliera.

Mientras tanto, un pequeño forcejeo se iniciaba en el interior del camarote que estaba apostado debajo de las escaleras; María, con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta, forcejeaba usando un largo prendedor de su cabello para forzar la cerradura de un gran vitral que estaba justo enfrente de la puerta, esperando que de un modo u otro diera a un camino fácil para escapar. Llevaba ya varios minutos retorciendo sin éxito alguno el prendedor y amenazando con quebrarlo por el desesperado esfuerzo, y la desesperanza la cubría poco a poco, pero entonces escuchó un débil "clic" y el vitral cedió.

Sonriente, María empujó con cuidado el vitral, lista para escaparse por fin de aquél barco… sólo para encontrarse con un angosto balcón que daba directo al mar y a la oscuridad de la madrugada. Un gemido de pesar se ahogó en su garganta mientras miraba, hipnotizada, aquélla negrura que rugía a sus pies y escupía espuma alrededor del barco, sin más luz que la de la luna tenue sobre él. Aquello acababa de arruinar por completo sus planes.

Salió, acercándose al balcón y mirando como hipnotizada el agua. Podría saltar, pero sería inútil, incluso peligroso, a menos que hubiera un bote esperándola abajo; sí, podría subir a cubierta usando una soga o algo así, soltar la amarra de un bote y lanzarse a él y entonces remar… ¿a dónde? No tenía idea ni de por dónde iban ni de cómo regresar a casa, pero cualquier cosa, incluso morir de inanición, eran más aceptables que continuar ahí al lado de los piratas, así que se dispuso a buscar una soga y trepar por el vitral.

-Well, well… -susurró una voz sobre su cabeza, haciendo que se le helara la sangre. Justo arriba y mirando tranquilamente a la joven, estaba el capitán. -¿Qué ha sido todo esto, señorita? ¿Quería… gozar la vista?

María palideció y entró bruscamente al camarote. Arthur, dando un salto y cayendo limpiamente en el balcón, echó a andar tras ella, y aunque la joven empujó el vitral para encerrarse no sirvió de nada, el capitán le devolvió el empujón y ella cayó bruscamente al suelo mientras él entraba y cerraba de un portazo a sus espaldas, con la mirada llena de salvajía.

-¡Aléjese de mí! –exclamó ella, arrastrándose como un cangrejo para alejarse del capitán.

-Pretendías huir, ¿cierto? ¿Y cómo, si se puede saber? –añadió con voz venenosa mientras desenfundaba su espada y la apuntaba directo al pecho de ella.

-¡Eso no le importa, aléjese!

-Me parece que eres una niñita estúpida… You, my darling, no puedes escapar así como así de éste barco. ¿Qué, pensabas nadar en las heladas aguas de regreso a casa con tu papi?

-No, yo quería… quería…

-Correcto, no tenías ni idea de qué hacer. Imaginemos que te hubieras lanzado al mar, ¿tienes una idea de lo mucho que habría perdido en el proceso, eh? ¿Tienes la menor idea del trabajo que me costó hacerme contigo? ¡Contesta, dammit!

La punta de la espada se apoyó sobre la garganta de María, y ella gimió de miedo. Arthur, sin embargo, no hizo ningún otro movimiento, y permaneció un rato en silencio observándola fijamente, sin parpadear; la minuciosa inspección finalizó, y el capitán apartó su espada lentamente, permitiendo que la joven exhalara un suspiro de alivio.

-Creí… -musitó con sinceridad. –Creí que iba a matarme.

-Dime, niña, ¿de qué me sirve matarte ahora? –replicó con frialdad, dándole la espalda. –Días y noches navegando desde mi casa por el Atlántico, atacando carabelas y galeones españoles… sí, fueron días buenos pero ahora de veras tengo algo por lo que ése idiot de Antonio pelearía… o entregaría la Corona de ser necesario.

-Mi padre jamás entregaría nada.

-¿Ni siquiera por ti? –el capitán soltó una fría carcajada. –Eso sí me cuesta trabajo creerlo.

María desvió la mirada y suspiró débilmente.

-Si entregara la corona… entonces… yo quedaría a merced suya de todos modos, y si pelea…

-Si tu padre pelea sólo se condenará. Y tú… quedarías a mi merced, de igual modo. ¿No sería entonces preferible que se rindiera a perder la vida?

La muchachita no contestó, estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Rendirse y vivir, o pelear y morir… era algo muy difícil de decidir, era cierto, porque en la lucha nada se tiene seguro, y en la rendición sólo existía la cobardía; su madre no se rindió y murió por ello, dejándola sola, entonces… ¿su padre por puro orgullo la abandonaría también?

Arthur miró de soslayo hacia el vitral, y sonrió con su característica mueca.

-Well, Young miss… quite ésa cara larga y disfrute de un espectáculo que nunca podría ver en tierra… -estiró su mano, ofreciéndosela amablemente a María; ella, en principio, desconfió, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptarla por temor a hacer enfadar más al capitán. Entonces ambos se acercaron al vitral, y Arthur lo abrió de par en par.

María tuvo que ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Estaba amaneciendo y el cielo, antaño negro, estaba teñido de hermosos colores rosas y naranjas que se fundían con las nubes que antecedían al sol, y el océano a sus pies ya no era un monstruo siniestro, sino un salvaje y hermoso manto azul marino que se agitaba alegremente. Las primeras gaviotas cruzaron por encima de sus cabezas, dirigiéndose hacia el sol y embelleciendo aún más la vista.

-Es tan… hermoso… -suspiró ella, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos en un arrebato de conmoción. Tantos años de su vida había deseado ver eso y ahora, sólo ahora, podía admirarlo del modo que más le gustaba. Arthur, de pie detrás de ella, contemplaba silenciosamente a la admirada joven.

-Good… verás muchos de éstos amaneceres en nuestro viaje. Ahora… adentro. –con suavidad, la tomó de un brazo y la devolvió al camarote, María hubiera deseado quedarse mirando por más tiempo el amanecer pero de todos modos se dejó arrastrar adentro por el pirata sin protestar. –Bueno, young miss, permanezca aquí sin fugarse ni hacer escándalo y pasará seguramente un viaje agradable, ¿entendido?

-Pero… ¿a dónde vamos?

-Hmm… eso… es algo que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos. –y Arthur guiñó su ojo maliciosamente antes de cerrar el vitral, colocándole un pequeño candado en la cerradura que quién sabe de dónde lo había sacado. –Ah, y… por cierto… ¿pretende pasar todo el viaje usando ése vestido?

-¿Qué? –tan angustiada había estado por su suerte, que María no notó que estaba aún usando el amplio vestido del día anterior. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que había resultado para dormir y del dolor que le provocaba.

Arthur rió suavemente.

-No tenemos ropas femeninas a bordo, of course, pero podremos conseguirle unas muy pronto.

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a pisar tierra? –el rostro de María se iluminó esperanzado. Apenas tocara puerto el barco ella podría saltar al agua y escabullirse, no tenía motivos para temer porque, al fin y al cabo, todo el continente le pertenecía a su padre y encontraría refugio seguro. Pero para su desconcierto el capitán soltó una alegre carcajada que no auguraba nada bueno, y respondió:

-Hell no! Verá, my lady, desde hace algún tiempo estamos persiguiendo un barco muy especial… y justamente esta madrugada mi vigía me ha despertado para avisarme que estamos a muy poco de alcanzarlo.

-¿Uno de los barcos de mi padre?

-No, my dear. Un barco de ése idiota afeminado de Francia.

María parecía haber quedado en shock. Si aquéllas palabras eran ciertas, ¿qué tan peligroso sería permitir que el "amigo" de su padre la viera? Al menos estaba segura de que no tendría que seguir navegando con filibusteros pero resultaba arriesgado, al fin y al cabo hacía tantos años que no lo veía que era improbable que la reconociera. Pero apenas iba a preguntar algo que podría resultar esencial para su escape, cuando una voz en el exterior gritó animadamente:

-Captain, captain! The ship! The french ship is near!

-Excelente. –siseó Arthur. Miró una vez más a la novohispana y, sonriendo con indulgencia, le advirtió: -Quédate aquí, my lady, si no quieres meterte en problemas de verdad.

Antes de que María pudiera aventurar cualquier otra cosa, el capitán salió disparado por la puerta del camarote, la cual abrió con una larga llave que llevaba sujeta al cuello con una fina cadena de oro, y luego la cerró del mismo modo; desde adentro, la joven colonia apenas podía atisbar algo entre los cristales tan decorados de la puerta, pero de inmediato supo que estaba en el medio de una pelea porque podía escuchar con toda claridad las órdenes del inglés a su tripulación:

-Listen! ¡Preparen los cañones, no disparen hasta que yo les ordene, manténganse tranquilos, como si no estuvieran y no permitan que los del otro barco los vean! Esa maldita rana esta vez sí me las va a pagar.

María escuchó el sonido de varios pares de pies subiendo y bajando, corriendo, saltando, y bajo sus pies escuchó un estertor extraño, como si arrastraran algo especialmente pesado, y luego de un par de minutos apenas, reinó el más horrible de los silencios. Justo detrás del barco estaba el sol, y por lo tanto el barco era perfectamente visible, y entonces se preguntó cómo pretendía el capitán que no fueran descubiertos. Se imaginó del otro lado venir el poderoso navío francés, tan tranquilo como siempre, sin sospechar absolutamente nada.

Entonces, cuando la tensión se había vuelto más insoportable, la potente voz de Arthur apenas clamó:

-Fire!

Hubo un estruendo horroroso, y la joven incluso pudo oír cómo crujía la madera del otro barco pese a no poder verlo. Entonces, comenzaron los gritos, primero de algarabía, luego de rabia, y el barco dio una violenta sacudida, entonces ella supo que los del navío francés estaba respondiendo al ataque.

-Bloody frog! –maldijo Arthur. -¡Preparen otra vez los cañones si no quieren que los use a ustedes de municiones!

Continuaron los disparos, el barco comenzó a tambalearse de manera desagradable y María tuvo la sospecha de que los cañones del otro barco eran de mayor calibre o, quizá, eran más numerosos. Entonces los gritos se reiniciaron y Arthur exclamó con un rugido de triunfo:

-¡Al abordaje, ahora!

Pero a los pocos segundos se reinició el caos. María atisbaba lo mejor que podía por el cristal, pero sólo veía siluetas; miró a sus espaldas, donde el vitral estaba bloqueado por el candado y sintió desesperación. Lo único que podía hacer en ésos momentos era, pues, esperar a que de una milagrosa manera, alguien se acordara que seguía encerrada y la rescatara.

Hubo más gritos, había una pelea en cubierta, pero era imposible distinguir a nadie; a continuación hubo más disparos, pero no de cañones, sino de pistolas, y el ruido aumentó horriblemente, porque el aire se llenó de gemidos, bramidos y maldiciones en francés e inglés. Entonces, María escuchó a Arthur exclamar con visible enojo:

-Bloody hell! ¡Quita tu asquerosa mano de mi hermosa nave, Francis!

-Francis… -susurró la novohispana. Y como una respuesta a su silenciosa plegaria, la voz dulzona de su accidental compañero de juegos de la infancia respondió:

-Deberías alegrarte de que toque tu bañera mugrienta, Arthur, con mi sólo tacto la embellezco un poco más, hon hon…

-¡Silencio!

Hubo un ruido metálico que sonó peligrosamente cerca, y María alcanzó a distinguir dos siluetas que luchaban a pocos metros del camarote; eran Arthur y Francis que estaban peleando con sus respectivas espadas. Uno de ellos lanzó una violenta estocada, pero ésta fue a dar contra el cristal de la puerta, y apenas la colonia logró echarse atrás a tiempo para evitar que la espada la atravesara en la frente. Quitándose los cristales que le llovieron encima, se incorporó con cuidado y a través del hueco continuó mirando la encarnecida batalla de los dos enemigos, en parte con miedo, en parte con fascinación.

Arthur y Francis eran, a su estilo, muy buenos combatientes, el francés era muy dedicado y sus movimientos bien estudiados y peligrosos, y el pirata, por su parte, era más agresivo y atacaba sin miedo a su oponente, así que ambos se lanzaban violentas estocadas, saltaban, giraban, un par de veces estuvieron a punto de herirse mutuamente y sólo se salvaron de milagro. Detrás de ellos, no paraban los golpes, los disparos y los gritos, pero su combate personal era de tal modo que casi parecía sincronizado.

Entonces, Francis se lanzó de frente, Arthur apenas consiguió apartarse a tiempo pero el francés dio de lleno con la puerta y la punta de su espada se clavó en ésta, comenzando un forcejeo por destrabarla. Fue ahí cuando se topó con el rostro conmocionado de la novohispana, y tardó apenas unos segundos en darse cuenta de quién era.

-¿N… Nouvelle-Espagne? –susurró sorprendido, pero ella no tuvo tiempo para contestarle porque Arthur aprovechó ése momento para lanzarse sobre él, siendo rechazado por una brusca patada. Por fin la espada se desclavó y los dos combatientes siguieron en su lucha.

-¡Peleas bien, mon ami! Si tan sólo amaras como luchas… -musitó maliciosamente Francis, tratando de no reír.

-Shut up! –exclamó Arthur, lanzándose con furia hacia él. La colisión fue tal que las espadas de ambos salieron volando lejos de su alcance. Por unos segundos, ambos se miraron sin saber qué hacer, y entonces, el capitán sacó una pequeña navaja y la blandió. –Well, frog… parece que has quedado en desventaja.

-Nunca, cheri… -y para su desconcierto, el francés sacó una navaja vagamente parecida. El combate se reinició pero más encarnizado, ahora que debían acercarse más el uno al otro para tratar de dañarse. Arthur dio una estocada y rasguñó a Francis en la muñeca; el francés profirió un débil gemido de dolor y miró, desconcertado, cómo goteaba sangre por su brazo. –Non!

Lo atacó con más fiereza en respuesta. Un grito de júbilo hizo que el capitán volviese su rostro hacia atrás, donde los marineros franceses huían en desbandada. Ése momento de distracción le costó caro, porque cuando se volvió para seguir luchando y, de paso, restregarle en la cara a Francis que su tripulación había optado por escapar, éste último le dio una cuchillada.

-Adieu, mon chéri, nos veremos luego, de seguro… -se despidió con una sonrisa ladina antes de escaparse. Arthur estaba tirado boca abajo en el piso, mordiéndose con fuerza los labios para no gemir de dolor mientras apretaba con ambas manos su pecho. Fue ahí cuando sus hombres se dieron cuenta de que estaba herido, y lo rodearon inmediatamente, cuchicheando visiblemente asustados.

-¡El capitán está herido!

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Se ve bastante mal… eso es mucha sangre…

María, saliendo por fin de su asombro, empezó a gritar:

-¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! –los piratas se volvieron para verla. -¡Yo… puedo ayudarlo, sólo tráiganlo a su camarote!

-¿Y si intentas fugarte, niña? –inquirió uno.

-No lo haré… lo juro.

No viendo otro remedio, los hombres alzaron en brazos a su capitán, y luego de usar la llave que llevaba en el cuello entraron al camarote y lo acostaron sobre el lecho. María, temblando nerviosamente, se acercó; Arthur ya había dejado de quejarse, pero estaba visiblemente pálido y toda su camisa estaba manchada en sangre. Sobreponiéndose al espanto inicial, la joven se arremangó y ordenó con toda la calma de la que era capaz:

-Tráiganme agua tibia y alcohol.

-¿Alcohol, de qué tipo?

-No sé, ¡del que tengan!

Mientras todos salían apresuradamente, María se dedicó a descubrirle la herida, quitándole la casaca y luego, tan suavemente como podía, la camisa. El capitán entreabrió su ojo y sonrió, mitad divertido, mitad complacido, y murmuró:

-¿Te deleitas con la vista?

-…No. –repuso la joven, desviando su mirada del torso desnudo del inglés. El otro respondió con una débil risita amable.

-What? ¿Acaso jamás has visto a un hombre…!

-Solo a mi padre… y no le gusta que lo mire, dice que es inmoral.

-Hmm, ya veo, el idiota de España y sus ideas retrógradas… Sólo te hará daño oír siempre sus consejos como si fueran dogmas, my lady, eso sí lo puedo asegurar.

Por fin, dos hombres reaparecieron con un balde de agua y una botella de ron. María usó jirones aún limpios de la camisa para, primero, limpiar la herida con agua, y después de eso tomó la botella y la destapó. Arthur se relamió gustosamente los labios.

-Yes, un buen trago me vendría bien ahor…. ¡AH! Bloody hell! –se retorció dolorido cuando la novohispana dejó caer un chorrito de licor sobre la herida.

-No sea llorón, por favor. –dijo con un dejo de sonrisa en los labios, terminando de vendar la herida con los jirones de tela restantes. –Listo, ya está bien.

-Wait… -antes de que la joven se pudiera alejar, Arthur tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, apretándola ligeramente. Ése gesto tan extraño hizo que María se desorientara, y buscó una respuesta en el rostro del capitán, quien ahora la contemplaba con indulgencia y ternura. Una sonrisa mucho más humana y agradable cruzó por los labios del hombre. –Thanks.

-Yo… sí, de nada… -repuso como respuesta, desviando la mirada. Arthur, sin embargo, llevó la mano de ella hacia sus labios y, para gran desconcierto de María, la besó delicadamente. Las miradas de ambos se reencontraron, la de ella con sorpresa y timidez, y la de él con afecto, un afecto que ella jamás había conocido ni entendido y que ahora que estaba tan vivaz y presente ante sus ojos, la llenaba de miedo pueril y de curiosidad.

-So, Mary… -murmuró el capitán. -¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que mejore?

-Eh… ¿qué? Pero…

-Please…

La novohispana suspiró y asintió débilmente.

-Sí… está bien. Lo haré.

-Good, entonces… -Arthur sonrió, esta vez con algo de burla. –Tendrás que dormir conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –María se apartó bruscamente de él, mirándolo con enfado mientras un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. -¡No debo dormir con ningún hombre!

-C'mon, my lady, no vamos a hacer nada.

-¡Eso no importa!

-¿Qué acaso jamás has dormido junto a nadie?

-Bueno… sí… con mi padre… ¡Pero no es lo mismo, es mi padre!

-And a man… Curioso que duermas con el idiota Antonio pero no conmigo.

-¡No es… no lo voy a hacer! –sentenció, dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Arthur rió débilmente.

-Ya veremos, my lady, ya veremos…

_**Notas históricas: **__aunque la mayoría de los ataques de piratas a Nueva España fueron perpetradas por corsarios franceses (hon hon hon~ Francia y sus primeros intentos de… ejem… invadir a México), también se tienen noticias de ataques por parte de piratas ingleses en toda la zona del Golfo y del océano Pacífico, aunque de esto veremos en el siguiente capítulo para mayor claridad._

_Ahora… __**¡los comentarios!**_

_**Dako: **__Puedo intentarlo ^^ aunque como el fic es más de México y España (es decir, no meto a las otras colonias y virreinatos) será complicadito._

_**MorphineGun12: **__Gracias por comenzar a leerlo ^^ sí, quise que fuera dramático el inicio porque, seamos sinceros, la historia colonial no empezó en las mejores instancias (y tampoco terminó de buen modo). _

_**Flannya: **__Sip, tenían su Código bien estipulado y ay del que lo tratara de romper. Pero bueno. Arthur seguirá siendo medio vándalo en su ser y en su barco es amo y señor, así que a María le toca achicopalar XD pobre España, estará sufriendo pesadillas nomás de pensar que su "bebé" adorada está en manos del pirata pervertido._

_Bueno, hoy no hubo tantos reviews (amo los reviews ._. En serio) así que espero muchos más porque el siguiente capítulo se pondrá bastante violento… y personal ;) ¡Anden, por cada comentario que dejan un marinero francés cae apaleado por la diabólica tripulación del querido capitán Kirkland!_


	7. Un Pirata y una Princesa

…

El segundo amanecer en el océano, luego de una ardua tarde de labores silenciosos y de presagios. Todo estaba en absoluta calma, del navío francés no había una sola señal, y bajo la cubierta los hombres se dedicaban a tomar un descanso nervioso, nervioso por el temor de perder a su capitán que había pasado el día anterior languideciendo en su camarote.

Cuando los primeros débiles rayos de sol penetraron por el gran vitral, María abrió los ojos; se sentía extrañamente incómoda, como si hubiera dormido excesivamente tiesa durante la noche a pesar de que estaba acostada sobre una cama. Entonces sintió algo que se revolvía nerviosamente detrás de ella y que gemía en sueños y miró de soslayo. Tuvo que ahogar un grito escandalizado al darse cuenta que estaba atrapada bajo el brazo del capitán, quien yacía profundamente dormido a su lado.

-¡Dios mío! –susurró mientras un rubor intenso le subía a las mejillas. Había dormido con un hombre, un hombre que huelga decirlo no era su padre, y encima de todo... ¿cómo demonios fue que se quedó dormida en ropa interior? Tan aprisa como pudo, se zafó del abrazo del inglés y se disponía ya a levantarse de la cama cuando éste despertó y miró, soñoliento, a la confundida muchacha.

-¿Qué… acaso me vas a dejar aquí? –gruñó. –Ah, como si me importara… -añadió con un dejo de burla.

-¿Porqué demonios dormimos juntos? –replicó María aún alterada.

-Well… ¿no recuerdas nada? –le preguntó con sorna, guiñándole un ojo. La novohispana sintió como si algo frío le goteara en la espalda y el darse cuenta de su terror, el inglés soltó una carcajada burlona. –No pongas esa cara, my lady, no pasó absolutamente nada. Sólo… que te quedaste dormida arrodillada frente a la cama y… well…

-¿Y?

Arthur hizo un gesto extraño, como si tratara de bloquear en su mente un pensamiento desagradable, y luego agitó la cabeza con rabia de un lado a otro antes de sentarse en la cama.

-Bah, no importa. Now… manda a alguien por desayuno para los dos, ¿quieres?

María parpadeó, confundida por ése trato tan brusco, pero también se le dibujó una sonrisa bastante rara y asintió dócilmente. Había algo en aquélla actitud cambiante del pirata que le parecía muy… novedoso, por decirlo de algún modo, algo que no le recordaba al trato afectuoso y paternal que rayaba con lo empalagoso por parte de Antonio y que mucho menos tenía que ver con los modales afectados y melosos de Francis. Y, hablando del francés, él la había reconocido durante la batalla, él sabía que estaba ahí y si se había escapado, entonces, ¿sería posible que fuera y le contara a su padre que ella no estaba tan lejos? ¿Sería posible que así, incluso, pudieran rescatarla?

-Mary! –exclamó de pronto Arthur. –El desayuno.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah sí, lo siento!

En aquéllos momentos y con mucha más velocidad de la imaginada, el barco pirata se dirigía hacia el sur, buscando la ruta que conectaba al océano Atlántico con el Pacífico, y no muy lejos de ahí, dos barcos de banderas diferentes se topaban y había una segunda pelea abordo.

-¡Tú! –chillaba lleno de furia un hombre vestido correctamente con ropas de color rojo sangre y negro, que agitaba una alabarda sobre su cabeza como quien agita un látigo. A sus pies, gimoteaba un hombre rubio vestido de azul cielo y que mordía nerviosamente un pañuelo rosado. -¡Pagarás por atreverte a acercarte aquí de nuevo!

-¡Mon ami, si vous plait! –sollozaba el otro. -¡No deberías ser tan cruel con tu viejo amigo!

-Amigo… ¡qué maldito amigo! –escupía el español. –Ahora mismo o te mato con esto o te envío a la horca, francés pervertido.

-¡Pero, chéri, tengo algo para ti! ¡Algo que es más valioso que todo tu oro y todas tus joyas!

-¿Ah sí, y qué según tú?

-Bueno… mi tan valiosísima y apetecida lengua tiene un precio, mon ami Antoinne…

-Tu precio será tu vida como me salgas con alguna estupidez.

-¿Estupidez, Antoinne? –y el francés sonrió seductoramente, levantando una ceja. -¿Es acaso estupidez que éste humilde amigo tuyo conozca exactamente el estado y la ubicación de algo tan precioso como… tu adorada hija?

Antonio palideció tanto que casi parecía transparente.

-María… ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está, coño?!

-La Nouvelle –Espagne está navegando con dirección hacia Panamá, en ese barquito conocido como _Maldición del Mar _y a la merced de las indignas manos de cierto cejón malhumorado y borracho llamado…

-Arthur Kirkland. –el rostro blanco del español pasó a volverse rojo de coraje. -¡Ése maldito cerdo tiene a mi bebé! ¡Lo voy a descuartizar! ¡Lo voy a destripar! ¡Lo voy a colgar de lo más alto del fuerte de Córdoba por su…!

-Chéri, no escatimes esfuerzos en gritar, mejor ve y busca a tu belle mademoiselle… -sugirió muy adecuadamente Francis, quien se ponía lentamente de pie.

-Sí, tienes razón. ¡Zarpamos ahora mismo hacia Panamá! –exclamó a su tripulación. Una vez más, los marineros franceses se dieron a la fuga a sus respectivos barcos.

-Antoinne, ¿qué hay de mi recompensa? –gimoteó Francis.

-Tu recompensa es que te deje largar con tus filibusteros sin hacerte daño. –gruñó Antonio. El francés iba a protestar, pero como vio que éste agitaba amenazadoramente su alabarda prefirió no decir más y, quejándose en voz baja, se alejó con sus hombres.

El barco pirata cruzó por el estrecho y entró a las aguas del océano Pacífico. María, aún encerrada en el camarote, miraba a través del estrecho balcón (al que Arthur había decidido darle acceso) el inmenso mar, con sus aves y sus delfines que saltaban contentos alrededor del navío, dándole al solitario espectáculo una nota de felicidad.

-Mary…

-¿Eh? –miró a su espalda. El capitán, ya recuperado de sus heridas, tenía la vista clavada en el piso.

-Yo… bueno, no yo, la tripulación… bueno, yo en realidad… nosotros… yo… ¡Ten! –le lanzó un fardo envuelto en un saco. María lo desató y miró, sorprendida, lo que contenía. –Ya sé que no es precisamente ropa de mujer pero… es de tu talla y no está gastada… es decir, no la usamos… la compramos, bueno, no realmente, la robamos del barco de Francia…

-Es muy bonita… -susurró, mirando la camisa blanca de idéntico estilo que la que usaba en casa, y unos pantalones negros cortos hasta la rodilla.

-Sí, lo que sea… es que el vestido está muy sucio y quizá no querrías usarlo… ¡No es que me importe! –aclaró con tono escandalizado el inglés. –Pero… bueno, ahí la tienes así que… úsala si quieres, la verdad no me importa.

Con ésas rudas palabras, el capitán desapareció. María, conteniendo la risa, volvió al camarote para vestirse; tenía razón, le quedaban bastante bien las ropas e imaginó que debían ser del ajuar de un muchachito. No había ningún espejo en el camarote, pero no le importó gran cosa y pasó el resto de la tarde admirando silenciosamente su nueva vestimenta.

-Si mi padre me viera así… -dijo en voz alta mientras reía. La risa, sin embargo, se le congeló en los labios. Si su padre la viera así… la verdad no le importaba mucho cómo la viera, con tal de que pudieran verse otra vez…

Pero conforme pasaban los días, el pensamiento de su padre se disolvía cada vez más, tal y como había sucedido con su lengua materna. El recuerdo estaba ahí, latente, pero se volvió tan poco importante que cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya lo había enterrado, y tal cosa sucedió cuando el barco, que ahora marchaba en línea recta hacia arriba, pasando muy cerca de sus propias tierras, avanzó hacia un sitio que hasta ese entonces le resultaba casi desconocido.

Una tarde, la puerta del camarote se abrió de par en par y Arthur apareció en la puerta.

-C'mon, Mary, sal de ahí.

Cuando la colonia estuvo afuera, el capitán le ofreció amablemente su brazo, y la condujo por toda la cubierta. Era la primera vez en quién sabe cuántos días que María podía estar en el exterior, sin contar sus escapadas bien vigiladas al balcón, y se sorprendió de lo inmensamente hermoso que era todo desde aquélla nueva vista, incluso el barco le parecía mucho más bonito que la primera vez que lo vio, con todo y que entre las velas reposaba la bandera pirata a media asta. Arthur siguió caminando hasta que llegaron al borde de estribor.

-¿Sabes a dónde vamos? –le preguntó.

-Hmm… no, la verdad no lo sé.

-Es una bahía… seguramente tu padre la conoce pero es demasiado idiota como para acercarse ahí. La hemos usado como escondite desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Suena… bueno, ¿porqué me lo dice ahora?

-Sólo me preguntaba si… querrías bajar a tierra con nosotros… -murmuró visiblemente avergonzado, para luego añadir con voz más gruñona: -¡Ah! ¡Pe… pero si intentas escapar o hacer cualquier otra cosa, vas a lamentarlo mucho, niñita!

María suspiró y giró los ojos, quitándole importancia a ésa amenaza.

-Está bien, acepto. Y prometo no tratar de fugarme. –añadió. -¿De verdad pisaremos tierra?

-Los hombres están cansados, y no hemos tenido actividad desde lo que pasó con ésa maldita rana francesa, así que me parece lo mejor. –repuso tranquilamente. María no pudo evitar reírse por esa referencia tan poco halagadora a Francis. –So… ¿aceptas?

-Claro que sí, capitán, además… esta parte del mundo no la conozco. Me gustaría verla… un poco más. –murmuró mientras sus ojos paseaban por las olas que rugían alegremente bajo sus pies. Arthur, con una voz mucho más dulce y humana, repuso:

-Podrías hacerlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Well… podrías… no sé… unirte a la tripulación…

María desvió su mirada del mar hacia el inglés, que parecía muy apenado de sus propias palabras.

-¿Acaso está invitándome a convertirme en pirata, capitán?

-Ah… ya sé que no quieres y eso lo entiendo, I was just saying…

Hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos, y después, Arthur se retiró haciendo un gesto de superioridad con las manos y dejando a la novohispana sola, mirando el inmenso mar mientras el sol moría en su horizonte.

Un par de días después, el grito del vigía los alertó.

-¡Tierra a la vista!

Hubo varios clamores de júbilo en la cubierta, acompañada de cantos y aplausos ruidosos. En el camarote, María se incorporó despacio mientras Arthur, que ya estaba despierto desde hacía unos minutos, terminaba de vestirse. Durante aquéllos días después de la pelea con Francis, el pirata había aceptado que la jovencita durmiera en la cama y él se echaba sobre una hamaca a pocos pasos de ella.

-Well, ¿no irás a ver la bahía? –le preguntó fingiendo quitarle importancia al asunto. María asintió y echó a correr hacia el vitral, lo abrió y salió al balcón. A su lado derecho, una gigantesca bahía completamente abandonada por la mano del hombre se expandía, hermosa, ante sus ojos; kilómetros de arena blanca, palmeras y por supuesto, el mar de un espléndido color turquesa. Aquello era, sin duda, todo un paraíso.

Todos desembarcaron y pasaron el día tirados al sol, bromeando, cantando y tomando, pero el capitán parecía estar retraído. No apartaba su mirada de María quien, con mucha timidez, caminaba por la playa, con la sorpresa y la emoción retratadas en sus ojos dorados. Pasaron las horas, los hombres se dispusieron a comer y luego a dormir, dejando la playa en un absoluto silencio.

Era ya el atardecer, y el sol iluminaba hermosamente la extensa bahía. María, cansada, se quitó sus ropas de muchacho y las dobló cuidadosamente sobre una pequeña roca que sobresalía en la arena; no notó que Arthur, de pie detrás de una palmera, la espiaba cautelosamente, con una pequeña punzada de celos por temor a que sus hombres la vieran de ésa forma, aunque ni él mismo supiera de dónde le venía ésa emoción. Luego, con paso galante, se acercó.

-So? ¿Te gusta éste lugar?

-¡Capitán! –instintivamente, María se llevó las manos al pecho en un intento de cubrirse tal y como Antonio le había advertido, pero la sonrisa burlona del inglés le hizo recordar que de todos modos, él ya la había visto así. No tuvo más opción que apartar sus manos.

-No contestaste a mi pregunta, New Spain… ¿te gusta o no?

-Bueno, esto… esto es un paraíso. –aceptó finalmente, dirigiendo otra mirada soñadora al horizonte. -¿De verdad… todo esto es mío?

-Of course! No me digas que el idiota de Antonio nunca… -María agachó la vista, y Arthur guardó silencio. Luego, calando sus manos en sus pantalones como si lo hiciera en unos bolsillos invisibles, repuso: -Acompáñame a recorrer este lugar, no quiero pasar la tarde viendo dormir a éstas ratas.

Ambos se alejaron un muy buen tramo, hasta cruzar al otro lado de la bahía que estaba defendida de la mirada exterior por una gran pared de acantilado que formaba una C invertida. Ahí, el silencio era aún mayor, pero también el eco del mar era más claro, más armonioso y dulce; María no se resistió y haciendo caso a su naturaleza infantil y aún intocada, echó a correr directo al mar, haciendo que el inglés gritara muy alterado:

-¡No, Mary! ¡No entres, te vas a…!

-¡Sí! –exclamó ella muy contenta, entrando de un salto al agua y saliendo a flote, riendo muy contenta. Arthur resopló, aliviado y molesto. -¡Vamos, capitán, venga conmigo!

-What? ¡Claro que no! Yo me quedaré aquí.

-¿Qué, acaso no sabe nadar?

-No es eso, es que… me gusta estar aquí. –algo malhumorado, el pirata se sentó lo más alejado posible del agua, mirando el vaivén de la novohispana entre las olas. Por fin, salió chorreando agua por todas partes y sacudiendo su cabello, sonriendo dulcemente. No tenía verdaderas intenciones de hacerlo, pero la mirada de Arthur se desvió de la cara de la colonia hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Como estaba empapada, la ropa interior se había adherido más a su piel y dejaba ver perfecto su contorno, y silenciosamente el inglés escudriñó las delicadas caderas, las piernas delgadas, los pequeños pies de aspecto infantil, y más arriba, su pecho bien formado, signo de la mujercita que estaba por venir.

María se acercó, sin tener la menor idea de la clase de cosas que estaban pasándole por la cabeza en esos momentos al pirata, y preguntó inocentemente:

-¿Pasa algo?

Arthur se puso de pie, parado a pocos centímetros de distancia de la novohispana, observando sin una expresión definida el rostro ajeno, que cada vez mostraba más desconcierto y hasta desconfianza. Las manos del inglés tomaron delicadamente los hombros de María, subiendo despacio hasta sujetarla del cuello, usando sus pulgares para obligarla levantar su mentón; lento, muy lento, acercó su cara a la de ella, y se quedó contemplándola con su ojo descubierto entreabierto.

-Mary… dime algo… ¿alguna vez tú has… estado con un hombre?

-¿Qué? No entiendo.

-Es decir… ¿has besado a alguien?

-Bueno… sí, a mi padre.

-No, my darling, no entiendes… me refiero a besarlo y acariciarlo no… no como lo hacen los padres y sus hijos, sino… de un modo diferente.

-¡Ah! –y un rubor inocente apareció en las mejillas de la jovencita. –No, nunca. Mi padre dice que yo no debo…

-Bloody Spain, siempre arruinando la diversión. –masculló de mal modo. -¿Y jamás has sentido curiosidad?

-Pues… la verdad, no lo sé. No entiendo nada sobre ésas cosas porque yo…

-Porque nunca lo has hecho. Well, my sweet little girl, permíteme mostrarte… cómo se hace…

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera protestar, Arthur se inclinó del todo sobre ella y aprisionó sus labios entre los suyos, primero con mucha suavidad y dulzura por temor a asustarla, disfrutando mucho más de lo que nunca había soñado con el sabor y la delicadeza de aquélla boca virginal, y mientras lo hacía notó cómo la novohispana se rendía a su beso y se dejaba llevar. Pasó sus manos del cuello a la cintura de la jovencita, estrechándola fuertemente contra sí y viendo con sorpresa que ella le correspondía; los brazos de María pasaron a su cuello y sintió con indecible placer que intentaba algo torpemente seguir el ritmo de su beso. Se separaron levemente, mirándose el uno al otro con la duda impresa, preguntándose mutuamente si debían continuar, pero los luminosos ojos de la colonia hicieron mella en el corazón del inglés, y éste continuó con su asalto, esta vez más intenso.

Volvió a besarla, inquieto y desesperado, chupando ansiosamente los labios rojizos de la joven y acariciando su largo cabello, enredando sus dedos entre éstos. María aprendía rápido lo que debía hacer y no tardó mucho en actuar por sí misma, respondiendo al beso con la misma fuerza y dejando, de pronto, que la punta de su lengua se paseara sobre el labio inferior de Arthur, en un gesto visiblemente ingenuo pero que en la práctica consiguió acabar con el poco autocontrol de su compañero. Éste, gimiendo débilmente, la tomó por las caderas y con un movimiento rápido pero suave, la acostó sobre la arena, con él echado sobre ella. Notó que ése gesto la había tomado por sorpresa, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La besaba, casi devorándole los labios y deslizando su lengua en el interior de la boca ajena, acariciaba con indecible ansiedad su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, pasando sus manos desde la espalda hasta las caderas y luego por sus piernas; Arthur pasó sus labios al cuello de María, llenándolo de besos y de suaves mordidas que la hicieron estremecerse. Podía oír con suma claridad los suaves suspiros de la novohispana que lo incitaban a continuar, y cuando mordió con cierta fuerza su cuello justo debajo de su oreja derecha, la oyó gemir:

-¡Arthur!

Las uñas de la joven se clavaron bruscamente en sus hombros, haciéndolo exhalar un quejido de dolor y de placer. Apresuradamente, Arthur sujetó las piernas de María por debajo de los muslos y las separó para poder acomodarse entre ellas; miró una vez más el destello de inocente temor en el mar dorado de su iris, y sintió deseos de tomarla y hacerla suya ahí mismo, con toda la fiereza de la que era capaz para escucharla gritar y gemir su nombre, y luego tenerla solamente ahí, acurrucada entre sus brazos, débil y agotada por el esfuerzo, durmiendo confiada y contenta a su lado. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la arena y se inclinó una vez más sobre el rostro de su cautiva, besándola con un arrebato de pasión incontenible, mientras ella acariciaba dulcemente sus hombros y su espalda. El inglés movió ligeramente sus caderas, rozando la intimidad de la joven con la suya por encima de la ropa, y un intenso rubor apareció en las mejillas de ella.

Pudo haber sido, pudieron haberse quedado ahí y él hubiera podido tomarla y robarla tal y como deseaba, pero algo lo detuvo, algo que ni él mismo entendía. De pronto se vio sobre la joven colonia y se sintió sucio, despreciable, como un ladrón vulgar adhiriendo sus repugnantes manos a algo demasiado frágil y puro; lentamente, se separó de María, observándola con el dolor y la dicha mal mezclados en su pecho, un sentimiento no desagradable pero sí extraño que jamás había sentido y que no entendía. La quería, sí, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerle eso, aunque la sola idea de que alguien más pudiera tomarla le hacía arder de furia, él simplemente no podía hacerlo tampoco.

Los dos se miraron silenciosamente largo rato. Entonces, comenzó a oscurecer, y todos volvieron silenciosamente al barco. Cuando María se escabulló al camarote, Arthur ordenó con voz queda:

-Volveremos. Y cuando lo hagamos, dejaremos a la niña y nos iremos de aquí.

Hubo varios murmullos desconcertados.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa al capitán? –preguntó el timonel mientras Arthur, apoyado contra el borde babor del barco, contemplaba el sol que se ponía a lo lejos.

-Ah, que mil rayos nos partan. –se lamentó otro marinero. –Al capitán le ha caído la peor de las maldiciones, ésa que no se quita con absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál maldición?

Luego de echar otra mirada al silencioso inglés, el marinero replicó con un dejo de pesar:

-La maldición del corazón. El capitán está enamorado.

_**Notitas históricas: **__la Bahía de Banderas (actualmente Puerto Vallarta) sirvió de refugio a los piratas ingleses durante el siglo XVII y principios del XVIII antes de que se comenzaran a construir poblados en dicho lugar. _

_Ahora, __**¡los comentarios!**_

_**Flannya: **__XD cierto, Antonio cockblockeando a Arthur gracias a los preceptos católicos que le ha inculcado a María. bueno, ni tan cockblockeado en este cap ;)_

_**Yue-black-in-the-Ai: **__¡Aquí tienes tu UKMex! Y por cierto… ¿no piensas actualizar tu fic de "Descubriendo a México"? ¡Es que es de lo más awesome! *-*_

_**Loraxx24-chan: **__Gracias por leer y estoy muy contenta de que te guste ^^ el lindo y tsundere Romano… sí, ten por seguro que reaparecerá._

_**Dako: **__Bueno, si gustas puedo hacer un one-shot independiente de México y Filipinas, como buenos hermanitos que son (o eran… gracias Alfred ¬¬)._

_**AlondraV: **__Por ahora avanzo capítulo cada tercer día (más o menos), a no ser que sufra un bloqueo y puedo entonces tardar una semana (ya sabes, la escuela no ayuda mucho que digamos). Y aquí tienes las… ejem… intenciones del querido capitán XD_

_** : **__XD el estúpido y sensual Arthur… Bueno, Francia es un caso especial, si de pervertidos hablamos, aunque por ahora está más secundario y forever alone que nunca. Veré que hacer más adelante con el pobrecito :3_

_**Shald120: **__Pues aquí hay más UKMex y sí, Francia chismosón queriendo sacar provecho (técnica mortal de Francia: beneficiarse del conflicto ajeno… y qué coincidencia en el capítulo donde salió eso apareció lo de los piratas ingleses vs la Armada Invencible española XD). Pobre Antonio, que no se entere que Arthur se quiso llevar al huerto a su "bebé" porque lo mata jajaja!_

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. El último episodio de UK pirata es el próximo, porque nos faltan más invitados especiales misteriosos y el tortuoso camino que nos llevará a… chan chan chan._

_¡Dejen muchos reviews, por cada review que dejan un francés no es decapitado por un español loco de celos! Nos vemos._


	8. El Fin de una Aventura

…

Al día siguiente, los hombres aún dormían borrachos por la fiesta del día anterior. En el camarote también reinaba un dulce silencio; María, una vez más atrapada entre los brazos de Arthur, soñaba el sueño de los inocentes, inmersa en una calma que no había conocido desde hacía mucho tiempo, y a su lado el capitán recién despertaba, cuidando de no perturbar el descanso de su acompañante. Dirigió su mirada hacia la dormida colonia y sonrió, algo triste, algo ilusionado de tenerla cerca, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ya con ella y todo lo que deseaba que ocurriese… y que sabía que nunca pasaría.

Se inclinó sobre la frente de la durmiente y depositó un amable beso. La muchachita se revolvió y abrió lentamente sus ojos, posándolos en la ardiente mirada del pirata mientras sus labios hacían un mohín de sorpresa.

-Good morning, my lady. –saludó candorosamente Arthur. -¿Dormiste bien?

-Yo… yo… ¿qué hago aquí? –preguntó, y el desconcierto que siempre sufría reapareció. –Creí que…

-Tranquila, my darling, no pasó absolutamente nada. Es sólo que, bueno… estabas cansada y temblabas porque anoche hizo frío y… yo… digo, no es que de veras me importe pero… -replicó el capitán con evidentes evasivas que María ya se sabía de memoria. Cuál no fue su sorpresa al notar la pequeña y morena mano de la jovencita posarse en su cara, casi obligándolo tiernamente a mirarla otra vez.

-He… vuelto a soñar cosas… Cosas que había dejado de soñar hace tiempo. –susurró.

-Y… ¿eso es malo? –preguntó Arthur. María se encogió de hombros mientras la sombra del pesar se extendía por sus ojos.

-Sucede que… yo esperaba que esa tontería hubiera quedado en el pasado… evidentemente no fue así. –suspiró. Arthur, cariñosamente, acarició la mejilla de la joven.

-Don't worry… yo también sueño cosas desagradables en ocasiones. Pero siempre pienso que cuando despierte éstas desaparecerán, y volveré a estar bien. Y lo mismo pasará contigo, estoy seguro.

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Qué tal si sueño con esto para siempre? –repuso ella muy alterada. -¿Qué si no me libero nunca de esos sueños y yo me…?

-Shhh, tranquila… tranquila, eso no pasará. –casi sin darse cuenta, el capitán estaba prácticamente echado sobre la novohispana, y sus manos se deslizaban suavemente sobre la cara sonrojada de la criatura. -¿Lo ves? Estás despierta… y nada de lo que soñaste te ha hecho daño…

-Sí, pero… pero…

No continuó con lo que pensaba decir, tan concentrada estaba en mirar al rostro de su captor. Se dio cuenta entonces que nunca había estado en una cercanía íntima con ningún hombre, y que conforme pasaba el tiempo resultaba más evidente que Antonio pretendía tampoco estar demasiado cerca de ella. Y aquél hombre misterioso venido de tierras que no conocía, con sus modos tan cambiantes y desconocidos la hacían sentirse muy curiosa… y hasta deseosa de saber un poco más de él; quería preguntarle de todo, sobre cuántas veces había surcado los mares, cuántos botines había capturado, si alguna vez tuvo junto a él, igual que ahora, a otra doncella… y lo que había sido de ellos. El tenue rubor se intensificó al llegar a esa parte, porque inconscientemente había pensado en lo sucedido la tarde anterior y se dio cuenta que, pese a todo, había sentido algo muy extraño, que no había sentido antes, estando en brazos de aquél hombre.

Sintió que algo la presionaba desde arriba, y se encontró otra vez con el capitán acostado sobre ella. Un estremecimiento muy fuerte recorrió su cuerpo, no muy segura de si era por miedo o por gusto. Arthur se inclinó sobre ella y dio un beso breve sobre sus labios, aumentando el rubor en el rostro de la chica, lo cual lo hizo reír.

-What? ¿Acaso te desagrado, jovencita?

-No… Digo, no lo sé… es que… -sacudió la cabeza y casi exclamó: -¡No, esto no está bien! ¡Mi padre dice que yo no debo hacer estas cosas!

-Típico de ése idiota de España. –gruñó Arthur. –Why not?

-Pues… pues… ¡porque son malas! Y una persona decente nunca debe…

-¿Nunca debe qué? ¿Sentir placer? –la sonrisa en la cara del capitán se ensanchó mientras dejaba que sus labios se deslizaran sobre la tersa piel del cuello de María. Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos, lidiando con su deseo y sus tabúes, temblando visiblemente mientras el inglés la sujetaba firmemente con ambas manos puestas sobre su cintura.

-Ah~ -gimió débilmente. –No… no debemos… está muy mal.

-¿Porqué, my lady? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-¡Sí!

-¿De qué?

-…Del infierno.

-My lady… -musitó Arthur, acercando su boca al oído de la jovencita. –No tengas miedo de ningún infierno… al infierno no llegan las criaturas como tú, ¿lo sabes? Al infierno sólo van los pobres diablos y la gente como yo, y créeme… si por tenerte debo llegar a ése infierno, entonces… que sea bienvenido.

-Pero… -la boquita de María se vio aprisionada en un apasionado beso, y sus pocas fuerzas se desintegraron. Sus manos pasaron a los hombros de Arthur, aferrándose ansiosamente a ellos. Las manos hábiles del capitán desataron a toda prisa los cordones del corsé que llevaba ella y empezó lentamente a desvestirla, deseoso de probar de una buena vez aquélla piel incorrupta y cubrirla de sus caricias desesperadas. Notaba cómo la muchacha se rendía a su tacto, y a pesar de la indecisión que había mostrado el día anterior ahora estaba bien dispuesto a continuar hasta el final, realmente decidido a afrontar el infierno que ella había mencionado porque bien le valía la pena ahora.

Apenas, sin embargo, estaba deslizando un pequeño tirante de holán por debajo del hombro de María para quitarle de una buena vez la ropa, cuando un fuerte estruendo los interrumpió a ambos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –exclamó María, visiblemente asustada. Su respuesta no demoró mucho, porque en ése preciso instante la puerta del camarote, rota por una bala de cañón venida de quién sabe dónde, se abrió de par en par, dejando oír los gritos desesperados del exterior. Una silueta alta y vestida de rojo sangre entró bruscamente, encontrándose con ambos todavía enredados en la cama. María creyó morir al darse cuenta de quién era. -¡Padre!

Antonio, con los ojos encendidos de ira, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Arthur también parecía haberse paralizado de la sorpresa y era incapaz de moverse mientras los ojos esmeraldas del español pasaban rápidamente del hombro desnudo de su colonia a la cara del pirata.

-Mi bebé… ¡Ella es mi hija, maldito! –exclamó con voz carente de humanidad. -¡Te mataré!

Agitando su alabarda, Antonio se precipitó sobre Arthur. Por fin, el capitán logró reaccionar y se levantó de un salto de la cama, saliendo al encuentro de su enemigo y usando su fuerza para sujetar la alabarda, empujándolo al suelo mientras, dando un giro, tomaba su espada que reposaba a un lado de la cama y le salía al encuentro. Ambos hombres empezaron a pelear violentamente, sin importarles que sus armas solieran golpear las paredes y los muebles haciendo un destrozo tremendo. Cuando la batalla se volvió más encarnecida, ambos salieron por la puerta y María, todavía sorprendida, salió de la cama y dirigió sus pasos al exterior, librando por poco una bala perdida; afuera, los soldados españoles estaban luchando contra los piratas, y como les superaban en número (había tres barcos con bandera española rodeándolos) era imposible que les ganaran.

Arthur y Antonio estaban protagonizando un encuentro especialmente terrible, girando, saltando, golpeando a su enemigo con todas sus fuerzas, y era increíble que ninguno hubiera sufrido daños todavía, de hecho sólo comenzaron a lastimarse de verdad cuando perdían momentáneamente sus armas y se iban sobre el otro a puñetazos y patadas. María, de pie ante la puerta, los seguía con la mirada, sintiendo como si su corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho.

En un momento, la espada del capitán golpeó la alabarda de Antonio, haciendo que ésta rebotara y golpeara a su dueño en el hombro acorazado, y al momento siguiente, haciendo un elegante giro, el español hizo que la alabarda diera de lleno con la cara del inglés, que no logró detener el golpe y salió disparado hacia una de las escalerillas del barco, con la cara manchada de sangre, la alabarda le había hecho un corte en la mejilla.

Con una furibunda patada, Antonio lanzó lejos la espada de Arthur, que llegó a los pies de María. Ambos contrincantes se miraron fríamente a los ojos, Antonio sonreía con verdadero odio y alzaba su alabarda sobre su cabeza, como si fuera el hacha de un verdugo.

-Pagarás por lo que hiciste en el maldito abismo, Kirkland… -sentenció.

-Valdrá la pena. –susurró el capitán enigmáticamente. Antonio, ciego de ira, dejó caer su alabarda… y ésta chocó con la espada del pirata. Sorprendido, buscó con la mirada a quien fuera el idiota que había osado interponerse en su camino y se dio cuenta, con infinito horror, que se trataba de su propia hija.

-¡María! –dijo con los ojos como platos.

-¡Padre! –sollozó ella, temblando de pies a cabeza. –Por favor, no…

Antonio negó con la cabeza y tomó a la novohispana de un brazo, obligándola a separarse.

-¡No, no! –gritó mientras veía cómo su padre volvía a levantar la alabarda. -¡Padre, por favor, no!

El arma tembló en las manos del español. Deseaba sinceramente aniquilar a ése hombre que se había atrevido a tocar a su niña, pero las súplicas de la muchacha hacían mella en su corazón. Finalmente, y dando un resoplido de frustración, bajó la alabarda. María respiró profundamente, aliviada por fin.

-Por respeto a mi hija es por que no te decapito aquí mismo. –le dijo a Arthur, quien permanecía muy quieto en las escaleras. –Pero eso no te salvará de tu destino. Tú y todos los tuyos serán arrestados ahora y serán ahorcados apenas lleguemos a tierra.

-Padre… -susurró María, sintiendo otra vez un fuerte temor. Antonio se apartó del inglés y, tomando a su hija del brazo, la alejó rápidamente. Sus hombres habían ganado la batalla, el _Maldición del Mar _era suyo y con él toda la tripulación. La novohispana miró de soslayo al capitán mientras dos oficiales lo esposaban, luego de eso, no sintió más fuerzas para mirarlo.

Los tres navíos españoles escoltaron el barco pirata, con toda su tripulación apresada. En _Esmeralda,_ el navío de mayor tamaño y el que guiaba la pequeña flota, iban juntos Antonio y María; ella estaba ahora sentada en el interior de un pequeño camarote, mirando el exterior a través de una ventana circular, pensando con angustia en el capitán Kirkland que estaba aún en el otro barco. ¿De qué le había servido evitar que su padre lo asesinara en cubierta si de todos modos iba a morir? Suspiró desilusionada mientras pensaba en el pirata, y en cómo a pesar de todo la había cuidado, y había sido dulce con ella… y pensó en sus caricias y sus besos…

La puerta del camarote se abrió, dejando paso a Antonio. Sin su alabarda, se veía como lo que siempre había sido para la colonia, un hombre dulce y bondadoso, pero no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de su padre iracundo aquélla mañana. El español, sin tiempo que perder, se acercó a su hija y la abrazó con desesperación.

-Mi hermosa niña, mi pequeña princesa… mira cómo te ha dejado ése maldito cerdo… ¿te han lastimado, mi niña? ¿Te golpearon, te maltrataron?

-No… -murmuró con desgana. Antonio rozó con su mano el hombro izquierdo de María, el que Arthur había desnudado antes de que la armada española los atacara, y ella pudo sentir cómo temblaba.

-María, necesito saber… -murmuró con voz apremiante. –Ése… malnacido… infeliz… ¿te había hecho… algo, lo que sea, antes de que llegara?

-Yo… no entiendo… -le contestó con evasivas.

-Quiero decir… -se notaba que le costaba trabajo decirlo, tal vez por la furia que lo consumía aún. -¿Él te besó, te acarició? Quizá… ¿él te… te poseyó?

-No. –contestó María firmemente.

-¿Entonces qué demonios fue lo que vi? Ah… claro, claro… -Antonio parecía hablar más para sí que para su hija. –Lo intentó, ¿verdad? Intentó violarte, ¿no es así?

-Padre…

-Qué suerte que llegué a tiempo, no puedo soportar pensar que mi pequeña saliera herida, mucho menos de ése modo.

-Padre…

-Pero no te preocupes, ése maldito pagará por lo que hizo… qué gusto me dará verlo el día que lo ahorquen…

-¡Padre! –el español detuvo su delirante soliloquio y miró a la colonia. –Estás equivocado, el capitán no pretendía abusar de mí, yo… yo… -se sonrojó, muerta de pena. –Yo dejé que me tocara…

-¿Qué… estás diciendo?

María se amilanó al ver que la furia regresaba al rostro de su padre, pero si con decir la verdad lograba al menos evitar que sentenciaran a muerte al inglés, estaba dispuesta a decirlo todo.

-Digo que… que yo lo dejé acariciarme. Lo siento, sé que hice mal pero… pero es que me ha… gustado y…

-¿Y? ¿Acaso piensas que es una excusa? ¡No, María! No es posible… -Antonio parecía más fuera de sí que nunca, y sus motivos tenía, el sólo pensar que su pequeña comenzara a tomar gusto por ésas cosas lo horrorizaba. –Señorita, estás castigada, no podrás salir de la casa a menos que yo te lo permita… y eso será después de que ejecuten a ése bastardo desalmado.

-¡Pero ya te dije que es inocente! No me hizo nada.

-¿En serio? –para gran susto de María, Antonio se abalanzó sobre ella, y a pesar de las protestas de la joven la obligó a abrir las piernas, y sin ninguna suavidad introdujo una mano entre éstas.

-¡Padre…! –gritó la colonia muy escandalizada, pero casi tan rápido como inició el asalto, terminó. Antonio sólo había buscado en la ropa interior de la jovencita aunque fuera una sola gota de sangre, y al no verla respiró aliviado, y soltó con cuidado a la menor.

-De acuerdo… -masculló, poniéndose de pie. –Te creo. Pero de todos modos, Kirkland es un pirata, y como tal debe pagar por sus crímenes.

-¡Pero padre…!

-¡Silencio! Esta es mi última palabra, y ninguna lágrima tuya me hará cambiar de parecer. –sentenció fríamente. –Cuando lleguemos a Veracruz, los encarcelaremos y al día siguiente los mandaremos a la horca. A todos.

Resultó que al final, los piratas lograron hacerse de nuevo con el barco y huir, pero como Arthur estaba prisionero en uno de los navíos españoles no corrió con idéntica suerte. En unos días, estaban de vuelta en el puerto, con su cielo azul hermosamente vistoso y el alegre ruido de los habitantes; todo le parecía una burla a María, quien no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a Antonio luego de su plática violenta en el camarote. El español se esforzaba por ser indulgente con ella, y al llegar a tierra le habló animadamente de cosas que podrían hacer estando de vuelta en casa, como embellecer el jardín y pasear por las avenidas llenas de árboles, pero ella sencillamente no daba señales de escucharlo.

La noche cayó vertiginosamente, y María era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Duró largo rato dando vueltas en la cama intentando dormir pero la imagen del capitán se cruzaba muy a menudo en sus sueños y le impedía relajarse; no podía con la culpa, y con el horror de pensar que al día siguiente él moriría, y al final tomó la primera decisión independiente de su vida.

Acurrucado en su mugrienta celda y protegido por la luz de la luna, Arthur también intentaba dormir sin éxito. Entonces, oyó para su sorpresa un repiqueteo en los barrotes de su celda; gruñó pensando que sería un chiquillo odioso de la calle y no se movió hasta que el repiqueteo regresó, obligándolo a abrir los ojos.

-Bloody hell, ¿qué un pobre idiota no tiene derecho a dormir su última…? –pero tras los barrotes no había ningún niño fastidioso, sino María. –Mary… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Es obvio, ¿no? Vine a verte. –repuso ella en voz baja, con el rostro velado por una capa que llevaba encima. Arthur se puso de pie para alcanzar los barrotes, mirando todavía muy sorprendido a la jovencita.

-But… why? Si el idiota de Antonio sabe que tú has…

-Es por eso que vine a escondidas, so tonto. –gruñó fríamente. Eso tomó por sorpresa al capitán, quien durante todos aquéllos días pensaba que María era como una niñita mimada que no conocía más mundo que el que le enseñaba el español; ahora, la decisión retratada en su cara revelaba una faceta muy diferente, más cercana a la de la muchacha que (y se sonrojó de tal modo al recordarlo que tuvo que agachar la cabeza para que su rostro quedara sombreado y ella no lo notara) estuvo con él en la playa.

-María, please, vete de aquí. De todos modos no puedes hacer gran cosa por mí. –contestó.

-No… no quiero irme. No voy a irme, yo… -María desvió también su mirada. Estaba sufriendo otra batalla interna, desconcertada por verse ahí desafiando por vez primera las órdenes de Antonio y por el miedo que sentía ante lo que pasaría al día siguiente. –Arthur…

-¿Eh?

-Yo… voy a hacer que mi padre te suelte, lo juro. –replicó. –Así tenga que pedírselo de rodillas… yo no quiero que te cuelguen.

-María… -el inglés no sabía muy bien qué decirle, ni qué sentir. ¿Agradecimiento? Él no era propenso a eso, ¿afecto?... sí… pero no podía permitirse esas debilidades. –Forget it. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar mi destino aunque hubiera preferido morir en combate. –aseguró con toda la autosuficiencia de la que era capaz, pero para su sorpresa la novohispana se rió suavemente. –What?

-Nada, es que… bueno, lo que tú digas está bien. –susurró y desapareció, huyendo del mismo modo en que llegó. Arthur la siguió con la mirada hasta que no pudo distinguirla más, y volvió a echarse sobre su catre masticando todas las cosas que hubiera querido decir.

Comenzaba a clarear y el cielo pasaba del azul intenso a un añil pálido. Antonio se encontraba de pie delante de su escritorio, correctamente vestido con sus mejores ropas y aún rumiando su furia; al menos, se dijo, ésa mañana el pirata malnacido pagaría caro haberse atrevido a robarse a su hija. Justamente en eso pensaba cuando oyó unos golpes quedos en la puerta.

-Adelante. –dijo con frialdad. La puerta se abrió y apareció ante ésta María, vestida con su camisón y un chal cubriendo sus hombros. -¡María! –repuso el español, abandonando su careta de indolencia. –Pequeña, ¿pasa algo?

-Padre… ¿puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó tímidamente.

-Claro, mi princesa, todo lo que quieras. –contestó él, sonriendo cálidamente. La joven se acercó, mirándolo con los ojos bellamente cristalinos y haciendo, sin saberlo, que Antonio se sintiera de repente débil. Aquéllos ojos de oro siempre lograban ese doloroso efecto en su persona.

-Padre, te lo ruego, como tu colonia, como tu hija… no mates al capitán. –imploró ella dulcemente. Antonio sintió una punzada de celos, al ver cómo su colonia adorada rogaba por la vida de otro.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso y lo sabes bien. Kirkland es un pirata, ¿comprendes? No puedo dejarlo libre solamente porque tú…

-Por favor, te lo suplico… sólo esta vez déjalo ir… -siguió ella, caminando tras el mayor y con las manos apretadas como si rezara.

-¿Porqué te interesa tanto? –preguntó Antonio, volviéndose bruscamente a su hija. Ella entreabrió los labios pero no emitió ningún sonido, no tenía idea de qué decir. El español notó su indecisión y eso aumentó su furor. –Los piratas, todos ellos, deben morir por sus crímenes. Y yo no pienso ser el primero en dejarlos huir.

-No te pido que lo dejes huir, sólo que le des la oportunidad…

-¿De qué? ¿De salir libre y que vuelva de nuevo para arrebatarte otra vez de mi lado?

-No, padre… Papá… -añadió con más suavidad. –Te quiero mucho… por favor, si me quieres igual, haz este pequeño sacrificio por mí.

Fue más de lo que el español podía soportar. Sintió como si un cuchillo atravesara su cuerpo de lado a lado, y todo lo que tenía enfrente era a su llorosa hija rogando... rogando por un criminal. Entonces recordó lo que vio en el camarote aquélla mañana, y todo rastro de bondad se esfumó de sus pupilas.

-Arthur Kirkland morirá en exactamente una hora. Y no cambiará eso nada.

-¡Pero papá…!

-¡Y como castigo por tu necedad, te ordeno que te vistas ahora mismo! ¡Irás conmigo a ver la ejecución!

-¡No, padre, eso no, por favor! –los ojos de María se abrieron, horrorizados, y sus labios temblaron. Se echó de rodillas delante de Antonio visiblemente asustada. La sola visión de aquéllos actos le producían un terror indescriptible, aunado a las pesadillas de su infancia que tanto la acosaban. Pero Antonio no estaba de humor para eso y la obligó a ponerse de pie, sacándola a empellones de su oficina y llevándola a su recámara.

-¡Ya está! –chilló. -¡Vístete rápido y quita esa cara! –cerró dando un violento portazo, quedándose de brazos cruzados junto a la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos, su ira se esfumó y sintió desprecio a sí mismo. Jamás le había gritado así a María, y ahora, la culpa estaba devorándolo.

Para su sorpresa, unos minutos después reapareció la novohispana, bien vestida aunque triste. La tomó con mucha suavidad de un brazo y la llevó consigo fuera de la casa, donde ya los esperaba una carroza. En todo el camino, no se dirigieron palabra.

Llegaron al fuerte, donde ya estaba preparado el patíbulo, lleno de gente curiosa que se divertía con esa clase de espectáculos. María, de pie junto a su padre, sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho cuando vio avanzar hasta la horca al capitán, quien seguía su camino con un gesto frío y estoico, como si le diera igual, paseando su mirada por la multitud. Sus ojos (porque ahora no llevaba el parche) se posaron de pronto en la figura de la colonia, toda vestida de azul y blanco, y sólo ahí perdió su estoicismo, dibujándose en su cara un gesto de pesar.

-Good bye, my lady… -murmuró mientras el verdugo le colocaba la soga al cuello y un hombrecillo de pie a su lado leía la lista de sus crímenes. María sentía escalofríos, pero al mismo tiempo, una fuerza que nunca antes había conocido la invadió; supo en ese instante que tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera…

Se volvió a su padre justo cuando los tambores empezaron a redoblar, y gruñó en el tono de voz más convincente que podía:

-Me duele el estómago… voy a vomitar…

-¿Mi pequeña? –repuso Antonio, dándole la espalda a la multitud para atender a su hija que se inclinaba de "dolor" abrazándose el vientre.

-Papá… lo siento… -murmuró. Lo próximo que supo Antonio es que su espada había desaparecido de su sitio, y que María corría a toda prisa entre la multitud. El redoble de tambores se detuvo, el verdugo puso su mano sobre la palanca, la accionó y…

-¡NO!

Arthur cayó… literalmente hasta el suelo, dándose un fuerte golpazo pero con vida. María había alcanzado a tiempo la plataforma de madera sin que los guardias se atrevieran a detenerla, y cortó la soga. Hubo varios gritos de sorpresa hasta que por fin a uno de los guardias se le ocurrió exclamar:

-¡Atrápenlo, se escapa!

-¡Capitán! –chilló la joven, haciendo que Arthur se volviera a ella. Hubo un destello en el aire y la espada de Antonio se clavó a los pies del inglés. Éste la tomó a toda prisa y arremetió contra dos guardias que se habían lanzado a él. Hubo un forcejeo y María bajó de la plataforma, mientras gritaba de nuevo: -¡Capitán, el ala este de este mismo muro!

-Thanks, darling! –repuso, tomándola de un brazo. –De verdad, muchas gracias… algún día te lo pagaré.

-No… gracias a usted, capitán… -contestó sonriendo tímidamente. Arthur, armándose de valor, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con pasión. Antonio estaba helado entre la multitud enloquecida viendo la escena, que no duró más de unos segundos porque cuando comenzaron los disparos, el pirata salió huyendo en desbandada al muro oriental, despachando en el camino a unos cuantos contrincantes más y subiendo hasta el muro. Desde ahí, con una maliciosa sonrisa, exclamó:

-¡Gracias, España idiota, por esta magnífica visita! ¡Ah, y gracias también por tan hermosa hija!

-¡MALNACIDO HIJO DE…! –pero los gritos de Antonio no sirvieron de nada. Arthur saltó el muro y desapareció de la vista. -¡Aún lo podemos alcanzar, vayan todos! –chilló desesperado el español mientras María caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida, sonriendo.

Cuando los guardias salieron, se dieron cuenta de que era todo en vano. A lo lejos, una nave enorme con bandera negra desaparecía en el horizonte. Antonio, de pie delante de todos, tenía un tic en el ojo.

-Pero… pero… pero… -tartamudeó. María se acercó, sonriendo más hermosamente que nunca, y comentó divertida:

-Papá, ¿te digo algo? Tenías razón, sí que es un pirata esa tal Kirkland.

-¿Ah sí? –comentó con sarcasmo. -¿Cómo sabes?

-Besa como uno… -contestó soñadoramente. –En fin, adiós, papá, te veo en casa.

-Ajá… -se tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que su hija le había dicho, y cuando lo hizo, salió enfurecido tras ella. -¡María!... ¡Estás castigada!

La risa de la novohispana se confundió con el silbido del viento.

_**Hmm, **__no, hoy no tenemos notas históricas, así que pasemos directamente a los comentarios. ¡Oooh sí!_

_**The Animanga Girl: **__A punto estuvo XD y listo, anotado lo de la imagen._

_**Fernanda: **__Ron por todas partes! (me acordé de Jack Sparrow, perdón ^_^) Francia no se atrevió a estar cerca de Antonio, ve como le fue por "buen amigo" XP._

_**Guest: **__Tranqui, aquí hay mucho más pirata seductor (a Antonio no le gusta esto pero ya qué, ja!)_

_** : **__RoMex? Hmm… difícil pero algo se podrá hacer con ello, espero ;) saludos._

_**Shald120: **__Su tsunderismo no puede contra el casi nulo sentido de supervivencia de María (aún es algo sonsa, después aprenderá que el mundo no es un lugarcito rosa, y ya estoy temiendo ese momento ._.) Prusia… bueno, quizá aparezca por ahí, junto con chibi Alemania, porque aún hay un cabo suelto que atar con los germanos. Uuuuh spoiler._

_**Flannya: **__Como verás, al pobre Toño le ha dado un ataque porque tocaron a su "cosita bebé"… de 141 años pero bebé al fin y al cabo xD_

_**GhostPen94: **__Sí comento, no te preocupes. Uh… ¡no mires este capítulo, NO LO MIRES! xD_

_Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero ya ven, se me fue la inspiración ^^ por cierto, un servicio a la comunidad fangirlera: vayan todos a ver los fanfics de GhostPen94 por favor ^^ para los que gusten, hay PruHun y USMex ahí. _

_Bueno, los dejo, sigan dejando reviews porque en el próximo capítulo… algo se acerca desde la tierra del norte, algo no muy… ortodoxo ;) ¿qué será? Averígüenlo en el próximo cap. ¡Adios!_


	9. El Girasol

_**Hoy **_antes de comenzar el fanfic pedimos un servicio a la comunidad: léanse y comenten hasta que se cansen (?) el fanfic "El Campanero de Hetalia" de Ghostpen94, del que soy cocreadora (en realidad me dediqué a traumar al autor para que lo hiciera XD pero eso cuenta). Ahora sí, a lo que venimos.

…

-Ha pasado ya tanto tiempo… -murmuró Antonio, mirando desde la ventana de su oficina el ir y venir de los pájaros que descendían hasta la gran fuente que había en medio de la casa para refrescarse en esa terrible canícula de primavera. El siglo XVIII parecía querer avanzar a grandes pasos y apartarse rápidamente del mundo. En Europa, la tensión había descendido luego de casi un siglo de luchas, pero… ¿cuánto tiempo sobreviviría aquélla paz? Y mientras tanto, lejos de su control, su colonia más adorada crecía a un ritmo frenético.

Dejó caer la pluma de su mano. Acababa de caer en un detalle especial.

-¿Y dónde estará Nueva España?

Lejos de ahí, caminando por fuera del muro norte de su gigantesca casa, María observaba con gran agotamiento los grandes campos de girasoles. Ahora que era primavera, las flores estaban abiertas de par en par, mostrando su delicado colorido ante el mundo con la inocencia de quien no se sabe realmente hermoso… justo como la colonia. En aquéllas fechas, su físico había cambiado y se acercaba más al aspecto que durante los años venideros conservaría, con unas caderas suaves y redondas, piernas y brazos delgados pero fuertes y un rostro que aún conservaba una pincelada de inocencia y pureza, pero con ojos tan vibrantes que parecían ahora oro líquido.

-Uff, qué calor… -suspiró mientras echaba a andar hasta la hermosa bóveda que formaban las ramas de un enorme árbol para guarecerse del sol. Había estado paseando por largo rato y estaba cansada, así que se sentó sobre una de las raíces del árbol y se desató las zapatillas, acariciando sus agotados pies y de paso, dejando que se refrescaran; en casa, no tenía permitido eso, debía mantenerse bien arreglada a como diera lugar pese a que, en la actualidad, el comportamiento de Antonio hacia ella había cambiado.

Todo comenzó un día en que el español le dijo, de buenas a primeras, que era momento de hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades. María había estado contenta al escuchar aquello, segura de que por fin su padre le permitiría inmiscuirse en los asuntos del gobierno, pero su sorpresa aumentó cuando él le dijo que sus deberes eran, primordialmente, mantener la casa bien limpia y cuidada; a pesar de las protestas de la colonia, el español se negó a escucharla, y sus únicos ratos de libertad los vivía a plenitud lejos de Antonio, libre de sus miradas fijas y sobre todo, de esos hombres horrendos de capuchas de la Inquisición, a los que durante dos siglos estuvo rehuyendo, tal era el pavor que le provocaban.

Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, notó que el sol se había ocultado. Unas grandes nubes de color gris pálido, similares a las de la lluvia, se habían amontonado deteniendo los nobles rayos del astro rey, y cubriendo la atmósfera de un repentino y extraño frío.

-Qué raro… -susurró, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sombra del árbol. El viento soplaba de manera inquietante, igual de frío que el resto del ambiente y tan cortante que parecía llevar en su esencia invisible varios cientos de pequeños cuchillos terriblemente afilados; el desconcierto de la colonia no conocía fin, ya que nunca en su vida había sentido un frío igual, ni siquiera sabía que tal cosa existía, tan acostumbrada estaba al sol radiante de su casa.

El viento aulló, estremecedor y misterioso, impregnando todo de un aura siniestra que hizo estremecer el corazón de la jovencita. Sin saber porqué, se puso en alerta, aguzando el oído por si acaso aparecía de pronto algo… algo, ¿cómo qué? ¿Qué cosa podía temer, acaso al propio frío? ¿O era que dentro de ella, sabía que ése frío no era algo normal y que estaba siendo provocado por una fuerza externa desconocida, mucho más terrible que nada que hubiera conocido antes?

Mientras pensaba en eso, el viento sopló violentamente, sacudiendo sus cabellos desde atrás. Y, tras aquélla ráfaga, escuchó una risita misteriosa, macabra, dulce e infantil pero impregnada de cierta malignidad (no había otra palabra para describirla) que la llenó de angustia. Haciendo acopio de su valor, se atrevió a mirar de reojo, pero allá no había nada. Respiró para calmarse, pensando que seguramente todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

La risita volvió a escucharse, más clara y fuerte, y entonces una voz suave y fría, misteriosa como ése horrible viento, recitó a sus espaldas:

-Privet…

La voz la desconcertó aún más, pero la curiosidad y el orgullo propio pudieron más que su miedo y se atrevió a volverse para ver quién le hablaba. Se topó entonces, a unos buenos veinte pasos de distancia, a un hombre extraño como ninguno que hubiera visto nunca; era alto, bastante alto, calculó que le sacaba al menos tres cabezas a su padre, cuando no más, y tenía el cabello de un color platinado muy extraño; vestía un largo abrigo y una bufanda de suave color rosa que le hubiera dado un aspecto cómico de no ser porque todo él emanaba un aura poderosa, misteriosa, atrayente y a la vez temible. El hombre sonreía con toda calma, disfrutando, aparentemente, del mal tiempo.

María, con dificultad, murmuró:

-Lo siento… yo… ¿quién es usted?

-¿Yo? Hmm… no es necesario que lo sepas ahora. Contéstame tú, ¿eres acaso alguien como yo? Da, puedo verlo aunque no me lo digas, así que preguntaré de nuevo, ¿quién eres?

-¿Cómo pretende que le conteste yo si no me ha contestado usted? –protestó María visiblemente ofendida, pero al ver que el rostro del otro sujeto no se inmutaba sintió cierto temor. –Yo… yo soy Nueva España.

-Ah, la colonia. –recitó otra vez el desconocido. –Novaya Ispaniya, ¿Da? Yo soy Rossiya.

Ése nombre le era desconocido a la joven, y no dudó en hacérselo saber.

-Lo siento, señor, pero yo no sé quién…

-Da, Rusia es una nación enorme y poderosa. –explicó sencillamente. –Rusia ha sufrido mucho en su infancia, pero eso lo ha vuelto más fuerte, y por lo que veo a Novaya Ispaniya le ha pasado lo mismo.

-Yo… yo no…

-No importa. –le cortó. –Ahora que sé quién eres y tú también lo sabes, debo hacerte otra pregunta mucho más importante. –para gran sorpresa de María, el hombre misterioso se acercó un par de pasos y abrió sus ojos, de un profundo color violeta que en principio la asustaron por lo inhumanos que resultaban. -¿Nueva España será amiga de Rusia?

-¿Qué? –saltó ella, desconcertada. –Pero… yo no te conozco y la verdad… -agachó la mirada, sintiendo algo de pena ante lo que iba a decir. –La verdad yo nunca he tenido amigos. No sé cómo…

-¿Ah? Bueno, Rusia tampoco ha tenido amigos nunca. Pero si Nueva España dice que sí, entonces ambos tendrán un amigo y podrán estar juntos, ¿Da?

María estaba visiblemente confundida, pero en apariencia el otro hombre no parecía notarlo, o simplemente le daba igual. No le inspiraba mucha confianza un sujeto como aquél pero su aparición le hizo ver una realidad a la que había estado cerrada por casi dos siglos; además de la aparición breve de Francia e Inglaterra en su vida, no había conocido a nadie excepto a su propio padre, él era el único con quien podía hablar, salir y hacer todo, y a la larga resultaba muy aburrido y hasta triste. No tenía control de lo que deseaba hacer, y pensó que tal vez, un amigo sería una respuesta más justa a ésa falta de libertad.

Una vez más, el ruso habló:

-¿Entonces qué contestas? ¿Serás amiga de Rusia, Da ili Niet?

-Yo… la verdad no sé qué contestar. –se sinceró. –Aún tengo muchas cosas que ver, es decir… soy una colonia y no puedo decidir así como así tener un amigo o no. Primero hablaré con mi padre y veré qué me dice él, ¿de… de acuerdo?

-Hmm… -el hombre pensó silenciosamente la propuesta, mientras María lo miraba con anhelo. –Da, está bien. Aunque… si Nueva España fuera libre no tendría que pedirle permiso a nadie. Podría hacer lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera…

-Eh… sí, así es. –zanjó. –Entonces… iré a hablar con mi padre y cuando tenga la respuesta… hmm… no sé… le escribiré o algo, o…

-Niet, no es necesario. Yo no estaré muy lejos.

-¿Ah, qué? –hubo algo en ése tono dulce y despreocupado que asustó a María.

-¿Sabes algo? –comentó distraídamente el ruso, clavando sus ojos repentinamente en las flores que se mecían al ritmo del macabro viento. –Me gustan esas flores. Son muy hermosas y alegres.

-Ah, sí, son girasoles. –contestó ella un poco más animada por el cambio de tema.

-Podsolnukhi. –repitió Rusia. –Me gustan porque siguen al sol, Da.

-Eh… claro… Bueno, nos vemos luego. –dijo María, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

-Dasvidaniya. –musitó como respuesta el hombre, antes de darse media vuelta y desaparecer. Fue extraño, tal vez una coincidencia, pero a los pocos minutos de haberse ido, el sol brillante y hermoso reapareció en el horizonte.

Cuando volvió a su casa, se encontró con un angustiado Antonio y un aún muy pequeño Romano que, sentado en la fuente, refunfuñaba mientras comía un apetitoso tomate de tamaño descomunal.

-¡María! –exclamó el español echándole los brazos al cuello. –Me tenías preocupada, pequeña, ¿dónde estabas? No vuelvas a asustarme así…

-Tranquilo, padre, sólo caminaba en el campo…

Una carcajada sarcástica por parte del pequeño italiano los interrumpió.

-¡España bastardo, eres tan tacaño que no tienes dinero para comprarle zapatos a la chica!

-¿Qué? –replicaron los otros dos sin entender, hasta que María se miró los pies y descubrió que había andado descalza desde el campo hasta su casa. Los zapatos se le habían olvidado en el árbol luego de ver al sujeto desconocido.

-Oh es verdad… Padre, quisiera preguntarte… -comenzó pero el español la interrumpió.

-Princesa, me dirás luego… ¿podrías encargarte de Romano, por favor? Es que estoy algo ocupado en este momento y no me deja concentrarme.

-Oh, está bien. –y tomó al pequeño niño en brazos. –Vamos, Lovino, ¿quieres jugar a la comidita?

-Si me das comida de verdad está bien.

Toda la tarde, María se pasó jugando con Lovino, vistiéndolo con sus viejos vestidos a pesar de sus enérgicas protestas ( "¡No me pongas ropa de niñita, maldición!") y alimentándolo con tomates, la única comida de su casa que parecía tolerar. Al caer la noche, la novohispana dejó al agotado Romano sobre su pequeño lecho y se dirigió a su recámara; ahí, acurrucada entre sus mantas, mordisqueaba distraídamente un chile y leía como todas las noches una pesada enciclopedia.

No pudiendo contra la curiosidad y viéndose iluminada por un chispazo de entendimiento, recorrió las páginas del volumen hasta la letra R y de ahí, rápidamente, pasó a…

-Rusia…

El libro, sin embargo, no decía nada alentador. Rusia, según explicaba, era un país de tamaño monstruoso, gobernado con mano dura por algo que ellos llamaban zares y que en el pasado, tal y como el propio euroasiático le contara, había sido dominado por otros individuos mucho más crueles. Al comparar su triste biografía con la propia, se dio cuenta que tenían algunos tristes puntos en común, ella también había nacido para ser dominada y no en libertad, en cierto modo también su casa cubría un vasto territorio y sus gobernantes, aunque no realmente malos, eran muy estrictos. De pronto sintió empatía por el misterioso país que le había pedido su amistad, y sonriendo más calmada, continuó su lectura hasta llegar a una palabra hasta ésos momentos desconocida para ella.

-"Rusia, que se encuentra enterrado en nieve"… Nieve…

Era una palabra dulce, ajena, suave como la voz de la nación de los zares. Inmediatamente buscó la palabra en la enciclopedia, y suspiró algo desencantada al ver que la nieve era sólo agua congelada; pero entonces las ilustraciones de los copos de nieve la cautivaron, encantada con sus formas deliciosas y magníficas, nada parecidas a cosas que hubiera visto antes, hubiera seguido mirándolos, llena de ensoñación y anhelo, de no ser porque escuchó los llamados de su padre en la puerta.

-María… ¿puedo entrar?

-Sí. –anunció y mientras dejaba la enciclopedia sobre la mesita de noche, el español entró sonriendo cálidamente para darle las buenas noches.

-Ya es muy tarde para estar leyendo, mi niña. –la regañó tiernamente, depositando un beso sobre su frente. –Buenas noches, María.

-Buenas noches, padre.

El español apagó las velas que iluminaban la estancia y salió, dejando sola a su hija quien se durmió a los pocos minutos, soñando con aquéllos hermosos copos blancos cubriendo su paisaje de girasoles, fríos al tacto pero extremadamente suaves.

Con el paso de los días se olvidó de comentarle lo de Rusia a Antonio, pero no fue necesario, él ya se había enterado por sus propios medios de la presencia de un desconocido en la frontera, y envió a sus emisarios a investigar sus intenciones. Éstos, al volver con el terror retratado en sus caras, temblando de pies a cabeza y conmocionados, alertaron al español de algo desagradable para él.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó. -¿Qué les dijo? ¿Qué pretende hacer tan cerca de la casa de mi hija?

-Señor España… -dijo uno, el más valiente. –Ése hombre dice… ¡dice que quiere hacerse amigo de Nueva España!

-¿Qué? –una punzada de celos pasó por el pecho del español. –Hmm, interesante… ¿y para qué?

-Dijo que sería conveniente… para ambos. Señor, él es un país muy poderoso.

-Correcto, y como es tan poderoso se cree con la fuerza de ir y venir a su antojo para hacer lo que se le da la gana con países jóvenes… ¡pues se equivoca! ¡Nadie se acercará a mi Nueva España a menos que yo lo permita! Háganselo saber.

Afuera de la puerta María, junto con Lovino, escuchaba atenta la discusión.

-Maldición… ¿quién es Rusia? –preguntó el italiano. -¿Y porqué ese bastardo idiota de España le tiene tanto miedo?

-No lo sé, Lovino… pero por lo que escucho, él no dejará que sea mi amigo. –suspiró desangelada, realmente esperaba que, al menos por una vez, su padre le permitiera estar junto a alguien más.

-Maldición… -con suma facilidad, Lovino se zafó de los brazos de María y echó a correr a la cocina mientras decía: -Tengo hambre.

-Bueno… -musitó ella. –Tal vez, si lo convenzo de que no es mala idea tener al señor Rusia como amigo…

-¡¿Ortodoxo?! –le escuchó decir a Antonio antes de que exhalara un bramido de rabia. Supo entonces que era una batalla perdida al fin.

Un par de días después, cuando Lovino había regresado a Europa, María paseaba de nuevo por la frontera norte, donde crecían los radiantes girasoles. Estaba dispuesta a olvidarse del asunto e ir en busca de sus zapatillas tan preciadas, que seguramente seguirían abandonadas al pie del árbol; grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegó ahí y no las encontró, y más grande fue su desconcierto cuando, violentamente, el sol se ocultó tras unas nubes idénticas a las que aparecieran días atrás. El viento aulló, y entonces supo lo que estaba pasando.

-Volvió. –dijo para sí misma con un hilo de voz.

Escuchó unos pasos pesados acercarse a ella, y esta vez se volvió sin temor. Como sospechara, Rusia estaba ahí, luciendo su misma sonrisa tranquila. Dado que él tenía toda la pinta de no estar enterado de las nuevas y celosas órdenes de Antonio, María consideró apropiado hacérselas saber antes de que el hombre tuviera que probar la alabarda de su padre en su piel.

-Privet. –saludó con su suave voz. María inclinó brevemente la cabeza.

-Señor Rusia, yo…

-Niet, llámame Iván. –pidió amablemente.

-Ah… Bueno, señor Iván…

-Eh, ¿cómo debería Iván llamar a Nueva España? –le interrumpió otra vez.

-Me… me llamo María.

-María… ah, me gusta.

-Sí… en fin, señor Iván, lo siento muchísimo pero me temo que nosotros no podemos… ser amigos. Mi padre… España piensa que es una mala idea y ha ordenado que no se le permita cruzar a mi casa. Lo lamento. –añadió de todo corazón.

La sonrisa de Iván flaqueó un instante, cambiándola por una mueca de desilusión y sorpresa.

-¿Ah? ¿Ispaniya no quiere que yo sea tu amigo? Hmm… Da, eso ya lo había escuchado, sólo que no estaba muy seguro, Da.

-¿Entonces qué… hace usted aquí? –preguntó María con desconcierto. -¿No ve que es arriesgado?

-Bueno, yo solo vine a entregarle esto a María. –explicó el ruso, sacando algo del bolsillo de su abrigo y tendiéndoselo a la joven. María, tímidamente, se acercó a él y descubrió que sostenía sus blancas zapatillas. Las tomó y las apretó contra su pecho, aliviada de haberlas recuperado.

-Muchas gracias, señor Iván. –musitó ella, sonriendo alegre.

-Niet, no hay de qué. –contestó sencillamente. La joven novohispana sintió una punzada de culpa, él había vuelto para entregarle sus zapatos y ella no tenía con qué pagarle el favor. Entonces un chispazo le iluminó el pensamiento, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el campo, a pocos pasos de donde ellos estaban, y tomó uno de los girasoles, arrancándolo y volviendo con él hasta donde estaba el ruso.

-Aquí tiene. –dijo, entregándole la flor. –Como agradecimiento por… por este gesto.

-¿Ah? –con ojos brillantes e infantiles, Iván tomó el girasol, visiblemente sorprendido y encantado. -¡Ah! ¡Spasibo! –dijo, sonriendo y mirando con gran agradecimiento a la joven colonia, quien le devolvió la misma sonrisa cálida. Los ojos violetas del ruso se toparon con los de ella y los examinó a profundidad, con la sorpresa retratada en ellos. María no pudo evitar notarlo, y se confundió.

-¿Pasa… algo?

-Hmm… María tiene los ojos del mismo color que los girasoles. –anunció sencillamente Iván, sonriendo. –Me gustan.

-Oh… -un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. –Gracias...

-Da. Bueno… es hora de irme. –repuso Iván, dándose media vuelta y cargando el girasol como si fuera un tesoro. –Cuidaré del girasol muy bien… ¿Da? ¡Dasvidaniya!

-Hasta luego… -susurró María, despidiendo con un gesto de la mano al misterioso sujeto, sin saber aún lo que aquél encuentro significaría dentro de muchos, muchos años.

_**Notas históricas: **__En 1741, Rusia entró en contacto con Nueva España con intenciones más que nada comerciales, pero se vio impedido por la corona española, quien insistía en tener el monopolio de las relaciones comerciales de sus colonias, principalmente de la propia Nueva España._

_Ahora sí los comentarios!_

_**Wind und Serebro: **__¡Pues ahí lo tienes, tal y como lo pronosticaste!_

_**TheAnimangaGirl: **__La Santa Inquisición, a.k.a el lado macabro de Toño, próximamente… muajajaja!_

_**Yue-black-in-the-Ai: **__Buaaaaa yo ya quiero Alemania T-T en fin, tendré paciencia. Oh sí, la desobediencia de su princesita adorada, como verás le salió bastante cara XD_

_**Teffy. Uzumaki: **__¡Te juro que no es a propósito! No sé porqué se borra tu nombre T-T Ya lo sigo :D y el capitán Kirkland es un encanto encantador (?) pero me temo que la obsesión de Toño por no dejar que nadie toque a su adoración será al final su perdición (wow eso rimó XD)._

_**GhostPen94: **__¡Sufreeeee!.. Bueno ya ._. De hecho la escena de la fuga la basé en esa precisamente XD la escena final de Piratas del Caribe 1 (ni se notó XD)._

_**AlondraV: **__Muchas gracias por leer el fic y por tu paciencia n.n espero que te siga gustando y saludos!_

_Bueno, los abandono. Dejen muchos reviews porque el siguiente capítulo… Desde el lado del océano Atlántico un misterioso barco se acerca, y lo que viene en él terminará por sellar el destino de María… porque años más tarde, ésa sola breve visita significará su salvación y su amor… ¿quién será? Uuuuy los dejo con la duda. ¡Nos vemos!_


	10. Hilo Rojo del Destino

…

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban tímidamente por los ventanales. Un viento suave y cargado de sal proveniente de la costa acariciaba la gran fachada colorida, como símbolo de un presagio indetenible que se aproximaba, silencioso y tímido, como una bestia de gran tamaño que muestra el lado noble de su naturaleza.

Pero esto no era importante para María, quien dedicaba ésas horas a afanarse a toda prisa con la limpieza. Estaba arrodillada de espaldas a la puerta del salón principal fregando el piso con un trapo, levantando apenas la cabeza para quitarse el sudor de la frente antes de continuar; aún ahora llevaba un vestido idéntico al que usara por primera vez cuando niña, sólo que ahora con su nuevo aspecto el efecto era distinto, ya no inspiraba ternura, sino otras cosas, cosas que el español había notado antes que nadie, como un padre posesivo y celoso, y que intentaba proteger. Ésa fue la verdadera razón de que le impidiera a su hija hacerse amiga de Rusia.

La puerta chirrió débilmente, pero María no la escuchó porque estaba ocupada en exprimir el trapo sucio dentro del bote lleno de agua, y no notó que alguien estaba espiándola hasta que esa misma persona, súbitamente, comenzó a canturrear en voz baja:

_-Belle, malgre ses grands yeux noirs qui vous ensorcellent… La demoiselle serait-elle encoré pucelle?_

-Esa voz… -murmuró para sí misma, volviéndose bruscamente hacia atrás. Una silueta bien vestida de azul y dorado ocultaba delante su rostro con ayuda de un fino bonete de terciopelo negro decorado con rosas que culminó su murmullo cantando:

-_Oh Fleur de Lys, je ne suis pas homme de foi… J'irai cueillir la fleur d'amour de Nouvelle-Espagne…_

El hombre retiró el bonete de su cabeza y dos espléndidos ojos azules resplandecieron contra el marco de cabellos rubios que caían hasta sus hombros. María se puso de pie tan aprisa que tiró sin querer el bote, y toda el agua sucia se desparramó por el piso.

-¡Francis! –hacía tantos años que no lo veía, y sin embargo recordaba perfectamente cada una de sus facciones como si aún fuera ella una chiquilla jugando entre arbustos reventados de rosas. Pero por la expresión que sostenía el europeo, sospechó que él no la veía precisamente así.

-Bon jour, mon cherié. –saludó amablemente, dejando su bonete en una butaca cercana. –Has crecido muchísimo, Nouvelle-Espagne, y eres aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

-Bien… gracias por el halago. Y… ¿vienes a ver a mi padre?

-¿A Espagne? –el francés soltó una alegre risa que no auguraba nada bueno. –Non, cherié, a él puedo verlo con toda tranquilidad en su casa en Europa, pero aquí… bueno, piénsalo, no vale la pena hacer un viaje tan largo para visitar a un amigo que tienes encima de todo como vecino, ¿no es así? Non, a quien vengo a ver es… a ti.

Francis se acercó a la novohispana y rodeó su cintura con ambas manos, acercándola más hacia sí. María no ofreció resistencia, simplemente se redujo a mirar a los ojos al mayor con algo de curiosidad; ni los años ni mucho menos España le habían ayudado a detectar el peligro hasta que era demasiado tarde, y no entendía porqué los ojos del amigo de su infancia parecían estar ahora en llamas.

-Has cambiado mucho. –comentó Francis. –A ver, déjame verte bien. –soltó su cintura y caminó alrededor de la colonia con ojo crítico y la misma sonrisa torcida en el rostro. –Oui, esta ropa te hace ver preciosa, cherié, pero es demasiado simple, tal vez un bello vestido de seda y encaje te vendría mejor…

-A veces los uso… cuando salgo con mi padre. –explicó.

-Oui, es comprensible. Pero… ¡Ah! –exclamó, asustando un poco a María. –Tal vez me equivoque pero… ¿cuántos años tienes, cherié?

-Eh… la verdad tengo unos… -sacó rápidamente cuentas. -271 años, creo.

-¿Ya tan pronto? El tiempo vuela… entonces, sí, he hecho mis cálculos correctamente. –sentenció con absoluta calma. –Cherié, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté la primera vez que nos vimos?

-Hmm… siendo sincera, no mucho. –contestó con sinceridad.

-Te dije que cuando crecieras, te explicaría ciertas cosas que era necesario que supieras y que Espagne, por más buena disposición que tenga jamás podría explicarte. Cosas de amour, si tú me entiendes.

-Lo siento… no recuerdo…

-Ah, eras aún muy pequeña, pero te lo diré de este modo… -Francis se detuvo justo detrás de María, rodeando de nuevo su talle con los brazos, y la joven sintió cerca de su oído los labios de su acompañante. –Es hora, mon cherié, de que aprendas algunas cosas sobre lo que se puede hacer en la cama.

Todo pasó tan aprisa que María no se dio cuenta hasta que Francis ya la había acostado sobre un diván y estaba echado sobre ella, acariciando suavemente sus piernas por debajo de la falda. La novohispana cerró los ojos, sabía lo que estaba pasando porque en ese instante recordó a otro hombre rubio que le había hecho pasar por lo mismo, y aunque se sabía en su casa y no en una solitaria playa del occidente, volvía a sentirse como ésa chiquilla atemorizada de unos cuantos besos.

-Arthur… -musitó antes de que su boca quedara silenciada por el beso de Francis. No forcejeó, a pesar del miedo, porque se sentía transportada a ése breve momento de dicha en que fue libre y tomó una decisión por sí misma por primera vez, y también porque, aunque le daba pena admitirlo, el francés estaba besándola de una manera apasionada y exquisita que la incitaba a querer más.

-Cherié… -jadeó él cuando se separó para poder respirar. –Nunca había probado una boquita tan deliciosa… permíteme que sea yo el que la tome, ¿oui?

-Francis, yo… -comenzó María pero un nuevo beso la silenció. Los dedos de su compañero buscaban con ansiedad los listones de su corpiño para desatarlos, y a juzgar por los fuertes tirones que les daba, estaba costándole trabajo quitarlos. Sin embargo, todo se quedó en otro intento más porque en ése momento oyeron un grito desgarrador:

-¡FRANCIAAAAA!

-Mon Dieu… -el rubio palideció horriblemente y se apartó de María como si ésta fuera un comal ardiendo. En la puerta, Antonio estaba echando chispas.

-Te lo dije… nunca… en tu maldita vida… te acerques… a mi hija… -gruñó con voz entrecortada mientras avanzaba hacia Francis, apretando en la mano derecha su alabarda. El otro, por otra parte, levantaba las manos en son de paz y trataba de excusarse.

-Espagne, mon ami, sabes que no puedes culparme por este… jejeje… pequeño asalto. Tu colonia es una belle mademoiselle, ¿qué hombre en este mundo se le puede resistir a una criatura tan encantadora, eh? Seguro que ni siquiera tú podrías…

-Y cuando termine contigo habrá uno menos en el mundo que la toque… -la alabarda cayó justo en el sitio donde estaba de pie el francés, quien por suerte había saltado hacia atrás.

-¡Ami, no te enojes! –gimoteaba. Antonio desclavó su arma del suelo y alzándola como si fuera la Muerte levantando su guadaña, se abalanzó sobre el europeo, persiguiéndolo hasta la entrada mientras se oían sus gritos intercalados de:

-¡Ven acá malnacido… amigo de cuarta… aprovechado… usurpador… destructor de inocencias… bastardo pervertido…!

-¡Espagne, si vous plait… no te enojes… sólo fue un beso… y uno muy bueno por cierto, no sabía que Nouvelle-Espagne besara tan bien, hon hon hon~ ¡

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO HAS DICHO?! ¡VUELVE PARA QUE TE MATE, INFELIZ!

María se había recuperado de la sorpresa inicial y no sabía si reír o no por lo extremo de la situación. Al final decidió hacer como que nada había pasado y, al juzgar por la cara de Antonio cuando regresó fatigado y con unos misteriosos calzoncillos de holanes rojos y azules colgando de la punta de su alabarda, él tampoco quería recordar lo que sucedió.

-¿Y bien? ¿Has terminado? –le preguntó a su hija en cuanto recuperó el resuello.

-Sí, padre, ya está limpio. ¿Puedo preguntar porqué…?

-No hay tiempo, mi niña, ya es bastante tarde. –replicó, mirando el reloj. –Ahora, sube y date un baño rápidamente y arréglate muy bonita. Tendremos visitas.

-¿Visitas? ¿De quién? –preguntó confundida, nunca recibían a nadie según recordaba, y la prueba estaba en que Francis por lo visto había perdido algo más que la dignidad en la fuga.

-De una persona que quiere conocerte. –contestó Antonio con evasivas. –Anda, María, apresúrate.

Era tanta la emoción de la colonia que por primera vez, se mostró entusiasmada aún cuando tuvo que usar un vestido de los que menos le agradaban. Se trenzó el cabello en dos hermosas trenzas adornadas con hilo de oro (su padre estaba obsesionado con vestirla usando el metal precioso, y nunca había entendido el porqué de ése fetiche) y cuando estuvo lista, regresó al lado del español, quien ya la esperaba en la entrada delante de un elegante coche. Cuando lo abordaron, por fin la joven se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Y quién nos visita?

-Hmm… ya lo verás, princesa, pero quiero que te portes bien y no hagas demasiadas preguntas, eso es grosero, sobre todo para ellos.

-¿Para ellos quiénes?

-Nada. Mantente calladita en lo que llegamos, Nueva España.

El sonido de las gaviotas y el aroma salino en el aire le hizo ver que habían llegado hasta las costas. Con sumo cuidado, Antonio la ayudó a bajar del coche y avanzaron juntos hasta un muelle espléndido y limpio que desembocaba a varios metros de la costa, y ahí se quedaron esperando, esperando silenciosos por varios minutos, hasta que Antonio gritó, señalando el horizonte:

-¡Mira, María, ahí vienen!

La joven entornó los ojos y vio ir hacia ellos un barco de tamaño descomunal. Por un momento su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿acaso era el mismo navío de Arthur? Hacía tantos años que no lo veía, y tanto ansiaba hablar con él de nuevo frente a frente… pero entre más se acercaba el barco, más se convencía, desilusionada, que en él no venía el inglés. La bandera que anunciaba a la nación ondeaba orgullosa, pero no podía reconocerla, le resultó en principio algo engreída y chocante, y no dudó en decírselo a Antonio.

-Padre, ¿porqué esa águila lleva una corona en la cabeza?

-Es porque son un país muy poderoso, mi niña, y la corona representa su poder.

El barco se acercó al muelle, y unos trabajadores mulatos se apresuraron a ayudarlos a sujetar su navío en el puerto. Los hombres que iban en el barco hablaban un idioma agresivo, desconocido para el oído de María, y que le recordó al supuesto lamento de las ánimas que los hombres de la Inquisición le describían cuando niña para que no hiciera travesuras, so pena de escuchas esas voces eternamente.

Cuando el barco estuvo bien sujeto, una tabla descendió hasta el muelle, delante de María y Antonio, y bajó un hombre bastante peculiar, muy bien vestido de color azul obscuro y con una capa roja colgando de un hombro. Lo extraño en su aspecto era el resto de él, su piel blanca como la tiza, el cabello gris y los ojos escarlatas. El hombre, sin embargo, sonreía muy emocionado, y apenas llegar a tierra le echó los brazos encima a Antonio y lo saludó efusivamente.

-¡España! Viejo amigo… qué gusto me da que me hayas invitado.

-Eh… -Antonio rió un poco incómodo. –Gracias, Gilbert, pero verás… se supone que sólo debía venir…

-Ah, descuida. –le cortó el albino. –Además, el asombroso yo no necesita invitación. –de pronto, notó la silenciosa presencia de María, y sus ojos se abrieron desconcertados. -¿Ella es… ella es…?

-Sí, es mi pequeña Nueva España. –concluyó el español, abrazando cariñosamente a la joven. –Mi más pequeño y adorado orgullo.

-Hmm… sí, ya veo. –replicó el otro con ojos escrutadores, que le recordaron a María el pequeño incidente de la mañana. –Ja, es muy bonita, aunque con peligro de ofenderlos, nunca se me habría ocurrido prestarle atención, de no ser porque bruder se puso muy terco.

-¡Es verdad! –exclamó Antonio. -¿Y él dónde está?

-¿Él? ¿Quién? –preguntó María.

-Kesesese, pues ahí viene. –señaló Gilbert, apartándose de la tabla para dejar bajar a otro individuo.

El otro hombre no era de piel tan blanca como Gilbert, aunque sí era de cabello rubio muy bien peinado hacia atrás y casi escondido por el elegante sombrero negro que llevaba. Vestía de manera muy formal en tonalidades oscuras apenas vivificadas por tonos rojos que recordaban a la sangre, y sobre sus ropas llevaba lo que parecía una chaqueta toda de seda negra.

-Fräulein und Herr… -anunció el albino con gran orgullo. –Les presento a mein bruder, Alemania.

España le saludó con una breve inclinación de la cabeza, que el silencioso hombre respondió del mismo modo, antes de que sus ojos se posaran en María. ella seguía clavada en su sitio, mirando con un dejo de sorpresa al recién llegado; había algo en él, algo que no reconocía del todo, pero que le parecía familiar, como algo que hubiera visto o escuchado en tiempos más antiguos, una sensación extraña que, lentamente, la sacó de su parálisis y la hizo acercarse a él. El rictus frío y distante del germano se disolvió de pronto, pasando a una expresión más humana y dulce, enmascarada también por una emoción indescriptible, como la del hombre ciego que ve el sol por primera vez en su vida, y suavemente tomó la mano derecha de la colonia y saludó:

-Guten morgen, fräulein Neu-Spanien. Es un placer por fin conocerla.

-El gusto es mío… señor Alemania. –repuso mientras el hombre se inclinaba y besaba respetuosamente su mano. Antonio y Gilbert los contemplaban en silencio, el segundo tan despreocupado como siempre, pero el primero notando algo en el aire que estaba tenso a inquieto. El viento soplaba con fuerza, pero tan sutilmente que parecía que los cabellos de su hija se movían por cuenta propia al ritmo del océano. Él, Antonio, reconocía ese ambiente, pero habían pasado ya muchos siglos, era imposible que volviera, de pronto… pero tuvo que aceptarlo, y cuando lo hizo el terror lo invadió; aquél aire, era el mismo aire que acariciara los cabellos negros de Imperio Azteca el día que la conoció, el día que le dedicó la misma mirada de dulzura y sorpresa que reflejaban los ojos de aquél hombre que seguía sosteniendo la mano de María.

-"Es mi fin…" –pensó, y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras el miedo se apoderaba de él.

-¡Kesesese, parece que tu hija y mein bruder se llevan bien, Spanien! –exclamó Gilbert muy emocionado. Antonio le dirigió una breve mirada de furia, ¿qué acaso su amigo no notaba lo que estaba pasando? –Gutt, dejémoslos entenderse solos y vayamos a tomar algo, ¿quieres, Antonio?

-Yo preferiría quedarme… a vigilar a mi pequeña…

-¡Bah, Ludwig la cuidará muy bien, vámonos! –le dijo, tomándolo por la fuerza de un brazo y arrastrándolo lejos del muelle.

Al ver que los dos mayores se habían retirado, Ludwig y María se miraron con evidente confusión.

-Y… ¿ahora? –preguntó Ludwig, perdiendo ese tono seco que había empleado para saludarla.

-No lo sé, mi padre no me dio instrucciones.

-Gutt, entonces hagamos un plan sobre la marcha. –anunció él. –Primero, deberíamos comer algo de comida local, después, caminar para ver los bosques, y luego…

-Oye espérese, ¿qué está diciendo?

-Digo que hay que tener una estrategia. Mi deber aquí es conocer tus tierras, el señor Humboldt dijo que eran maravillosas y especiales, me ha dicho, y lo cito, que tu casa es un paraíso.

-Ah… gracias. –un rubor coloreó las mejillas de la colonia. –Pero sigo sin entender porqué vamos a hacer las cosas así.

-Necesitamos una estrategia. –repuso obstinadamente Ludwig. –Un itinerario, mejor dicho, para no desperdiciar un solo minuto.

Para su desconcierto, María rió divertida.

-Así no se hacen las cosas aquí, señor Alemania. Venga, le explicaré cómo es el modo…

Casi sin pensar, la joven lo tomó de una mano y lo llevó consigo lejos del muelle, sin prestar atención a sus débiles protestas respecto a la mala idea que era hacer algo sin itinerario. María empezaba a creer que ése hombre había debido tener una infancia de veras aburrida si no sabía hacer las cosas sin un plan, pero eso ya lo aprendería, y bien pronto, si ella se lo mostraba.

Recorrieron de arriba abajo la ciudad, y ella se entretuvo mostrándole todo lo que había que ver, las hermosas fuentes, los palacios, las iglesias, los mercados de artesanías que emulaban los objetos hechos en tiempos prehispánicos, y la comida. Ludwig no dejaba, para gran desespero de María, de tomar notas y dibujar bocetos apresurados de todo lo que le mostraba, y su enfado llegó al punto que, mientras estaban en un restaurante y el alemán se dedicaba a dibujar unos tacos, ésta le preguntó:

-Oiga, ¿piensa pasarla así todo el día o qué?

-Quiero conocer tu cultura, y la mejor manera es tomando notas, investigando y luego clasificándolo todo. –repuso sin apartar su vista de la libreta.

-Los tacos no están para que los dibujen, sino para que se los coman. –gruñó ella ofendida, mientras pinchaba su pibil con aburrimiento. Estaba cansándose, y el soporífero extranjero no le ayudaba en nada.

Cuando terminaron de comer, siguieron su camino hasta un pueblo cercano, donde corrían las reses al aire libre en medio de un campo hermoso rodeado de una cadena montañosa. Una vez más, Ludwig se puso a dibujar a las vacas, y María decidió sacarlo de su autismo de artista preguntando:

-¿Puedo ver sus dibujos, señor?

-¿Eh? No… no creo que sea buena idea, fraülein, aún no están bien trazados…

-Ande, sólo un poquito, quiero ver que tal están las… -María tomó por la fuerza la libreta, y al ver los dibujos sintió unas repentinas náuseas. -¿Esto… es una vaca?

-Te dije que no estaban bien hechas aún. –se excusó el alemán, cruzando los brazos. María repasó rápidamente los demás dibujos, sin saber si reír o llorar porque seguro que las cosas gordas y deformes con ojos que debían ser las vacas la perseguirían en sus pesadillas.

-Hmm… si lo que necesita son retratos, puedo regalarle unas litografías. Tengo muchas en mi casa y no las uso. –dijo tratando de no darle a entender que sus dibujos eran más malos que los muñequitos con palitos de las cavernas prehistóricas.

-Ja… está bien. –contestó Ludwig, algo contrariado mientras guardaba su libreta con un dejo de vergüenza en la cara.

Continuaron el recorrido hasta llegar a un paraje completamente distinto. Ludwig se quedó contemplando con la boca entreabierta una pequeña cascada que desembocaba en un largo río que corría hasta el campo donde habían visto a las vacas.

-Mein Gott, es muy… -comenzó antes de que alguien lo empujara al agua, apenas dándole tiempo de gritar. Salió a flote a los pocos segundos, escupiendo agua y tiritando mientras María se retorcía en el suelo de risa.

-¡Oh cielos, eso fue tan fácil! –gritaba contentísima, señalando con burla a Ludwig. Éste permanecía impasible y enojado, y a los pocos segundos la risa de la novohispana se apagó. –Oiga… lo siento, no quise ser grosera… -se acercó a la orilla del río y le tendió una mano. –Déjeme lo ayudo a salir…

-¡Nein! –Ludwig tomó la mano de la joven y la jaló, haciéndola caer al agua junto con él. María sacó rápidamente la cabeza del agua, farfullando y sacudiéndose el cabello y mirando al alemán, quien soltó una risita divertida a la que ella le hizo eco.

Luego de eso, salieron del río y se quedaron sentados a la sombra de un árbol próximo esperando a que se secaran sus ropas, que habían puesto sobre una gran roca al sol.

-Espero que la libreta no se haya dañado mucho. –comentó Ludwig con preocupación.

-Sí, yo también lo espero. –María se tendió boca arriba en el pasto. –Y bueno, ¿qué tal estuvo mi itinerario?

-Informal, incorrecto… y extrañamente regocijante. –asintió el rubio. –Creo que sí me gusta este lugar.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso significa que usted…?

-¿Hmm? ¿Was?

Los ojos de María refulgían dichosos. ¿Acaso ello quería decir que él volvería? Y si volvía, ¿entonces por fin tendría un amigo con quien hablar y jugar y compartir? A pesar de que tenía aspecto de amargado le había agradado mucho, y quería saber un poco más sobre él… y por lo visto, Ludwig también quería lo mismo con ella.

María se incorporó, Ludwig se acercó un poco y estiró una mano hacia ella. Se miraron a los ojos varios segundos, y entonces, de manera extraña, él retiró su mano sin siquiera haberla tocado, con un rubor escarlata extendiéndose desde su nariz hasta sus mejillas. La novohispana no entendió nada de nada, y resolvió hacer lo mismo, extendiendo una de sus manos y apoyándola sobre el hombro del alemán; éste le devolvió la mirada automáticamente sin decir una palabra, y estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta que él, lentamente, se acercó. Sus caras estaban a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia, y el corazón de María palpitaba a una velocidad vertiginosa; Ludwig inclinó su rostro y para sorpresa de ella, lo acercó a su cuello, aspirando con fuerza.

-Hueles a vainilla… y chocolate. –le dijo sin despegarse aún de ella. María, sin saber muy bien porqué lo hizo, se inclinó hacia el cuello de él y repitió la misma acción.

-Bosque… -musitó, reconociendo el aroma fresca y dulzón de los árboles, combinado con algo raro que no pudo reconocer, aunque le recordaba a la pintura fresca sobre los carruajes. Despacio, se apartaron uno del otro, y Ludwig se puso rápidamente de pie diciendo:

-Iré… iré a ver si ya está seca la ropa.

María asintió dócilmente, permaneciendo en su sitio.

Apenas un día después, el barco zarpaba de regreso a sus tierras; María y Antonio los despidieron en el muelle y luego volvieron silenciosamente a su casa. Apenas llegar, la joven tomó una gran pieza de papel y un carboncillo y desapareció en su recámara sin darle tiempo a su padre de preguntarle qué pensaba hacer. María permaneció casi toda la tarde encerrada y dibujando sin detenerse, y al caer la noche y escuchar unos llamados en su puerta, cogió el dibujo y lo ocultó debajo de su almohada, sonriendo mientras veía a Antonio entrar con una bandeja.

-Pensé que no cenarías, María. –le explicó mientras depositaba la bandeja sobre la mesita. –Y por cierto, ¿qué estuviste haciendo?

-Oh… nada realmente, padre, intenté dibujar algo pero no pude, así que eché la hoja al fuego. –explicó.

-Qué pena, me hubiera gustado ver tu dibujo. En fin… -el español se inclinó y besó la frente de la novohispana. –Cena y descansa, princesa.

-Sí, padre.

Antonio salió de la recámara, y María sacó apresuradamente el dibujo de su almohada, contemplándolo con una dulce sonrisa. Le había costado trabajo, pero por fin logró retratar el perfil rudo y a la vez etéreo de Ludwig; apretó el dibujo contra su pecho, pensando con algo de nostalgia que aquello sería el único recuerdo que tuviera de él…

-Lo volveré a ver. –susurró débilmente. –Algún día…

_**Notitas históricas, **__en 1792 de manera oficial Alemania entró en contacto con México, empujado por las obras de Alexander Von Humboldt donde se alababa la minería y los recursos naturales de la aún colonia española._

_Ahora sí los comentarios, ¡wooooh sí!_

_**The Animanga Girl: **__XD sí aún faltarán un par de siglos antes de que el RusMex sea oficial _

_**Wind und Serebro: **__Con el cariño bipolar y yangire de siempre, mejor dicho :P_

_**Yue-black-in-the-Ai: **__Bien, esperaré pacientemente *sniff* jaja no te creas, ahora yo me pregunto, ¿quién será el tercero en ponerse personal con Angel-chan?_

_**GhostPen94: **__n.n usted no se preocupe, un día de éstos tendrás 50 comentarios o más. Qué bueno que te esté gustando :D_

_**Teffy. Uzumaki: **__Como le atinaste al personaje misterioso te ganas… ¡Un auuuuuuuuuuto! Ok no XD pues aquí tienes brevemente al asombroso Prusia para que no digan que no hizo un cameo siquiera :P_

_**ItzelDurand: **__Muchas gracias n.n espero que te sigan gustando mis fics. ¡Saludos!_

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Waaaa pues ojalá y sí haya sido tu idea :3 jejeje Lovino y su tsunderismo permanente lo hacen tierno, no tanto como Iván loco pero sí._

_**Flannya: **__Justamente POR FIN viene la parte fea, esa que nos quisiéramos saltar pero que es imposible __ papá Toño mostrará su cara más sangrienta._

_Por cierto, si se preguntan qué le estaba cantando Francis a María, es un fragmento de "Belle", del musical de "Notre Dame de Paris", con la letra un poquito cambiada para adaptarla a México pero que básicamente dice esto:_

_Bella, a pesar de sus grandes ojos negros que hechizan_

_¿La señorita será aún virgen?..._

_Oh Flor de Lis, yo no soy hombre de fe_

_Iré a recoger la flor de amor de Nueva España…_

_Más les vale recordar éste musical porque la canción en que se basará el próximo capítulo corresponde al mismo. Si quieren darse una (macabra) idea de lo que se tratará, escuchen "Me Vas a Destruir" de Notre Dame de Paris, y el primero que le atine al personaje se ganará… *chan chan* ¡UN ONESHOT DE LO QUE USTEDES ME PIDAN! De Hetalia claro __ pero de lo que gusten. ¡Nos vemos!_


	11. Fuego Infernal

…

La primera cosa que notó Antonio ésa mañana fue que el mundo a su alrededor había cambiado, que las viejas modas habían sido suplidas por otras mucho más sencillas y que la situación de los reinos y lo imperios había cambiado bruscamente, poniendo en riesgo a todos quienes estuvieran directa o indirectamente involucrados, incluyéndolo a sí mismo y a sus colonias, cuyo ánimo cada día se veía más afectado y rebelde.

La segunda cosa que notó, fue que su hija era verdaderamente hermosa.

Ya desde hacía un tiempo sus celos de siempre habían aumentado de manera visible, más o menos desde la visita inesperada de Rusia a la casa bañada por el sol donde vivía junto a María, pero recientemente le molestaba sobremanera que al pasar por las calles, por los palacios y por las iglesias, los hombres comunes se volvieran para mirarla embelesados y con emoción que rayaba con lo grosero, y era tal su odio a esos detalles que se había hecho por costumbre dirigir miradas asesinas a cada hombre y jovenzuelo que osara contemplar por más de cinco segundos a su Nueva España. Porque sí, eso es lo que era ella, _su _Nueva España, suya y de nadie más.

Aquélla mañana, al bajar a desayunar, se topó de frente con María porque literalmente habían chocado.

-¡Ah! Lo siento mucho, padre. –se disculpó rápidamente. Antonio, sin embargo, la miró de pies a cabeza.

-Mi niña, por fin estás usando los vestidos que te compro.

-Ah… bueno, son más cómodos. –replicó sonriendo, tomando el largo de su falda y haciéndola moverse a su alrededor, como si estuviera bailando sin mover los pies. El español sonrió del mismo modo, admirando el encanto de ése vestido sencillo, ajustado bajo el pecho y de tonalidades violetas y púrpuras, de hechura sencilla pero elegante, haciendo juego con el delicado adorno de plata bruñida que llevaba María en la nuca sujetando su larga y oscura trenza. Decididamente, era bonito, muy bonito… y era bonito porque la novohispana estaba usándolo.

-Te ves hermosa, mi princesa. –susurró emocionado, tomándola de las manos y besando su frente como solía hacer. Un rubor inocente apareció en las mejillas de su adorada criatura, y echó a andar con ella al comedor para desayunar juntos, como todos los días.

Solo que, ese día no iba a ser tan común.

El resto de las horas transcurrieron inexorables como hacían siempre, Antonio se la pasaba encerrado en su despacho, escribiendo y leyendo cartas que venían desde Europa con aire aburrido. Ya veía un escudo imperial de Alemania y gruñía, leyendo cómo las tropas enloquecidas de Francia ponían en riesgo la integridad de las monarquías del viejo continente, ya le redactaba unas breves notas a su rey, esperando que se encontrara bien aunque lo notaba nervioso por culpa de un tal Napoleón, del que no tenía idea, ya escribía a los superiores de sus otras colonias una correspondencia aburrida sobre cómo debían cuidar a sus pequeños; La Plata, Perú, Granada, Chile… todos ellos crecían también a un ritmo desmesurado, pero su estancia casi permanente en Nueva España se lo hizo notar de manera bastante brusca, pues ya un día los visitaba y aún eran chiquillos gritones que se colgaban de sus tobillos, y al otro eran muchachos robustos y de humores imposibles.

-Es por eso que quiero tanto a mi linda Nueva España… -suspiró para sí mismo. –Ella siempre es la misma, tan tierna, tan alegre, tan…

Interrumpió su soliloquio al hallar una carta cuyo escudo no reconoció. Lo miró de arriba abajo sin entender de qué se trataba, y finalmente notó algo extraño: la carta estaba dirigida no a él como de costumbre, sino a su hija. Desconcertado, rompió el sobre y lo leyó, sintiendo con cada línea que su corazón latía más violentamente. La carta no era de otro sino de Arthur, el capitán del barco pirata que apenas cien años atrás tuviera la inteligente idea de secuestrar y casi desvirgar a su hija. La carta era bastante breve, pero explícita.

-_My Lady New Spain… Me dirijo a usted deseando que se encuentre bien de salud y que tenga una buena memoria de mi persona, dado que nuestro encuentro fue bastante accidentado, por no decir que desagradable para su padre. La razón de esta misiva no es sólo saludarla e informarle oficialmente que me he retirado ya de los negocios de piratería, sino también para expresar mi deseo de tener relaciones comerciales más abiertas con usted, donde podamos intercambiar nuestros objetos con libertad y, de ser posible, sin la intervención de España que resulta poco beneficioso para ambos. Un beso en vuestra encantadora mano, se despide esperando una pronta respuesta, su fiel admirador… Gran Bretaña…_

Toda su cara se había puesto de un horrible color rojo que lo hacía parecer un tomate con ojos. Con toda la saña, rompió la carta en pedacitos, mascullando en voz baja insultos y maldiciones; ¿cómo se atrevía aquél hombre engreído y bárbaro presentarse ahora como un caballero delante de _su _colonia y pedirle que se relacionara con él sin la autorización de la corona española?

-Ese bastardo… infeliz… asesino… ladrón… rata… pervertido… asqueroso… indeseable… -escupió mientras tomaba los pedazos de la carta y los echaba a una jofaina. –Cuando lo vea, lo voy a empalar con mi alabarda… lo voy a colgar de la nariz… lo voy a atar a una bala de cañón y a lanzarlo al mar, lo voy a rostizar, lo voy a…

-¿Padre?

-¿Eh?

María estaba frente a él, evidentemente confundida y asustada porque durante todo el discurso, Antonio se había dedicado a prender fósforo tras fósforo, intentando quemar la carta, todo con un aire tan aterrador que la novohispana no se atrevió a hablar sino hasta ese instante.

-Yo… sólo quería decirte que… -musitó, tendiéndole un sobre pequeño y cuadrado con el escudo español. -… que tu superior acaba de mandar otra carta.

-Ah… sí. –poco a poco, Antonio regresó a la normalidad y tomó el sobre con dedos temblorosos. –Gracias, mi princesa.

-Bueno… iré a tomar un baño, ¿sí? Es que hace calor…

-Entiendo, entiendo. –repuso. –Adelante, nos veremos más tarde para cenar.

María, todavía desorientada, salió del despacho, y Antonio tomó el sobre y lo leyó, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Si bien el escudo indicaba que la misiva provenía de su rey, la letra llena de florituras indicaba desde el principio que el autor era otra persona, mucho más desagradable:

-_Antoine, mon cheri… ¡Qué gusto me da escribirte! No nos hemos hablado mucho desde la última vez, cuando casi me apuñalas París por sacarme de la hermosa casa de tu aún más hermosa hija, a la que por cierto le mando un caluroso saludo y un tierno beso, pero no se lo des a mi nombre, si vous plait, de eso quiero encargarme yo. Y eso será pronto, mon ami, porque mi general Bonaparte acaba de capturar a tu superior y lo ha encerrado; oui, Antoine, tu casa es nuestra, y antes de que te des cuenta, quizá nos apoderemos también de la vivienda de Nouvelle Espagne, pero no temas, tu hija no sufrirá daño alguno, procuraré que esté bien cuidada y querida y protegida… en mi cama, claro. Me despido ahora, cheri, esperando que tengas buena salud y que todo marche bien… para mí, por supuesto, hon hon… Au Revoir!_

El español estaba tan escandalizado con todo lo que acababa de leer que no pudo evitar gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡HIJO DE TU…!

-¡Oh Dios bendito! –exclamaron horrorizadas las sirvientas de la casa. En su vida habían oído una blasfemia más fea.

Después de aquél desahogo, Antonio arrojó la carta lo más lejos posible de él y se mesó los cabellos nerviosamente; su rey estaba capturado, el general de Francis acababa de sentarse en el trono español, y si su amenaza se cumplía todas sus colonias quedarían subordinadas a él, especialmente Nueva España, y como esa rana pervertida le pusiera un solo dedo encima a su hija, lo iba a descuartizar.

-Nadie toca a mi Nueva España, nadie… -gruñó, jadeando como un animal agotado. –Nadie… si alguien osa hacerlo…

Sí, si alguien se le ocurría siquiera hacerlo… no podía soportar imaginar a su hija más querida y su joya más preciada en brazos de Francis, o Arthur o de quien fuera; pensar que alguien osara tocarla, abrazar su cintura, acariciar sus hombros, besar sus labios lo llenaba de una demencia asesina. Nadie excepto él era digno siquiera de estar cerca de la joven morena, nadie más que él podía abrazarla, llenarla de caricias, besarla… besar esos bonitos labios sonrosados que cada día que pasaban le parecían más tentadores que una fruta fresca reventada delante del hombre más hambriento del mundo.

-¿Qué demonios? –masculló apenas ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de eliminarlo de su memoria y convenciéndose que sólo había sido un error, que la desesperación de su situación le había hecho pensar algo equivocado; después de todo él no pensaba de ésa manera de María, ¿cómo él, que la había criado como si fuera su hija, podría dedicarle un pensamiento así a ella? No, eso no pasaría, ni en un millón de años volvería a pensar así de los pequeños, redondos y deseables labios de la joven novohispana, aquéllos labios que tan ansiosamente deseaba…

-¡Aaaagh, coño! –escupió otra vez. Necesitaba relajarse, era todo, quizá con un baño… Sí, decidió hacer eso y salió caminando lo más calmado que podía en dirección al cuarto donde estaba la gran tina. Imaginó que cuando el agua fría lo tocara se sentiría mejor, con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos a punto, sin preocupaciones, sin ideas extrañas… sonrió aliviado con esa nueva forma de pensar.

Abrió la puerta, todavía con esa sonrisita que pretendía ser de alivio pero que denotaba auténtico nerviosismo, y entonces escuchó un largo y agudo grito:

-¡Ah! ¡Papá…!

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! –tan rápido como abrió la puerta, la cerró también. Había olvidado que María estaba en el cuarto de baño, y en el momento en que se le ocurrió entrar la vio apenas cubriéndose a toda prisa con una toalla, de pie delante de la tina usaba y con una expresión de sorpresa e inocente susto. El español se pasó repetidas veces la mano por la cara, tratando de calmarse pero ahora era imposible, con lo que acababa de ver entre la blanca tela; un redondo trozo de cadera, una pierna casi desnuda y la otra descubierta hasta la altura del muslo, y el pecho apenas protegido, dejando ver más de la mitad de estos.

Pero no era la primera vez que la veía así… pasó tantos años todavía cuidando de ella… aunque claro, la última vez que la vio sin ropa tenía más o menos una apariencia de niña de diez años y después de eso ya sólo adivinaba el desarrollo físico por lo que dejaban notar las ropas. Y sin embargo, se sentía tan nervioso, tan desconcertado y tan embelesado que el pánico lo inundó.

-Esto no está bien. –musitó, pasándose las manos por los cabellos sin importarle los fuertes tirones que estaba dándose. Con mucha prisa, se alejó del pasillo, tratando de borrar la imagen de la novohispana de su mente.

Llegó la noche, y el silencio en la casa era terrible, expectante, como si fuera el silencio previo a una tempestad. Todos dormían plácidamente en sus recámaras, a excepción de un hombre, que se revolvía angustiado entre sueños, gimoteando y rezando en voz baja como un condenado que va directo al cadalso. Antonio arañó angustiado las sábanas, temblando de tal modo que parecía víctima de una violenta fiebre; fiebre, sí, pero no una fiebre que se cura con medicamento, una fiebre que no se cura con nada.

-Dios… -susurró. –Perdóname…

Una voz mucho más dulce y cálida murmuró de pronto en su oído:

-¿Papá?

Reconoció esa voz, y el tacto tibio sobre su hombro cuando una mano más pequeña se posó sobre éste. Temeroso aún, abrió los ojos y se topó con el rostro de María, quien sonreía tiernamente, haciendo un velo sobre la mitad de su cara con su cabello.

-M… Mi niña… -musitó él en respuesta, listo para incorporarse. Pero para su sorpresa, la mano de la menor lo retuvo, empujándolo despacio de regreso al lecho.

-¿Te sientes mal, papá? –preguntó, parpadeando con un aire de inocencia que lo hizo sentir el doble de culpable.

-Un… un poco, María, pero no te preocupes por mí. Ve… ve a dormir, yo estaré bien mañana…

-Hmm… yo creo que no. –la otra mano de ella se posó en su frente. –Tienes calentura.

-Sí… bastante. –contestó un poco en doble sentido. –Será mejor que regreses a tu habitación, mi niña.

-Ah… pero no puedo dejarte así. Espera… -María sonrió otra vez, pero no era su sonrisa de siempre, tan dulce y amable, sino una muy extraña, algo siniestra, maliciosa y, también en cierto modo, casi lasciva. La joven se apartó del español y se detuvo a pocos pasos, llevando sus manos hacia el bajo de su blanco camisón y subiéndolo lentamente. Antonio no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando hasta que vio de nuevo descubiertas las piernas de la novohispana, y replicó a media voz, muy alterado:

-Mi… mi niña… ¿qué haces?

-¿No lo ves? –preguntó, ahora hasta su voz sonaba provocativa. –Te estoy ayudando.

-Ayudándome… -el hombre sintió la boca seca, estaba espantado pero no podía apartar la vista de enfrente. La delicada tela se deslizó sin problema alguno hasta que finalmente la joven se la quitó y la lanzó al suelo, todo con un gesto tan falsamente ingenuo que aumentaba su macabra aura. Antonio se creyó morir cuando se dio cuenta que tenía delante justamente lo que quería y no quería ver: a la colonia completamente desnuda, descubierta y tan tranquila como si fuera lo más natural. No sin cierto escalofrío recorrió con la vista a la novohispana de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en la forma suave de sus caderas redondas, en lo curioso de su cuerpo que aún tenía, en cierto modo, forma infantil, y claro, también en sus suaves y preciosos senos, que las gruesas trenzas de su cabello no alcanzaban a cubrir.

Y para su mayor desconcierto, María se subió a la cama, avanzando a gatas hasta quedar a su misma altura. Antonio reaccionó apenas, incorporándose sólo para descubrir que aquello había ayudado a que la joven se sentara sobre su regazo, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos.

-M… María… ¿qué estás…? –susurró incrédulo antes de que ella se inclinara sobre él y depositara besos tiernos sobre su frente, sus mejillas y su cuello. Al llegar a éste lugar pudo sentir cómo los besos se volvían más profundos, más ansiosos, y la novohispana lo mordía ligeramente para luego lamer las marcas que le dejaba. –Ay ay, mi niña… -gimió muy a su pesar. Los labios de la joven no se detuvieron y descendieron despacio por su pecho, al que le dio el mismo trato que a su garganta, y pudo sentir que jadeaba contra su piel; aquello bastó para que lo más temido sucediera, y aunque él prefirió fingir que no lo sentía y que todo era sólo un juego de su imaginación, escuchó a María hablarle con un murmullo emocionado:

-Antonio… Antonio… -hubo una breve risita traviesa. -¿Estás contento, verdad?

-Ah… Por favor… -contestó, intentando bajarla de sí. –María, por favor, vete de una vez, esto no es…

-¿No lo es? –y entonces, la joven comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, en círculos, contra él. Un segundo gemido, mucho más fuerte que el primero, se le escapó de los labios.

-Ahh… Ahh… María… -jadeó excitado. Sin resistirse más, rodeó el cuerpo de la jovencita con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, besando con mucho deseo sus hombros y su cuello, disfrutando de su cercanía, escuchándola ahora a ella suplicándole, enardecida:

-¡Ah, me gusta mucho! ¡Me encanta! ¡Por favor… por favor, hazme tuya! ¡Jódeme, por favor, no aguanto más…!

-Sí… -musitó débilmente. –Sí, mi niña…

Tomándola de la cintura, le dio media vuelta y la lanzó boca arriba a la cama, acostándose sobre ella y besando con gran emoción y placer sus tan deseados labios. La novohispana tenía bastante más energía de la que imaginaba, y no dejaba de gemir, de moverse, de arañarle con fuerza los hombros mientras susurraba enloquecida a su oído palabras que jamás habría creído escuchar de ella, rogándole desesperada que la hiciera suya de una buena vez… y él estaba dispuesto a hacer tal cosa.

De pronto, sintió vértigo y abrió los ojos, mirando desconcertado a su alrededor. Estaba solo en su recámara, y el único sonido provenía del viento afuera que aullaba y golpeaba su ventana; ahí no estaba nadie, excepto él, y las imágenes que acababan de ocurrir sólo habían sido un sueño.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, temblando y con la boca seca. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando, porqué su mente estaba plagada de esas imágenes y deseos tan despreciables, tan antinaturales y odiosos, porqué justamente él tenía que sufrirlos de ésa manera y contra su propia hija? Ella, la criatura que rescató del lodo, la que vistió, alimentó y educó, la que vigiló desesperanzado en su lecho de moribunda, a la que rescató con dificultad de manos de un repulsivo criminal, justamente ella, no podía ni debía ser objeto de su deseo. Era inmoral, pecaminoso, horrendo… imposible.

Salió de su recámara, dirigiéndose con paso torpe pero firme por el pasillo hasta que topó con la puerta de la habitación de María. Se quedó quieto delante de ésta, cavilando en una especie de fiebre que lo consumía por dentro; ¿debía entrar? ¿Debía alejarse? Y, si entraba, ¿qué debía hacer?

Mientras lo cavilaba, escuchó de pronto un murmullo adentro. María estaba hablando con voz igualmente dulce, como en el horrendo sueño del que acababa de despertar.

-¿Debes irte ya? Todavía es de noche.

Ella lo sabía, sabía que él estaba afuera y… ¿y porqué le hablaba como sui estuviera marchándose, si en lugar de retroceder se había acercado más?

-Pero amanecerá pronto y no puedo seguir aquí… -replicó entonces una voz desconocida. Era una voz suave, baja, cariñosa y… era definitivamente la voz de un hombre.

No, no era posible, pensó angustiado el español, seguro aún soñaba, porque ¿qué hacía un hombre extraño en la recámara de su hija?

-Bueno… -respondió dócilmente María. –Pero volverás pronto, ¿no?

-Ah… no lo sé, my darling… Ya te he explicado lo que sucede y no estoy seguro de poder… verte de nuevo así, tan libremente.

-Entiendo… Ven…

Hubo un breve silencio, roto apenas por lo que parecía ser un susurro igual al de la tela cuando se mueve, y luego de eso, la voz de hombre jadeó extasiada:

-Ah, my love… no hagas esto o seguramente no podré salir de aquí.

-Eso es lo que quiero, que no te vayas. Eres la única persona con la que me siento… libre…

-My lady, este es el único consejo bueno que podré darte jamás, nunca dependas de nadie para ser libre, tu libertad debes buscarla por tu cuenta… Yes?

-Hmm… está bien. –hubo otro silencio, roto por un suspiro que, para gran temor de Antonio, era de la propia novohispana. –Dime que vas a volver de nuevo antes de que termine el año, y prométeme que haremos el amor otra vez.

¿Qué demonios acababa de escuchar el español? Sí, eso debía ser un sueño, no era posible que fuera real… Pero ésa voz, la voz del hombre, ahora la reconocía perfecto; era la voz del maldito de Inglaterra, era a él a quien María estaba hablándole tan cariñosamente.

-Of course, my lady, volveré si es que puedo, y volveremos a hacer el amor mientras nos dure la noche. –replicó Arthur dulcemente, antes de que hubiera un nuevo silencio. Incapaz de soportar la tensión, Antonio colocó una mano sobre la chapa de la puerta, la accionó despacio y abrió apenas una rendija lo suficientemente grande para ver el interior de la habitación, iluminada por los rayos de la luna que caían desde la ventana. Como debía ser, ahí estaba María, preciosa como en su sueño, envuelta entre las blancas sábanas de su lecho… y junto a ella, abrazándola y besándola con fiereza, estaba Arthur, aunque ahora no llevaba sus mismas ropas de pirata sino unas, mucho más elegantes aunque desarregladas; estaban tan enzarzados en su caricia que no notaron la mirada de fuego y odio que se les dirigía desde el exterior.

-Ah… Arthur… -gimió la novohispana, separándose de él. –Lamento tanto que tengamos que vernos así…

-Me too. Pero no podemos hacer nada, si tu padre se entera…

-¡Si se entera nos va a matar con sus propias manos! Dirá que soy una vergüenza y… ¡Oh! –se cubrió el rostro con las manos, perdida en su angustia.

-Si él te pone una sola mano encima… -gruñó el inglés amenazadoramente. A lo lejos, se escucharon las campanadas que anunciaban el amanecer y el comienzo de la vida en la colonia. Con un beso breve, los dos amantes se despidieron, y Arthur salió a toda prisa por la ventana luego de dirigirle una mirada encendida a María. Ésta, sonriendo con calma, se quedó contemplando la ventana.

Ahora sí, Antonio se convencía de que aquello no había sido un sueño; sintió cómo la sangre le hervía en las venas por los celos, por el odio, por la desilusión. Una ira asesina brotó del fondo de su ser y no vio delante de sí más que un horrible color escarlata que lo cegaba, y casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía abrió de un empujón la puerta. María se sobresaltó y gritó asustada, antes de dirigirle una sonrisita inocente.

-¡Ah! Papá, me asustaste… no podía dormir y…

-Claro que no podías dormir. –repuso él rabioso, acercándose a ella. –Ven acá y acuéstate.

-Ya… -apenas se había acurrucado en el lecho cuando el español la empujó bruscamente, dejándola boca arriba y sujetándola de las piernas; recordó ese gesto, el mismo que le hiciera en el barco cuando iban de regreso luego de su "rescate" de los piratas, y la joven palideció. -¡Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Silencio! –ordenó fuera de sí mientras deslizaba una mano por entre los muslos de su colonia. María chilló escandalizada y se retorció.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame!

Antonio apartó su mano, mirando ya a ésta, ya a María que seguía sin entender el porqué de la repentina entrada de su padre a la recámara. No había sangre en su mano, pero sí había otra cosa que no necesitó ni siquiera ver de cerca porque sabía de qué se trataba, y su ira aumentó más.

-Dime qué estabas haciendo, María, y quiero la verdad.

-¿Qué? Estaba mirando… no podía dormir y…

-¡Cállate! Contéstame con la verdad, ¿qué diablos estabas haciendo, eh? ¡Contéstame, con un demonio!

María abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, atemorizada. Al notar esto, Antonio le tomó de un brazo, levantándola de la cama y llevándosela fuera, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas desesperadas de la joven. La condujo por las escaleras hasta una puertecita sencilla, pintada de negro, que la novohispana reconoció de inmediato y que la hizo palidecer de temor, retorciéndose y forcejeando para soltarse de Antonio, pero él la arrastró sin compasión alguna hasta el interior, donde la joven soltó un gemido de miedo. En aquél cuarto, se apilaban las cosas que más horror le daban: los objetos de la Inquisición.

-¡Padre! –gritó mientras él seguía conduciéndola más adentro, hasta llegar frente a una pared de la que colgaban unos gastados grilletes. -¡Padre, por favor! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Ah!

-¡Silencio, dije! –siseó en su oído, empujándola hasta hacerla caer de rodillas delante de la pared. Ahí, la encadenó sin hacer caso de las preguntas asustadas de ella y se apartó unos cuantos pasos para descolgar de la misma pared un largo látigo de cuero negro. –Sé lo que estabas haciendo, María, lo escuché todo… Con que quieres ser libre, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué, para irte con ése miserable de Arthur? ¡Contéstame!

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a protestar porque, con un limpio movimiento, le estrelló el látigo en la espalda con fuerza suficiente para cortar la delicada tela del camisón. María lanzó un grito de dolor y continuó suplicando, pero de nada le servía porque los golpes continuaron.

-¡AH! ¡Papá, por favor… AY… basta, no… AY…! ¡Te lo ruego… AAAHHH… basta, basta…! ¡Aaaah… detente…! ¡Basta… AY… me duele… AY, AY…!

Con cada golpe que le propinaba, Antonio también gritaba insultos, cada vez más terribles.

-¡Malagradecida… infeliz… ramera… traicionera… perra…!

-¡Piedad, por favor… AHHH!

-¡Eres porquería! ¡Debí dejar que te ahogaran cuando eras una mocosa! ¡Víbora mentirosa… ruin…!

-Ah…

La joven emitió un débil quejido, y quedó colgando de los grilletes desmayada. Antonio detuvo los azotes y la contempló, primero con frialdad, pero a cada segundo su cara dibujaba una expresión cada vez más horrorizada; todo el bonito camisón había quedado hecho trizas y la espalda de María estaba cubierta de sangre, y mucha de ésta goteaba dejando un charquito a su alrededor, terminando de manchar lo que quedaba de ropa. Antonio dirigió sus ojos al látigo que aún sostenía, manchado también de sangre, y lo soltó como quien suelta de repente una serpiente venenosa.

-¡María! –exclamó, abalanzándose sobre ella y desencadenándola. La tomó en brazos con cuidado y vio su carita desencajada, pálida y surcada por rastros de lágrimas; cubrió de besos sus mejillas, musitando: -Mi niña… mi princesa… lo siento tanto… perdóname, mi amor… por favor… por favor… lo lamento…

Levantó con dificultad a la joven, cuidando de no lastimarla más y la condujo a toda prisa hasta su recámara, donde la acostó boca arriba y ordenó a una sirvienta que le curara los golpes. Luego, temblando, regresó a su propia habitación donde se encerró, mirando sus manos rojas de la sangre de la novohispana, y con éstas se cubrió los ojos, dejándose caer en el piso y sollozando.

La tercera cosa que él supo, era que jamás, jamás, él y María volverían a ser iguales.

_**Notitas históricas, **__en 1774, Gran Bretaña envió espías con la intención de ofrecerle a Nueva España la oportunidad de liberarse de la Corona española con un pacto en el que le otorgarían armas y ejército bajo la única condición de ser sus principales socios comerciales. Como dicho pacto nunca se realizó, en 1806 se reanudó un plan similar, que sólo se concretó en la venta de armas británicas para los insurgentes. Por otro lado, durante este mismo tiempo, el rey Fernando VII fue capturado por Napoleón y encerrado, haciendo que el hermano de Bonaparte, José, ocupara el trono de España, desestabilizando de manera definitiva a su reino y su control sobre las colonias de América. Y sí… aquí viene la Independencia._

_Ahora sí, los comentarios:_

_**Shald120: **__Gracias por leer n.n espero que te siga gustando._

_**Flannya:**__ Y solo por eso, eres la orgullosa ganadora de… ¡un faaaaanfic! Cuenta por inboz de qué lo quieres n.n_

_**Wind und Serebro: **__Pues como viste, no precisamente, pero sí se la fregó :/_

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Bueno, Lud sí estaba tomando notas, acuérdate que para todo es muy pragmático. XD Francia, cockblockeado desde tiempos inmemoriales, ahora featuring Arthur (?)_

_**The Animanga Girl: **__No aprende que "Nouvelle Espagne" es campo vedado… y creo que no lo entendió nunca. Ludwig n_n tan lelo él._

_**Yue-Black-in-the-Ai: **__D: ¡Quiero saber! ¿Drama? Podría ser… España, quizá… o incluso Francia… ¿le atiné?_

_**Teffy. Uzumaki: **__¡Yay! Así es, aunque por esta vez sólo hemos visto, por fin, el lado maligno de Toñito. Me ha costado, lo quiero mucho _

_Bueno, damas y caballeros, ahí lo tienen, el próximo capítulo podría (o no) ser el último, porque a partir de éste el último acontecimiento se precipitará así que esperen el final de (otra) telenovela favorita. ¡Adiosito! Comenten mucho, muchísimo. ¡AH! Y les tengo una pregunta: después de que termine este fanfic, ¿de qué desean que trate el próximo? He aquí las opciones:_

_USMex_

_GerMex_

_NetMex (Netherlands, Holanda pues'n)_


	12. ¡LIBERTAD! (1º Parte)

…

-Así que… -murmuró una voz tenue, siniestra. Un hombre maduro estaba de pie delante de otro que se mecía nerviosamente los cabellos castaños con los dedos. –Rebelión.

El hombre más joven repuso con nerviosismo:

-Hay que evitar que ése germen se propague. Sólo… sólo hay que descubrir quiénes son los conspiradores y detenerlos antes de que… lleven a cabo su plan. No necesitamos más, Francia no ha hecho ningún movimiento.

-Aún no, pero lo hará. Jura que lo hará. Ahora mismo su emperador avanza hacia el este, dispuesto a conquistar Rusia… no podemos correr el riesgo y lo sabes bien.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? –replicó. -¿Volver a casa, detener a Francia? Lo siento, es difícil… son muchas cosas que me preocupan y especialmente mi… hija… Ella es mi prioridad ahora.

-Sí… la Nueva España… qué colonia, qué colonia. –suspiró el mayor. –Una buena chiquilla, bella como una flor recién nacida, y sólo eso, ¿entiendes? Sólo un villorrio compuesto de campesinos ignorantes y castas que pelean entre ellas y a las que nuestra justicia les impone su férrea autoridad sin errar jamás. No me gusta oír hablar de rebelión, pero si no tenemos más pruebas que las palabras de un hombre de tan poco rango, me temo que es tu deber ir y liberar tu hogar. Deja a la chiquilla a mi cuidado, no le pasará nada, os lo aseguro.

-Nada… -el del cabello castaño alzó sus ojos, pletóricos de angustia. El virrey, pues no era otro que él, hablaba con la misma voz calmada que Pedro de Alvarado, el hombre que le significó la máxima desilusión y el peor de los sufrimientos trescientos años atrás. Y María… era cierto que últimamente actuaba de modo extraño, más distante que de costumbre pero no la culpaba, era apenas una jovencita nerviosa, como todas las colonias que crecen y cobran importancia, no tenía porqué angustiarse… ¿O sí? –Señor virrey, quisiera por favor pedirle que no…

-No se hable más, muchacho, partiréis en la mañana a vuestra tierra y lucharéis contra Francia, y no discutamos más. ¿Habéis entendido? –sentenció.

-…Ah… Sí, señor. –Antonio se puso de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente, y echó a andar a la puerta donde se detuvo para mirar al gobernante y preguntar: -¿Puedo, al menos, despedirme de mi hija?

-Hmm… Sí, está bien, pero que esa despedida vuestra no os retrase en el viaje. Perded cuidado, señor, os prometo que no habrá más chismorreos inútiles ni peligros.

El español asintió y salió, volviendo a pie hasta su magnífica casa. Esos últimos días corrieron rumores espantosos de los que él no se dio cuenta, tan inmerso estaba en sus preocupaciones por las victorias de Napoleón y las carcajadas burlonas de Francis que podía escuchar hasta la costa; pero eso no era todo, se trataban ahora de cosas graves, muy graves, y había gente importante involucrada, vaya incluso había oficiales en medio del embrollo. ¿Y qué pasaba si era verdad y, cuando menos lo esperaba, se daba media vuelta y descubría que la rebelión se había llevado a cabo y perdía todo poder sobre su colonia adorada?

-No pienses en eso. –se regañó mientras cruzaba el jardín a zancadas y entraba, entregándole con un gesto de abatimiento su chaqueta a una criada. –Mi linda Nueva España no haría tal cosa…

Una rápida silueta cruzó por el pasillo contiguo, y pudo reconocer aún a distancia aquélla figura vestida de verde agua, y se lanzó a su alcance logrando sujetarla de un brazo.

-¡Aaah! –gritó la figura dándose la vuelta, y rápidamente sonrió con timidez. –Padre… me asustaste, creí que llegarías más tarde.

Antonio le devolvió la sonrisa; María se acomodaba con su mano libre los cabellos, atados a la nuca con un prendedor y enroscados del modo que se acostumbraba en ésas fechas.

-¿Y tú, niña bonita? Parece que también acabas de llegar. –le reprochó con delicadeza, mirando el largo de la falda manchado de tierra.

-¡Oh! Sí, padre, salí a comprar clavos de olor para la comida. –se excusó, inclinando su cabeza respetuosamente. El español rió.

-Mi niña, para eso están las criadas, no tenías que salir tú.

-Pero ya sabes que me gusta. –repuso. Antonio se rindió y depositó un beso en la frente pálida de la novohispana, sin sentir apenas el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de la menor.

-Como digas, mi princesa, pero me gustaría… ah, que te acompañara alguien cuando sales, me sentiría más seguro si fuera así.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima, padre. Ahora, con permiso, creo que me he olvidado de Chiquito en mi recámara. –la joven se soltó de Antonio y echó a andar con la misma prisa nerviosa hacia las escaleras. El español no pudo evitar sentir inquietud, no le gustaba eso de que María ya casi no hablara con él y se excusara para pasársela en su recámara o en el jardín; no estaba abandonando sus deberes caseros, por supuesto, de hecho los atendía con mucho entusiasmo, pero aún así…

-Sólo estoy imaginando cosas. –refunfuñó aburridamente, marchando hacia su estudio donde tendría que enfrentarse, otra vez, a las cartas de quejas de sus superiores. Ya se despediría en la cena de su colonia.

Cayó la noche y los dos estaban sentados a la mesa, disfrutando de la rica comida que María había preparado con ayuda de la cocinera, y Antonio no dejaba de elogiar su buena mano.

-Ah, mi niña, felicidades, es la cena más rica que he tenido. –le dijo mientras la joven sonreía.

-Claro, es para una noche especial, ¿no es así?

-¿Y porqué es especial, princesa?

Hubo una sombra de duda que cruzó los ojos de María, pero casi al instante se disipó y, sonriendo, dijo simplemente:

-Bueno, ya cumplimos trescientos años de vivir juntos, y eso es para mí algo muy especial.

-Ah, es verdad… -suspiró Antonio, dejando de lado su tenedor y su cuchillo y frotándose las sienes. –Nueva España, tengo algo importante que decirte… Verás… han sucedido algunas cosas en mi casa, cositas sin importancia, por supuesto, pero que, ah, requieren de mi atención personal. No quisiera dejarte sola pero… será necesario, por unos días, quizá… unas pocas semanas…

María parpadeó y sonrió, con las manos temblorosas.

-Entiendo, padre… Debo quedarme aquí entonces, ¿no?

-Así es, mi pequeña. Pero… prométeme no poner en aprietos al virrey, ¿quieres? –le suplicó con voz débil. –Se angustiaría mucho, y yo también, si algo te pasara. Ya conoces las reglas, ¿no?

-Oh, padre… -la joven rió. –Ya no soy una niña, sé lo que debo hacer.

-Sí… me alegro. –Antonio le sonreía, pero por sus ojos pasaba una nube de duda. Tenía que sacar el tema por la fuerza, aunque no quería porque hablarlo lo hacía aún más real, y sin embargo, si no lo hacía, podría correr riesgos terribles… muchos de los cuales no quería ni imaginar. –Nueva España, hay algo que necesito contarte y espero que me entiendas. Es algo muy delicado así que presta atención.

María bajó de poco en poco su copa de vino.

-Bien… te escucho.

-Verás… Tu superior me contó de un chisme muy ridículo, sobre gente tonta e ignorante que pensaba, no sé, algo sobre rebelión y cosas así… contra la Corona española. –en ese momento, los ojos de Antonio se ensombrecieron, y aunque él no lo notó María sí, y sintió un doloroso nudo en la garganta. –Pero claro, tú no sabías nada de esto, ¿o sí?

La joven respiró profundo, enroscando sus manos debajo de la mesa, y luego con voz tenue e inocente replicó:

-Padre, escucho muchas cosas cuando salgo, pero jamás había oído una imbecilidad así. ¿Porqué querrían de todos modos pelear contra la Corona?

Eso bastó para que el español sonriera satisfecho.

-Es gente que no entiende de razones de Estado, mi amor, así que… espero que las ignores, no quiero que tengas tu cabecita ocupada en tonterías como ésas, ¿bien?

-Bien, padre, te lo prometo.

-Ésa es mi niña. –pesadamente, Antonio se levantó y besó amorosamente la frente de la novohispana. –Ahora, debemos ir a dormir porque mañana me espera un largo viaje.

-Sí, tienes razón. –concluyó María, poniéndose de pie y echándole los brazos al cuello; Antonio se desconcertó, llevaban casi dos años de no abrazarse. –Nimejtlasojtla, tajtli…

-Aaah… María, ésa lengua de nuevo… -gruñó, pero no estaba molesto.

-Lo siento, solo dije que te amo. –replicó sonriendo con inocencia. Antonio volvió a besarla con suavidad.

-También yo, mi niña. –con éstas palabras, los dos se despidieron. María, apenas verse lejos de la mirada del mayor, se llevó una mano al pecho nerviosa.

-Dios mío… -musitó.

El barco de Antonio zarpó muy temprano, y mientras tanto, María no cesaba de pasearse de arriba abajo, mordiéndose los puños; cuando anocheció, se apresuró a escabullirse como sólo ella sabía hacerlo (usando el árbol que, de niña, fuera una escalera de emergencia al jardín de sus memorias) y echar a andar, bien cubierta con una capa, lo más lejos posible del alegre suburbio donde se encontraba su finca y la del virrey, y sobre todo, lejos de cualquier mirada peligrosa. Cuando alcanzó el límite de la ciudad, miró a su alrededor, fijando sus ojos temerosamente en las estrellas y luego emitió un silbido bajo. Casi al instante, apareció un niño enclenque y vestido con ropas de algodón, que llevaba junto a él un corcel hermoso de piel rojiza.

-¿No te vio nadie? –le preguntó con un susurro.

-No, señora, el patrón pensó que saqué al cuaco a tomar agua, con el calor que hace…

-Buen nene. –tomó las riendas del caballo, subió a éste y rápidamente echó a andar por un oscuro camino desprovisto de toda iluminación, cada vez más lejos de la ciudad.

Pero su carrera solitaria no duró mucho, porque escuchó a otro lado un caballo que cabalgaba a toda prisa a su costado; temerosa, espoleó a su montura, y descubrió que el otro jinete le seguía peligrosamente de cerca. Viró bruscamente, pero vio que ya no la seguía, sino que iba como flecha hacia el mismo camino que ella tomaba. Desconcertada, le siguió y cuando ambos caballos estuvieron al mismo ritmo de carrera, preguntó con un susurro grave:

-¿Quién va y porqué corre a éstas horas hacia Querétaro?

-¿Señora? –reconoció la voz y vio que en el otro caballo, disfrazada igual que ella, cabalgaba una mujer que la miró con sorpresa.

-¡Doña Josefa! –la impresión hizo que por poco cayera del caballo. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué la prisa?

-Lo mismo le pregunto, señora, ¿a dónde piensa ir tan rápido?

-Hacia la reunión. Mi pa… El virrey, perdón, ya desconfía. Alguien le ha avisado de los rumores.

-Oh no, es peor que eso, mi señora, ya lo saben, y van hacia allá a detener la conspiración, pero le han perdido la pista y se dirigen a Querétaro. Nosotras debemos ir a otro lado.

-¿Cuál?

-Dolores.

María asintió secamente y volvió a golpear los costados de su caballo. Sentía un vértigo terrible de imaginar que, a sus espaldas, venían los oficiales españoles listos para cortarles de tajo la labor de liberación que por tanto tiempo los había tenido ocupados, y que a ella le habían costado horas de miedo, de hambre y de sueño.

Llegaron hasta la iglesia de Dolores, silenciosa y oscura a ésas horas, y ya afuera les esperaban los otros conspiradores. Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de quién era María realmente, pero los dos oficiales traidores, Ignacio y Juan, siempre alegarían, después de conocerla, que había algo de "raro" en la jovencita rebelde, una especie de fuerza sobrenatural que podía, literalmente, sacudir las sierras de la colonia y agitar las aguas del Golfo, e incluso ahora, no dejaban de mirarla con sospecha.

-Doña Josefa… señora María… -saludó el más joven de los dos mientras ambas mujeres descendían de sus corceles. -¿Porqué la prisa?

-La conspiración ha sido descubierta. –respondió Josefa.

-¡El ejército de mi padre viene hacia acá! –se lamentó María.

-Entonces ya no hay tiempo… se terminó todo. –musitó Juan.

-No… eso no es posible… Además ellos van hacia Querétaro, cuando descubran que no estamos ya ahí… -comenzó María.

-Pero mi señora, ¿qué tanto pueden tardarse en dar con nosotros de nuevo? Además… -añadió con cierta nota de rencor en la voz. –Su amigo británico nunca vino a nosotros.

-Lo sé… -la voz de la joven tembló, estaba dolida también por eso. Arthur le había jurado que la ayudaría, y ahora que lo necesitaba, ¿dónde estaba? -¿Qué haremos, señores, dejarnos derrotar así como así, o pelear contra el enemigo y lograr la libertad?

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, y un cura de aspecto afable les dijo con señas que entraran. María, todavía con el corazón en un puño, los siguió. Temía que pasara lo peor, que los descubrieran a todos, que no lograran su rebelión… y luego, tener que enfrentarse sola otra vez al iracundo España, al que ya veía en su mente con el mismo odio y crueldad que aquélla noche que la azotó hasta la inconsciencia.

Entonces, la mano del cura tomó la suya y echó a andar con ella mientras decía apresuradamente:

-No hay más tiempo, es hora de comenzar antes que sea demasiado tarde, ¿lo entiende? ¿Comprende los riesgos?

-Sí, señor Hidalgo, los entiendo muy bien. –replicó con voz grave y decidida. Subían unas escaleras que conducían irremediablemente al campanario.

-Sólo quiero saber una última cosa, respecto a su interés de participar en ésta rebelión. ¿Porqué?

-Porque, contrario a los deseos de… algunos… -y aquí la joven miró con cierto desafío al cura. –yo deseo mi libertad, y la libertad de mi pue… de ésta pobre gente que merece decidir su destino.

-Bien, es todo.

Dicho esto, los dos subieron hasta el campanario, y mientras el cura hacía repiquetear las campanas, María vio cómo a sus pies se arremolinaban nerviosamente los pobladores, con sus rostros humildes y soñolientos, pero sorprendidos de oír a ésas horas de la madrugada los llamados de la iglesia. Entonces, las campanas se silenciaron, y el cura salió a darles la cara gritando, con todo su fervor, anunciando el despertar de la nueva nación libre que habría de luchar para quitarse el yugo español; por un momento, María retrocedió, angustiada por la violencia de las palabras de aquél hombre, pero cuando oyó el rugido del pueblo apoyando incondicionalmente el plan, el valor volvió, sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica que golpeó su corazón, y se asomó para ver a la multitud que coreaba orgullosa:

-¡Viva México!

Un viento misterioso, cargado de un aroma que creyó haber olido antes, casi trescientos años atrás, la golpeó en el rostro y la llenó de valor, y con la misma fuerza de las muchas voces a sus pies gritó:

-¡Y que muera el imperio español! ¡LIBERTAD!

El coro humano se volvió más poderoso, y escuchó su nombre repetido una, dos, diez, veinte veces, y toda sombra de duda desapareció de su semblante. Estaba lista, lista para la que sería la primera batalla de su vida.

Lo que sucedió después de aquélla mañana, fue tan rápido e impresionante que nunca se borraría de la memoria colectiva. Los levantamientos se dieron, todos a una, peligrosamente cerca de la capital; el virrey, primero con aire aburrido y luego con inmensa rabia, envió al Ejército Realista contra los rebeldes, pero ni eso logró sofocar la guerra. Poco a poco el anhelo de libertad contagió a los pueblos y ciudades, y los criollos, las castas y los naturales se unieron a las luchas a pesar del enorme riesgo que conllevaba. Y siempre delante de éste alegre y bélico grupo marchaba en su caballo de color imposible una mujer, vestida con el mismo uniforme que los dos oficiales que la acompañaban y cargando un machete en su bandolera, y era siempre la primera en lanzarse contra los enemigos y la última en retirarse, cuando ya no veía más necesidad de combatir. El cura, quizá, no se dio cuenta nunca de quién era realmente la aguerrida muchacha, pero Ignacio y Juan sí que lo averiguaron cuando notaban que, a su paso, los rostros de los miserables se tornaban diferentes, más valerosos y seguros de sí mismos, y porque ellos mismos sentían ésos efectos. A partir de ahí, entre susurros, le llamaban por su nombre real.

-Debo admitir –le dijo Juan un día que descansaban, antes de reunirse con otro cura que se acababa de unir a la rebelión. –que jamás imaginé que usted fuera real.

-Pos lo soy, como lo ves, Juan. –replicó sonriente, ocupada en vendarse una herida en la pierna. -¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

-Imaginaba que… quizá… sería de nuestro mismo género, es un poco curioso ver a una mujer metida en asuntos de guerra, pero debo admitir que es una gran luchadora.

-Gracias, pero eso se lo debo a mi nantli… -María dirigió una mirada soñadora a su alrededor. –Ella era la mujer más poderosa de este lado del mundo, a pesar de que era pequeña y había sufrido mucho.

-¿Su madre? ¿Quién?

-Imperio Azteca, claro.

-¡Ah, con que ella también era mujer! –la cara del general la hizo echarse a reír.

Luego de eso, las cosas cambiaron de tono. Cada vez, la insurrección era más que obvia, y hubo escenarios de guerra como jamás se habían soñado; pero antes de que terminara el año siguiente, y mientras María cabalgaba con aire victorioso junto a su improvisado ejército, escuchó un bramido del otro lado de un extenso campo y se detuvo. Una nube de tierra se alzaba en el horizonte, y vio a toda una caballería que ondeaba orgullosamente el estandarte del imperio. Cuando ya quedaban apenas unos diez metros antes de colisionar, escuchó un rugido que ordenó:

-¡Deteneos!

María sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies cuando pudo reconocer al general que, delante de los españoles, agitaba su alabarda y exclamaba con tanto furor. Lo peor vino segundos después, cuando el mismo hombre dirigió su mirada hacia la jovencita, y su magnificencia terrible se desvaneció en un gesto de horror mientras sus labios musitaban nada más:

-¿María…?

La aludida se quedó congelada, sin saber qué hacer; pero el español, reponiéndose a toda prisa de la impresión, señaló al grupo con la alabarda y exclamó fríamente:

-¡Atacad!

-¡No! –musitó María, espoleando a su caballo y saliendo al encuentro de los realistas. Fue una batalla breve, horrorosa, y que llevó a María a lo que menos deseaba: enfrentarse cara a cara con Antonio.

-¡Señora México! –escuchó a lo lejos la advertencia de Ignacio y qué a tiempo porque al darse vuelta vio la alabarda descender sobre ella, dándole apenas tiempo de detenerla con su machete. Los ojos del español refulgían de ira, e imaginó que era del mismo modo en que él miró a su madre cuando combatieron en la Noche Triste.

Montados cada uno en su caballo, se atacaban con mucha fiereza, levantando a su alrededor chispas y polvo, hasta que de pronto, la alabarda chocó una vez más contra el machete con tanta fuerza que María perdió el equilibrio y cayó de su corcel; Antonio saltó al suelo y se dirigió hacia ella, levantando una vez más su arma con aire asesino.

-¿Me harás lo mismo, entonces? –le dijo ella, apuntándole directamente al pecho con su machete. -¿Me matarás como hiciste con mi madre? ¡Anda, contéstame!

La alabarda descendió, pero en vez de sentir su filo, María recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el extremo del mango.

-¡Estúpida niña! –escupió con desprecio Antonio. -¿De verdad crees que eres tan fuerte como para hacer esto? ¿De veras lo crees? ¡Qué ingenua, es por esto que no debí dejarte sola, eres patética… eres débil!

-¡NO! –María se abalanzó sobre él, pero erró y dio de lleno contra el piso. Antes de poderse incorporar sintió una bota pisándola en la espalda y dejándola inmóvil.

-Ahora abre bien los ojos, María, y ve lo que le pasa a los idiotas alborotadores…

Pudo verlo, claro que pudo. En medio del polvo y del sol, pudo ver cómo sus dos oficiales eran llevados a rastras, detenidos por el ejército de su padre; y más allá, pudo ver cómo el mismo destino le venía al cura, y a muchas de las nobles personas que dieron todo por ayudarla. Sus labios temblaron visiblemente, y la desesperanza se apoderó de su corazón.

-Se acabó, María… -susurró a su oído Antonio, inclinándose sobre ella. –Se acabó…

Una punzada de dolor, como nunca que hubiera sentido antes, le recorrió el cuello. Momentos más tarde, un segundo golpe la dejó inconsciente sobre el suelo.

_**Notas históricas: **__La famosa conspiración, iniciada primero en Querétaro, fue denunciada primero por José Mariano Galván, pero cuando el capitán Joaquín Arias (quien formaba parte de los conspiradores) informó más tarde de dichas reuniones, se llevó a cabo un arresto de varios rebeldes. En Dolores, alertados por Josefa Ortiz (quien por cierto, no fue la que les dio el mensaje directo, sino Aldama… le cambié aquí para hacerlo más dramático n.n lo siento) los cabecillas se reunieron y el 16 de septiembre de 1810… bueno, ya nos sabemos la historia._

_La razón de que María haya mirado feo a Hidalgo es porque ella sabe bien que hay una razón diferente por la cual él apoya el movimiento independentista, y son motivos personales que no son muy de su agrado. La mención a Arthur es porque Inglaterra había formulado un segundo plan de Independencia donde otorgaría armas y ejército a los rebeldes, pero como Napoleón avanzaba ya hacia Gran Bretaña y su prioridad era evitar que Francia los invadiera, el plan nunca se concluyó._ _También hay que recordar que antes de 1813, los cabecillas originales fueron fusilados por el Ejército Realista, dejando casi en pausa el movimiento de Independencia. _

_Ahora, los comentarios!_

**Guest:**_ Pues ahí vamos con la muy, muy dolorosa emancipación._

_**Wind und Serebro:**__ Antonio y sus fantasías pseudo incestuosas… bueno, no lo culparía nadie XD _

_**GhostPen94:**__ Ya sabes que sí te ayudo n.n lamento oír lo del libro Dx pero bueno, son cosas que a veces uno ve por error._

_**Cain:**__ xD se la iba a joder en términos franceses y terminó jodiéndosela en términos inquisidores. Pobre Mari __ Anímate y escribe! _

_**TheAnimangaGirl:**__ Y ahora se pondrá peor, muajajajaja :D_

_**Guest #2:**__ Aún hay mucho hilo que cortar respecto a Azteca y España, pero para este fic el mestizaje sólo lo representé con la crianza de Toño, para otro quizá sea mucho más sanguíneo el parentesco._

_**TeffyUzumaki:**__ Y he aquí la rebelión! Bueno es que Nueva España era cosa que todos los imperios de la época se querían apiñar xD era demasiado oro y plata como para ignorarlo, digo yo. Hmm… ¿Grecia o Noruega? Tendría que investigar, casi no sé nada de las relaciones de México con ellos._

_**Guest #3:**__ Trauma permanente el del tomatoso XD celos paternales y celos de hombre. _

_**Flannya:**__ Ya estoy trabajando en tu fic, por cierto xD es que España es como… sabe, no lo veo como pareja sentimental de México, pero sí, estuvo medio intenso._

_**Daniela:**__ Todos sintieron como una piedrota por el ligero (ajá) UKMex pero c'est la vie xD saludos!_

_**NymeriaDyrewolf:**__ LOL siempre que hablo de USMex el 95% de los lectores dicen "puaj" xD Antonio tiene después de todo su lado creepy O_o pero sí, se ha pasado y le ha costado caro._

_**Guest #4:**__ Procuraré hacer uno n.n aunque sea en oneshot porque tenía una idea demasiado bizarra y al final no la pude hacer._

_Por cierto, el ganador casi casi por mayoría fue el GerMex que ya lo pueden consultar, se llama __**Trémulo Paraíso **__y tiene una temática… digamos… fuerte o_o pero cómica (echadle la culpa al librito francés que me prestaron ¬¬) ¡Sigan comentando y los dejo en suspenso!_


	13. ¡LIBERTAD! (2º Parte)

…

La noticia llegó tan pronto a oídos de María que, cuando su padre la visitó en su celda (si es que se le podía llamar celda a la bonita habitación con cama y escritorio donde la habían encerrado) para avisarle, ya la había encontrado hecha un ovillo sobre el colchón, llorando de rabia e impotencia.

-Tus líderes han muerto. –susurró fríamente. La joven no se dignó a mirarlo.

-Ya lo sé. –susurró. –Estarás contento ahora, ¿no es así?

¿Contento? Por supuesto que no, el español podía estar aliviado de que aquéllos hombres que le habían metido tantas tonterías en la cabeza a su hija habían desaparecido por fin, pero estar contento, jamás. La amargura en la voz de su colonia le anunciaba que sus peores temores estaban volviéndose realidad.

-Nueva España… -murmuró con voz suave y amable, sentándose al lado de la menor y alegrándose internamente de que ella no se hubiera apartado. –Entiende que no hago esto por hacerte daño… quiero protegerte, ayudarte, y lo que has hecho te puso en peligro mucho más de lo que crees. Ahora mismo he tenido que enviar tropas a enfrentar a Francia y me está costando mucho más trabajo del que crees.

Los ojos de María se clavaron en los de Antonio con una triste indiferencia.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo… yo solo creo que ya estoy en edad de cuidarme por mí misma.

-Aún eres muy pequeña.

-¡Tengo casi trescientos años!

-Doscientos noventa y tres.

-Es lo mismo… quiero ser libre, quiero decidir por mí misma, quiero… -en ese punto, su voz se volvió tan suave y etérea que el mismo español se estremeció, pues nunca la había oído hablar así. –Quiero conocer a otras naciones, tratar con ellos, hacer amigos… y tú no me lo has permitido nunca. Tú siempre quieres tenerme adentro de una caja de cristal que yo no tolero.

-No lo hago por lastimarte, lo hago por protegerte.

-No lo estás haciendo… además… hace mucho que dejaste de protegerme.

Instintivamente, María se puso una mano sobre un hombro, como si acariciara una cicatriz especialmente dolorosa; Antonio entendió ese gesto y su rostro se ensombreció. Sí, él no había sido del todo justo con ella, ahora, quería apartarse de sus brazos para no tener que volver a sufrir algún arranque violento por parte de él, ni ninguna otra cosa que la atemorizara y la hiriera… Pero… entonces… ¿qué haría él sin ella? La había cuidado desde que era una niña, la había educado y criado y cuidado, había hecho todo lo posible por guarecerle y era, por mucho, su colonia más preciada, y el verla desear tanto irse de su lado era, simplemente, algo que no pensaba permitir, bajo ningún sentido.

-Escúchame bien, Nueva España. –gruñó. –O desistes de esta idea loca que estás teniendo…

-¡No es ninguna idea loca!

-¡O te juro que toda tu rebelión estúpida será sofocada y muerta en fuego! –exclamó, poniéndose de pie y apartándose rápidamente de la menor. -¡Tienes una noche para decidir, jovencita, y sabes que yo cumplo mis promesas!

Antes de salir, la escuchó gritar llena de rabia:

-¡No soy Nueva España! ¡Soy México!

Antonio cerró de un portazo y echó llave a la puerta. No quería saber más de la joven hasta que amaneciera, hasta que se le bajara el enojo que le acababa de provocar.

Por la noche, sin embargo, los planes de María eran muy diferentes; esperó silenciosa en el borde de la ventana, apretando contra su pecho un pequeño rosario de oro y plata que había recibido el día de su bautizo, aguzando el oído con nerviosismo. Entonces, escuchó una especie de zumbido, y casi al instante otro, y finalmente, un silbido cortó el aire, semejante al llamado de un águila. Con cuidado, se asomó por la ventana u vio abajo a tres hombres armados que le hacían señas de saludo; sonriendo, la novohispana se descolgó de la ventana y cayó limpiamente en el pasto tierno de abajo, junto a los tres hombres.

-¿Los mandó don José María?

-Sí señora.

No pasaron ni dos días cuando las batallas volvieron a estallar, cada vez más grandes, cada vez más terribles. La semilla de la rebelión y el anhelo de libertad estaban recorriendo a toda la nación, y ni España ni sus ejércitos con sus crueles medidas podían detener al pueblo embravecido. Lo peor para Antonio era asistir a cada lucha con el temor de encontrarse a su hija entre los insurgentes, y tener otra vez que atacarla como ya había hecho.

-Mi niña… -murmuró una noche, rebuscando en un viejo cofrecito de madera donde había guardado, secretamente, algunas cosas de la colonia que usara cuando era pequeña. Un zapatito tejido, un blanco camisón bordado de oro, un lacito de cabello… al ver los objetos los besó desesperadamente.

-¡Señor! –gritó de pronto una voz en el resquicio de la entrada de su tienda. Tan aprisa como pudo, Antonio ocultó los objetos de vuelta en su cofre y se volvió al recién llegado.

-¿Qué sucede capitán?

-Mi señor… el Altísimo os ha bendecido por fin… -el hombre agitaba nervioso una hoja de papel con el sello lacado de la corona española. –Vuestra Majestad el rey Fernando ha recuperado el trono. Estamos a salvo, señor, a salvo…

Antonio cogió la hoja y leyó el mensaje, escrito a puño y letra de su rey, y un quejido de alivio brotó de sus labios. Napoleón se había retirado y su derrota sería inminente, ahora él volvía a tener toda su fuerza… y con ésta atacaría a los insurgentes, y todo volvería a ser como antes.

-Alisten a las tropas. –ordenó. –Seguiremos con la lucha.

El rey había vuelto, pero eso sólo dificultó el camino de la independencia, no la detuvo. Contando con cada vez más integrantes, por fin la rebelión se había hecho de un buen ejército en el cual María marchaba portando un hermoso uniforme azul marino con el pecho bordado de escarlata y oro y la cabeza descubierta, agitando la bandera trigarante que sus hombres habían hecho como insignia, luego de tanto tiempo de haber usado su querido estandarte de la virgen de Guadalupe. Las batallas se volvieron violentas, terribles, todos ganaban un día y perdían al próximo, y ya no veían la hora de detener la lucha. Los golpes más terribles los recibió cuando el ejército de su padre apresó y ejecutó a algunos de sus más queridos seguidores, y el odio hacia el hombre que alguna vez la arrullara en sus brazos aumentaba cada día un poco más, pero siempre había pequeñas luces de esperanza.

Una noche, miró detenidamente el nuevo documento, escrito a puño y letra de uno de los líderes de su rebelión.

-Y… ¿esto será nuestra… constitución?

-Con esto se declara a la nación libre e independiente de la corona española. –repuso el hombre. -¿Le agrada, señora, o quiere que le cambiemos algo?

-Hmm… me gusta… es interesante, lo que pasa es que… yo nunca había visto de cerca un documento así. –con cuidado, enrolló de nuevo las hojas y se las entregó. –Pero me agradan, gracias por esto.

Fue una dicha efímera. Al poco tiempo, el mismo hombre que ayudara a redactar la que fuera su primera carta magna fue apresado y fusilado; miró, desde lejos entre sus hombres, cómo su padre se perdía entre la multitud, mirando con intenso odio al condenado, y sólo hasta que su cadáver tocó el suelo una sonrisita victoriosa apareció en sus labios.

-Ahora que ha caído el revoltoso, auguro que no necesitaremos ni dos años para recuperar el control de Nueva España. –anunció alegremente. –Y cuando eso suceda, bueno… las otras colonias se detendrán también.

-Eso espero, señor. –repuso un coronel. -¿Cuántos hombres les quedan? Bueno, no importa, son pobretones sin educación, nada más.

Pero la guerra no se detuvo. Los dos años pasaron y las campañas siguieron en pie; ahora, el ejército insurgente se había expandido en victorias y no parecía faltar mucho para conseguir su batalla final, la que por fin echaría al ejército realista y a España del territorio. María, delante de todos ellos, conoció por primera vez un sentimiento que siempre había tenido dormido: el deseo belicoso, la pasión de la guerra y con ella, una sombra de la crueldad sanguinaria de su madre. Dejó de ser la niña dulce que se aterraba de los altos macizos de flores en el jardín y ella en persona dirigía las capturas y hasta algunas ejecuciones; en sus ojos, la llama de la sangre apareció y demostró tanta frialdad en batalla y tanto ardor como el antiguo imperio que trescientos años atrás muriera en el mismo sitio que ella intentaba alcanzar.

-¿Cuándo entraremos a la ciudad, señora? –preguntaban varias voces.

-¡Entraremos cuando tengamos que entrar! ¡Y pongan atención al frente, que nos atacan! –les chilló desesperada señalando el horizonte próximo. Les llovían las balas de un lado a otro; a su lado, estaba Pedro, del otro, Francisco. -¡Ustedes dos quédenseme atrás!

-¡Pero señora…! –replicó Pedro.

-¡Te lo estoy ordenando así que hazme el favor de…!

El resto de la frase fue ahogada por un grito espantoso. Los realistas acababan de romper su fortaleza y estaban cabalgando entre ellos; durante varios minutos, todo se volvió confusión, María atacaba desesperadamente, ya sin saber muy bien a quién le daba, mirando como de un lado a otro sus hombres eran dispersados por el ejército. De pronto, oyó una especie de estertor y vio cómo, no muy lejos de ella, caía Pedro, herido de muerte.

-No… -musitó, dirigiendo sus ojos al lugar donde había caído. Segundos después, volvió su mirada al frente y lo que vio la llenó de horror. En medio de la devastación, el fuego y los disparos, apareció una figura imponente, montada sobre un corcel negro de estatura imposible y que relinchaba como el demonio; sobre su lomo, una figura vestida de rojo y que agitaba una alabarda, se abrió camino entre los escombros y el fuego y se precipitó hacia ella, lanzando un grito de cólera tan horrible que la joven sin proponérselo, se sintió horrorizada. Sabía quién era el hombre, pero no podía identificar a ese hombre con el que la cuidara y amara tantos años... Entonces supuso que esa fue la imagen que su madre vio, y volvieron a su cabeza las pesadillas casi olvidadas de la ciudad en llamas y los gritos de la gente atrapada en ella.

La alabarda se elevó sobre su cabeza. Un potente golpe la aturdió y cayó entre los escombros, guardando en su memoria como último recuerdo los gritos de su gente y las luces de los disparos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con que no estaba en el rancho atacado, sino en una prisión, sola, rodeada de paja suave y sobre un camastro empotrado contra el muro. Miró preocupada a su alrededor, sin importarle mucho el frío ni el hambre que la estaban atacando, necesitaba más que nada saber qué había pasado con su gente.

Se escuchó el sonido metálico de una llave que gira en su cerradura, y la puerta se abrió, haciendo que la mexicana se recogiera instintivamente sobre el camastro, abrazándose las rodillas. La figura que entró cerró bruscamente y se quitó el sombrero, acercándose lo suficiente para que ambos se miraran a los ojos; era Antonio. No parecía molesto, ni triste, ni siquiera se podía decir que hubiera un sentimiento lógico en sus ojos, de hecho, casi parecía aliviado.

-España… -susurró María. El aludido se acercó, alargando una mano que la joven rechazó bruscamente apartándose, y él cedió.

-Creí que te habían llevado al destacamento. –musitó. –Junto con él.

-¿Con él? ¿Quién?

-El tipo ese, el español… -murmuró con amargura. María sintió un escalofrío.

-Francisco… ¿a qué destacamento se lo llevaron? ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Qué ocurrió con los otros?

Antonio levantó una mano, ordenando silencio.

-María… esto ya fue demasiado lejos. ¿Es mucho pedirte que te dejes de caprichos infantiles y volvamos a la normalidad?

-No es ningún capricho… quiero decidir mi propio destino, quiero ser libre, quiero…

-¿Quieres? ¿Quieres, dices? ¿Qué quieres, estar sola y abandonada a tu suerte sin que nadie te auxilie? ¿Cómo coño piensas salir adelante, niña? ¡Eres demasiado joven!

-¿Y eso qué importa? ¡No sería tan difícil si tú no me hubieras tenido encerrada tanto tiempo! –escupió rencorosa.

-¿Qué, acaso querías que te dejara andar por el mundo, débil e indefensa para que otros te hicieran daño? ¡Por favor, María, piensa un poco! ¡Tú, sencillamente, no serías nada sin mí!

La joven negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No puedo negarlo… no podré decir nunca que yo no recibí ayuda de ti. Me cuidaste muchos años a costa de mucho sufrimiento y te lo agradezco… pero ya es hora de que me dejes ser lo que debo ser, aunque sea doloroso.

-Doloroso… tú no sabes lo que es dolor. Tú no sabes lo que un país libre sufre… invasiones, maltratos, injurias… luchar día con día para perseverar, trabajar arduamente para no morir…

-Ni siquiera siendo colonias dejamos de sufrir… -sonrió la joven con gran pesar, pasando distraídamente una mano sobre su hombro. Antonio no dejó de advertir ese gesto y lo atacó la culpa. Tal vez, pensándolo bien, sería más justo que ella… No. No, eso no era posible. No lo iba a permitir jamás. Ella era suya, ¡suya!

-A tu caudillo infantil le espera la muerte. –anunció con frialdad. María lo miró desconcertada.

-No… ¡No!

-Ese es el destino de los traidores a la corona, y de los malagradecidos.

-¡Pero no puedes…!

-¡Puedo hacer muchas cosas, María! ¡Mira, simplemente, tu ejército se ha dispersado y tú estás aquí sin medios para defenderte! Puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana ahora… y de hecho… -agregó, con un destello enloquecido en los ojos, acercándose más a la joven. –creo que es justamente lo que haré.

-¿Hacer… qué?

-Algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho… mucho tiempo.

Hubo un forcejeo cuando Antonio se abalanzó sobre María, inmovilizándola contra el camastro; la joven gritó, pataleó, le tiró una fuerte mordida y ni aún así pudo apartarlo; el español, con un dejo de risa en los labios, apretó fuerte las muñecas de la joven y las elevó sobre su cabeza, dejándola imposibilitada para defenderse, y con su mano libre empezó a darle tirones a la ropa de la menor, dejando al descubierto la mitad de su pecho. Los gritos de ella se redoblaron.

-¡Déjame! ¡Alto, alto! ¡Suéltame!

-No, Nueva España… -susurró, acercando sus labios a la piel recién descubierta. –Esta vez las cosas van a ser a mi modo…

Apenas apoyó sus labios sobre el seno derecho de la menor, ésta gimió llena de miedo y angustia:

-Tajtli…

Funcionó como una descarga eléctrica; Antonio, lentamente, alzó la cabeza y se topó con los ojos aterrorizados de su colonia. En esos ojos dorados y anegados en llanto, reconoció la mirada de la tierna niñita que lloraba suplicándole ayuda, una noche fatal de luna llena cuando un capitán sin escrúpulos pretendía ahogarla en un lago. La visión lo hizo sentirse asqueado y se apartó lentamente de ella, temblando sin control. Sin mediar una sola palabra, salió corriendo de la celda.

Unos días después, tal y como Antonio le aventurara, Francisco fue fusilado. Veinticuatro horas más tarde, sin embargo, ella logró fugarse otra vez y continuar con la independencia.

Hubieron de pasar cuatro años antes de que ocurriera la última gran batalla que tanto había anhelado; ahora, sus dos hombres más fuertes eran Vicente y Agustín, que no podían ser más opuestos uno del otro porque ya hubiera sido el colmo, pero que al menos le eran útiles, uno en batalla y otro en estrategia.

-Yo opino que hay que hacerlo todo… de una manera un poco menos arriesgada. Tal vez… sería justo firmar un tratado con el rey de España…

-¡No lo aceptará! Tendremos que combatir eso desde aquí.

-Vicente, amigo mío, los tiempos de lucha de a pie en los montes ya está pasando. La Corona querrá aprovechar y verse en un juramento que le beneficie.

-¿Y esto nos beneficiará a nosotros, eh?

-El virrey ha jurado la constitución de Cádiz, estamos en buena forma con España…

-Jamás estaremos en forma con España mientras no queramos seguir siendo su colonia. –gruñó desde el fondo María, que estuvo escuchando la discusión de ambos hombres un buen rato. Ambos al verla inclinaron dócilmente la cabeza.

-Mi señora… -se apresuró Agustín usando ese tono afectado que México estaba segura que usaba con la nobleza. –La diplomacia es el camino más civilizado para concluir esta guerra. Nuestro ejército es fuerte pero está agotado, tantos años de lucha infructuosa…

-Ni tan infructuosa, usted está aquí con nosotros, ¿no? –le cortó. –He perdido mucha gente buena, eso sí, pero ha sido por una causa noble… ahora, tenemos dos opciones, o peleamos o nos sobajamos. Lo siento, pero voto por la primera. Pero… -añadió al ver que éste hacía una especie de puchero enojado. –si todo sale bien seguiremos la vía… civilizada.

Resultó que las campañas bélicas no fueron tan terribles como esperaba. Antes de que comenzara el otoño, sin embargo, ocurrió lo más inesperado de todo; al atardecer, a lo lejos, escuchó el sonido de caballos que corrían enloquecidos. María se puso de pie junto con otros tantos que la rodeaban, y vio venir hacia ellos un mar rojo sobre los lomos de las bestias.

-Ay, no puede ser… -musitó al reconocer al hombre que iba delante de ellos. -¡Todos a sus puestos, apúrenle!

Su ejército, aún confundido, tuvo que salirle al paso; el grupo que venía hacia ellos era significativamente menor y se notaba cierto desaliento en los hombres, pero con la silueta recortada por las sombras del ocaso, la antigua colonia reconoció una vez más al español, que agitaba su alabarda sobre su cabeza.

-¡NUEVA ESPAÑA! –bramó, dejándose ir sobre ella mientras su ejército combatía contra el de la joven. María apenas alcanzó a rodar hacia un lado para evitar que las poderosas pezuñas del corcel la pisaran, y Antonio, girando bruscamente, saltó de su montura y se acercó a ella con la alabarda en alto.

Hubo un choque, entre la alabarda que descendió y el machete que le cortó el camino. María, con gran dificultad, logró ponerse de pie y ambos se atacaron sin tregua, ignorantes de la lucha a su alrededor; Antonio no dejaba de sorprenderse internamente de la fuerza de su hija y de lo fácil que le era maniobrar su arma, preguntándose dónde habría aprendido tales artes hasta que, con una estocada, la mexicana le hizo perder el equilibrio y reconoció el sencillo estilo de ataque.

-Citlalli… -susurró con voz cargada de emoción. Con un veloz movimiento, se recuperó y dejó caer su alabarda peligrosamente cerca del brazo de María. en un momento, la alabarda chocó con tal fuerza con el machete que éste, sin remedio, salió volando a pocos pasos; exitoso, Antonio apuntó con la alabarda a la joven.

-¡Ríndete!

-No.

Rabioso, le largó un fuerte golpe con el mango del arma, dándole de lleno en el estómago; la mexicana se inclinó abrazándose, gimoteando de dolor.

-¡Ríndete!

-¡Que no!

Un segundo golpe le sacó sangre de un labio y la hizo tambalearse.

-¡Ríndete ya!

-¡No!

El tercer golpe le dio en la cabeza y cayó al suelo. Antonio se acercó y levantó la alabarda; a lo lejos, se mezclaron los bramidos de júbilo con los gritos horrorizados de los insurgentes. María enfocó los ojos, primero, en la alabarda destellante, y luego, en los ojos del español, y susurró simplemente, con la voz carente de todo miedo:

-Si lo vas a hacer… hazlo.

El español dejó caer su alabarda, con los ojos fijos en la mirada de la joven, y lanzando un terrible bramido de rabia. Después… solo hubo silencio.

María abrió los ojos. Las sombras de la noche por fin habían caído; a su alrededor, ambos ejércitos se reagrupaban, confundidos con la oscuridad y el silencio. Sobre su cabeza, en una roca, estaba el filo de la alabarda hecho pedazos a causa de la fuerza con que fue estrellada contra ésta. Un leve respingo brotó de sus labios, dichosa de seguir con vida, y con el mismo ánimo alegre se puso de pie.

Y entonces vio a Antonio, arrodillado a pocos pasos, sujetando el mango de la vieja alabarda y con los ojos clavados en el suelo, callado, ausente de este mundo, perdido en quién sabe qué memoria o anhelo que, como su arma, el arma del poderoso Imperio Español, se había hecho añicos.

Tímidamente, María se inclinó sobre él. No sabía qué hacer o decir, porque, ¿qué se puede decir en un momento tan terrible como ése? Aún sentía miedo, eso era verdad, miedo de que al alzar los ojos el hombre que la viera fuera el conquistador y el mismo guerrero despiadado que tanto daño le había hecho, pero no podía vivir eternamente con la duda y, con mano temblorosa, tocó su hombro.

-A… Antonio…

Lento, el español levantó la mirada. María se relajó un poco, aquél no era el conquistador, pero tampoco era su padre; ella no lo recordaba, claro, porque era muy pequeña cuando sucedió, pero era la segunda vez que el europeo reflejaba aquélla mirada, pues la primera vez había perdido a la mujer que más adoraba. Y ahora… ahora sabía que había perdido a su tesoro más querido para siempre.

Súbitamente, el hombre se puso de pie, haciéndola retroceder. Con los ojos desprovistos de todo odio o rabia, la miró fijamente durante varios silenciosos segundos, antes de anunciar con voz ronca:

-Felicidades. Ahora eres libre.

-A… -el español se dio media vuelta, caminando a grandes zancadas y alejándose de ella a toda prisa. María se mordió los labios y exhaló un suspiro de dolor. –Adiós… papá.

_**Notas históricas: **__en 1814 se promulgó la Constitución de Apatzigán, que garantizaba la independencia de México. Al año siguiente, Morelos fue fusilado, y dos años después Pedro Moreno cayó en batalla el 27 de octubre y Francisco Javier Mina, español pero insurgente, fue fusilado el 11 de noviembre. En 1820 el virrey Juan de O'Donojú juró por la constitución de Cádiz, haciendo que la victoria sobre la independencia pareciera imposible de frenar, pero un año más tarde apenas el movimiento dio éxito. _

_Ahora sí, los comentarios, ¡Ooooh sí!_

_**Wind und Serebro: **__Miau~así es (?) se armó todavía más la gorda en este capítulo._

_**Flannya: **__Trágico pero cierto u_u saludos._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Pues aquí hay macetazos y guamazos al por doquier entre la "bebita inocente" y el comprador compulsivo de tomates xD espero que las disfrutes._

_**TeffyUzumaki: **__Por ahora solo planeé las dos etapas, pensaba cubrir la fallida segunda conquista pero preferí dejarla hasta aquí n.n Y listo, servido para que lo vean._

_AHORA SI, parezco político pero ya les prometo que el siguiente capítulo es el final (*violín más pequeño del mundo*) Ya me dedicaré mejor al NetMex que empecé a redactar y el fanfic para la orgullosa ganadora de la trivia anterior. ¡Nos vemos!_


	14. Siempre en mi corazón

…

A su alrededor llovían pétalos blancos de flores, a sus pies coreaba el pueblo victorioso, a sus costados marchaban los bridones de sus soldados, y sobre su cabeza ondeaba la bandera tricolor de su libertad. Por fin, era ella, no una colonia más sino una nación independiente, preparada para formar parte del mundo, y el resonar de su nombre la hacía sentirse libre y deseosa de continuar por el buen camino.

-¡México! –le llamó sobre su hombro Agustín. –Felicidades, señora, lo ha hecho muy bien.

-Ah… pos gracias, igual digo yo. –comentó levemente, saludando con timidez a la gente apiñada que veía el marchar de los insurgentes.

Finalmente, se instalaron en el viejo palacio del virrey, donde le esperaban también otros tantos que aplaudían con serenidad. María reconoció de inmediato a un hombre rubio de gruesas cejas que le sonreía.

-¡Art… Inglaterra! –se corrigió, acercándose a él. El inglés la tomó de las manos y las besó como saludo.

-Congratulations, my lady… ahora eres libre.

-Sí… lo soy.

-Es un camino difícil, te lo advierto… yo alguna vez estuve al amparo de ese wine bastard de Francia, pero… en fin, heme aquí, si yo pude, podrás tú.

-Arthur… -María inclinó un poco la cabeza en un dócil gesto. -¿Sería mucho pedirte que, ahora, me ayudaras aconsejándome de qué debo hacer?

-Hmm… No me gusta intervenir mucho pero… me encantaría apoyarte en todo lo que pueda, dear México, es una promesa… y esta vez la cumpliré. –juró solemne, apretando las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

Sus hombres se habían retirado, dispuestos a celebrar su victoria como se debía, excepto Agustín que estaba hondamente ocupado en el antiguo despacho del virrey, releyendo algunos papeles y mirando de reojo con cierto recelo al inglés; María notó esto, y para evitar una escena incómoda le susurró:

-Hablaremos luego, ¿sí?

-Of course… -respondió el otro discretamente. –Farewell, México.

México… sí, ese nombre sonaba bien, mucho mejor que Nueva España en todo caso, pensó María mientras Arthur salía de la casa. Luego, miró a Agustín que seguía revolviendo papeles.

-Ah… Señora, tiene unas cuantas cartas… acaban de llegarle.

-A ver, pásamelas.

El hombre le entregó varios sobres y María se sentó en una butaca a leerlos.

-A ver… "Dear neighbor, te reconozco, ahora los dos somos libres, deberíamos ser amigos. Estados Unidos"… hmm… "Mi 'sposa y yo t' r'conoc'mos como nación libr'. Su'cia y Finlandia"… ay Jesús, que raro escribe este tipo… "Querida fräulein… No te reconozco como nación libre, pero me interesaría mucho que me dejaras poner un apartamento en tu casa…" ¡¿Quién rayos envió esto?!... Ah… Prusia… -la mexicana bufó, lanzando la carta al suelo. –Qué pérdida de papel para decirme tal tontería…

Un hombre entró precipitadamente al despacho, haciendo que tanto María como Agustín dieran un respingo.

-Hay… hay un hombre afuera, buscando a la señora…

-¿Un hombre, quién? –preguntó de inmediato Agustín haciendo un gesto imperioso y seco, parecido al de Antonio cuando se enteró que Rusia quería ser amigo de María.

-No me dijo su nombre, solo dijo que le urgía hablar con ella… es un tipo raro, ¿saben? Se ve europeo, con el pelo rubio y largo…

-Déjalo pasar. –le cortó María, reconociendo por las señas al recién llegado. El atribulado hombre asintió y salió. –Agustín, por favor, ¿nos dejarías solos?

-¿Es buena idea, señora? ¿Es acaso… uno de los suyos?

-Solo haz lo que te pido, por favor. –repuso enigmáticamente. El hombre se encogió de hombros y salió, no sin antes mirar con sospecha a la mexicana. Casi al punto, entró a la sala Francis, muy bien arreglado y con aire de estar extrañamente contento, aunque era evidente su cansancio moral. María, al verlo, se colocó las manos sobre las rodillas y pestañeó.

-Marie… ¡Marie, mon cherié! –exclamó el francés, abalanzándose sobre ella y atrapándola en un abrazo. –Escuché todo… no me enteré antes porque tuve, ah… muchos problemas, mi general Bonaparte… bueno, no te entristeceré con esa historia… Ah, mon petite, ya eres toda una mujercita libre, estoy contento por ti.

-Te lo agradezco, Francis. Supongo que vendrás a hacer tratos conmigo. –comentó sonriendo tímidamente.

-Ah, cherié, no te precipites, no es algo sencillo hacer eso, es… por razones de Estado, digamos. –repuso el otro con evasivas; María no dejó de notar aquello y levantó una ceja, obligando al francés a dibujar una mueca convincente de despreocupación. –Mon cherié, eres una nación libre, pero eres aún muy joven y frágil… vulnerable, ¿entiendes? Lo peor que podría pasarte sería que un país abusivo y cruel viniera a hacerte daño… non, eso sería una pérdida fatal para el mundo…

-¿Y qué recomiendas tú que haga?

-Por ahora nada, cherié… sólo… -el francés colocó sus manos sobre los reposabrazos de la butaca, acorralando a María y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, que continuaba impasible aunque un poco preocupado. –Solo celebremos tu recién estrenada liberté… ¿oui?

Francis se aproximó más, dispuesto a plantar un beso en los labios de María, pero ésta ladeó su cara, impidiéndolo y mirando algo desafiante al hombre.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero celebrar así. Me harías más bien aceptándome como se debe para que comencemos a entablar amistad.

-¿Qué no la teníamos ya, cherié?

-Sí, como Nueva España… pero ahora soy México, decido mi futuro por mi propia mano y quiero asegurarme que mis allegados y mis amigos harán lo correcto.

-Eres cruel, Marie, demasiado cruel conmigo exigiéndome esas cosas. –replicó dramáticamente, apartándose de golpe de la butaca y dando media vuelta. –Pero si es así como piensas no puedo impedírtelo… ya hablaremos cuando estés de mejor humor.

-Francis… ¿me reconocerás o no?

-Ya veremos, mon amour… ya veremos. –el francés salió del salón, dirigiendo sus pasos fuera de casa y murmurando, con una velada nota de malicia: -Tarde o temprano cherié… tarde o temprano caerás en mis brazos y nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá salvarte…

Unos días después, María volvió a su vieja casa, donde se dedicó a redecorarla; apartó de su vista los elegantes retratos de la familia real y los cambió por paisajes y otros adornos. No hubo más a la vista aldabas de Madrid ni escudos, sino hermosos azulejos de cerámica bellamente pintados que le daban alegría y color a la casa. Cambió algunos muebles, redecoró la cocina y a su recámara le arrancó el dosel y los libros de estudio los guardó en un ropero con llave. Al abrir el gigantesco mueble, notó al fondo un librito pequeño que no recordaba haber leído nunca, y con sumo cuidado lo sacó, sacudiéndole el polvo con el delantal. Era un librito grueso y diminuto, de terciopelo rojo sangre y con las esquinas de oro puro, de cuyo lomo pendía una tira trenzada de hilo dorado que debía servir como separador.

-Qué raro… -musitó, revisándolo. No podía reconocerlo, pero el libro tenía pinta de llevar siglos ahí a juzgar por lo desgastado de su cubierta. Con sumo cuidado, abrió el pequeño broche que lo mantenía cerrado y revisó la primera página.

Diario de Nueva España

Escrito por

Antonio Fernández Carriedo, España

-¿Diario de… Nueva España…? –susurró desconcertada. Dejando de lado los otros libros, se sentó en el borde de la cama y echó una hojeada veloz a las páginas. En la hoja siguiente a la del título, estaba escrito su nombre y debajo de éste, estaba pegado un mechón de su cabello ya muy deslucido y lo que parecía la huella de su pie; debía tener cuando mucho un año cuando hicieron esa huella. Luego, a la siguiente página, comenzó la redacción:

_Hoy, mi pequeña Nueva España empezó a aprender español. Por ahora solo sabe decir "hambre", "sueño" y "tomate", pero sigue balbuceando esa lengua extraña de su madre y no para de decirme "tajtli". Supongo que significa jefe…_

_Hoy, Nueva España me ha sacado un susto terrible. Por un momento, se puso de pie y echó a andar, pero a los pocos segundos noté que iba directo a las escaleras tambaleándose. Me he lanzado hacia ella para salvarla… lo logré, pero bajé dos tramos de escalones con ella en brazos, riendo muy divertida. Al menos mi pequeña está bien._

_Hoy, sé que tajtli no es jefe. Es padre. Vaya, jamás me imaginé tener hijos, es raro… digo, me gustan los niños pero ella… ella es hija de Azteca, seguro que si estuviera aún viva todo sería muy diferente pero no es así. ¿Y si no soy buen padre? ¿Y si la malcrío igual que a Romano y se vuelve débil por eso? No puedo permitirlo, ella sufriría mucho… deberé ser duro con ella, aunque me duela._

_María sabe decir mi nombre. No para de decirme tajtli Antonio, se oye tan bonita… es una niña hermosa, es decir, Nueva Granada también lo es aunque casi no me habla y Filipinas también pero aún es muy pequeña para ser cariñosa. Definitivamente mi Nueva España es de todas la más dulce y amorosa. A veces me siento culpable por dejarla sola tantas veces…_

_Hoy fue el cumpleaños de mi pequeña, y el aniversario luctuoso de su madre. Ya han pasado cincuenta años… cincuenta… y cada día que pasa me siento tan temeroso. María crece rápido, es valiente, curiosa y dulce… tengo tanto miedo de que se haga daño…_

_Mi María me ha recibido hoy con una gran sorpresa. Ella ha preparado chocolate, ¡ella sola! Lo hemos tomado viendo la lluvia desde la ventana, y se ha quedado dormida hace apenas unos minutos. La pobrecita derramó un poco de chocolate en la alfombra, si el virrey la viera seguro le gritaría pero no pudo evitarlo, hace dos noches que no duerme por mi viaje…_

_Nueva España crece tan rápido que casi no me doy cuenta. Ya no duerme conmigo, sería inmoral que una niñita de su edad estuviera en la cama con un hombre; ella dice "pero eres mi padre, no veo lo malo en ello" y tal vez tenga razón. Creo que extraño tenerla en mis brazos y contarle cuentos hasta que se duerma, le encanta sobre todo ese de la princesa y el pobre bandolero, dice que es emocionante. Hoy mismo le conté el gran final, el bandolero se casó con la princesa y se marchó con ella a su patria en un galeón de velas blancas. Si supiera… si supiera cuánto hubiera deseado que eso mismo pasara entre su madre y yo… pero no debo mortificarla._

_Siento miedo. Mi Nueva España, en manos de ese pirata ruin… juro que cuando los vi quería descuartizarlo, ¿cómo se ha atrevido a poner sus sucias manos sobre mi hermosa bebé? Pero la verdad es que ella ya no es una niñita, ya no necesita tanto de mí… y tengo tanto miedo que algún día no me necesite del todo que me roba el sueño, no sé qué haría sin ella._

_Creo que ninguno de mis pequeños me quiere, al menos, no mucho. Es decir, me aprecian pero no es lo mismo. Mi Nueva España… ella es distinta. Ahora que es grandecita me ayuda con la casa, prepara la cena, cuida de mí, en las mañanas entra a mi habitación y me recibe con un beso y con un vaso de leche fresca y me pregunta cómo dormí; cuando me siento mal por las jaquecas me lleva de la mano a mi recámara y ordena que preparen agua caliente para bajarme el dolor y se queda conmigo, a veces hasta que cae dormida. Nunca imaginé una situación así, cuidar de alguien que a su vez cuida de mi, que me responde con tanto fervor y ternura… y deseo que ese cariño nunca termine._

_Nueva España ya no es la misma, lo presiento. Está creciendo, lo sé, pero temo que tiene ideas… extrañas. Es cariñosa, pero a la vez distante, le interesa de pronto esa tontería de vagar por el mundo… no sabe los peligros horrendos que hay allá. Le he dicho que se responsabilice entonces de su hermana Filipinas, y lo ha hecho bien… demasiado bien. Ahora sí estoy preocupado. ¿Qué si por culpa del idiota que vive al lado se le pegan esas ideas raras de querer independizarse? _

_Tuve un disgusto con mi hija hoy, y me siento tan mal por esto… Mi niña ya no es la criaturita dulce que lloraba de miedo por las noches, ahora tiene ideas… extrañas, me asusta cada día un poco más. No quiero perderla._

_Nueva España yace ahora en su cama con la espalda abierta. La he golpeado. La he golpeado porque la he visto besando al bastardo infeliz de Inglaterra. La he golpeado porque soy un enfermo maldito que no se sabe controlar; ha pagado por mi pecado venial, y ha pagado con sus lágrimas y su sangre. Soy un desgraciado, entenderé que ahora no quiera mirarme nunca más pero no puedo… no puedo soportarlo… mi bebé… Perdóname._

María desvió la mirada. Claro que recordaba esa noche, la noche que ella y Arthur estuvieron juntos… y la noche que su padre casi la mata a golpes por sus celos, por su frustración… aquéllos golpes no le dejaron una marca permanente en la piel pero sí en el corazón, una cicatriz dolorosa que no podría borrar jamás aún cuando lo quisiera. Apretó las manos, arrugando un poco las hojas del diario, ya no quería leer más aunque apenas y había leído fragmentos; ya iba a cerrar el libro, a tirarlo o quemarlo o a ver qué hacía, cuando vio una última página escrita, y por curiosidad decidió echarle un vistazo. No era parte del diario en sí, estaba redactado igual que una carta; la tinta era de brillante color, prueba de que había sido escrita recientemente.

_Querida María:_

_Quizá nunca llegues a leer esta carta, pero tanto si lo haces como si no, quiero que sepas algunas cosas que creo que debes entender. Has ganado lo que querías, ahora eres libre, y aunque me duele mucho pensar en que ya no serás nunca más mi pequeña princesa siempre serás mi hija, aún si el mundo colapsara, si los tiempos se invirtieran, si tú y yo no nos volviéramos a ver, nunca olvidaré a la niña que me regalaron en el río. Ésa noche nunca imaginé cuán valiosa serías para mi y aún ahora me es imposible calcular cuánto me importas, porque jamás terminaría de hacer las cuentas._

_Nueva España o México o como se te plazca llamarte, nunca dejaré de quererte. Cuando te recuerde, pensaré en la bebita a la que vestí y alimenté la noche que por mi maldita culpa quedó desamparada, y en la niña que se me perdía entre las flores del jardín, y en la muchachita valiente que me plantó cara por primera vez, y también en la mujercita que me demostró que era capaz de valerse por su cuenta._

_Quisiera estar seguro de haberte enseñado a disfrutar del amor_, a _enfrentar tus miedos y confiar en tu fuerza, a_ _entusiasmarte con la vida, pero sobre todo, hija mía…Porque te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, quisiera estar seguro de haberte enseñado a no idolatrar a nadie… y a mí, menos que a nadie._

_Antonio._

_-Papá… -musitó María, con las manos temblorosas. Del libro, bruscamente, cayó un objeto pesado y grueso de fuerte color dorado, idéntico al iris de los ojos de la mexicana; la joven levantó el medallón y lo revisó a profundidad, segura de haberlo visto antes, alguna vez. Al tocarlo, el frío del oro la hizo estremecerse y sentirse de pronto conmovida, y lentamente, como guiada por una fuerza superior, se colgó el collar al cuello. Luego de unos instantes, súbitamente, soltó una risita extraña y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin control de sus ojos. El cuadernito se humedeció de su llanto mientras éste caía sobre las páginas abiertas. –Papá… papá… -llamó casi sin voz, sintiendo esa doble y dolorosa punzada de tristeza y dicha que muy pocos en esta vida la han sentido, y quienes sí saben lo terrible que puede ser._

_Permaneció largo rato llorando hasta que, agotada, se dejó caer en la cama con el diario abrazado sobre su pecho y con huellas de lágrimas frescas aún en sus mejillas, hasta que el sueño la venció._

…

Hay veces en que poder ser libre no significa huir de todo, sino decidir volver a recuperar algo muy querido y anhelado. A veces, significa, dejar el orgullo y el rencor atrás para empezar de nuevo y encontrar la felicidad, y poder darse cuenta que aún cuando existan los más terribles obstáculos, ninguno de ellos es insuperable si el amor es nuestro guía.

-¡México!

A lo lejos, en el puerto, el barco con bandera española estaba esperando tranquilamente. Del otro lado, en la casa, la joven nación estaba delante de la puerta, viendo entrar con la cabeza un tanto agachada al español, que llevaba las manos en los bolsillos. Cuando por fin cruzó el resquicio de la puerta, los ojos de ambos se encontraron, los de él nerviosos, los de ella serenos. Había un silencio extraño, plagado de memorias que los dividían. Antonio abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, hasta que por fin carraspeó, hizo una especie de saludo con la mano y dio media vuelta, como dispuesto a irse.

Fue entonces que María lo detuvo.

-Papá… espera.

Antonio se detuvo, mirando de reojo con la duda impresa en sus pupilas. Hizo un gesto convulsivo, como si quisiera acercarse pero se contuvo. María avanzó un par de pasos, dubitativa, el español sólo ladeó la cabeza para verla mejor; por fin, luego de un tenso momento, Antonio repuso:

-Princesa…

Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro, y por fin, luego de décadas de no hablarse ni verse, María le echó los brazos al cuello y Antonio la rodeó con idéntica fuerza, estrechándola contra su pecho y murmurando mientras besaba desesperadamente sus mejillas:

-Mi niña… mi princesa…

-Papá… te amo mucho, mucho…

-Y yo a ti, mi niña hermosa. Y yo a ti.

Padre e hija se abrazaron largo rato, escuchando el susurro del viento sobre las rosas de Castilla que adornaban el jardín y cruzando más allá, hasta donde el horizonte se mezclaba entre el cielo y el mar.

_**FIN**_

_**Notitas históricas: **__Inglaterra fue el primer país europeo en reconocer la independencia de México (¿1313?), asimismo los países nórdicos y Estados Unidos (que empezó su campaña de acoso… digo, de protección al continente) reconocieron al nuevo país, pero no así Prusia por ejemplo, que tuvo reticencia durante prácticamente todo el siglo aunque envió colocar un consulado en territorio mexicano. _

_Francia también se mostró renuente a reconocer a México, y más adelante se supo que apoyó a Estados Unidos durante la intervención y la guerra (franchute cabrón ¬¬) impidiendo que Inglaterra socorriera a México, quien le había solicitado intermediara para evitar la guerra. _

_México y España reanudaron relaciones a principios de 1850 y, sin contar lo de la guerra civil española, no han sufrido interrupciones desde entonces._

_Ahora sí, los comentarios, ¡oooh sí!_

_**OkamiYuku98: **__Pues pedófilo… no xD ligeramente incestuoso sí (?) Pobre Toño, le pegó duro que su colonia favorita se le rebelara, ni modo._

_**Wind und Serebro: **__Aquí están ambas cosas xD me pareció extraño o mas bien chistoso que el Bad Touch Trio se pusiera en modo princesa y no reconociera a Mexiquito. Misterioso…_

_**GhostPen94: **__Si n.n úsalo, si preguntan di que es pura colaboración y listo. Sigue con el SpAztec, lo debes O_O –obsesiva-._

_**The Animanga Girl: **__Todos sufren mucho u_u lo sé. Saludos._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__D: no sufras, no es mi intención que nadie sufra (bueno, sí un poquito ^J^ kol kol…) y claro que seguiré con más fanfics :D espéralos._

_**TeffyUzumaki: **__He aquí la conclusión, espero que te resulte agradable n.n aunque con los epílogos soy mala siempre. _

_**Flannya: **__xD Alfredo… hoy no tuvo mucho protagonismo, quise poder el lado obsesivo de Francis como protagonista esta vez aunque sí, se nota que ya se trae "algo" entre manos el gringo. Saludos!_

_**Chiara Polarix Edelstein: **__Muchas gracias, me halagas mucho n/n pero me alegro que te guste mi fic, traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude (igual justo hoy noté que me salté algo importante D: así que quizá lo redacte luego). Saludos!_

_Y bueno, les aviso de antemano que tendremos un… *prrrrprrrrprrrrprrr* __**dos**__**episodios extra! **__¿Porqué? ¡Porque ustedes lo valen!_

…_En realidad porque estaba pensado en ser un capítulo corriente pero en el proceso y por dedicarle tanto tiempo a lo de Arthur pirata se me pasaron __ espero me disculpen._

_Y un aviso final, pronto, en la cuenta llamada AgentexLoba se subirá el fanfic "Lo que ellas dijeron", del cual soy coescritora n.n cuando esté listo el primer capítulo (redactado por la otra coescritora) les avisaré para que sigan, comenten y admiren (nota mental: evitar el egocentrismo). ¡Nos vemos!_


	15. Extra 1: Sol Naciente y Sol Eterno

…

-¡Nueva España! ¡Nueva España!

Antonio buscaba por todos lados a la pequeña, asomándose nervioso bajo los muebles mientras se retorcía las manos y cuidaba de no chocar con ninguna de las sirvientas que pasaban por su lado, arreglando y limpiando la casa. La menor seguía sin aparecer y eso lo ponía cada vez más ansioso.

-¡El señor virrey! –anunció uno de los sirvientes, abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-¡No, aún no! –exclamó el español corriendo a toda prisa y azotando la puerta, cerrándola con el empujón. –No hasta que encontremos a mi niña.

-¡Pero señor…! –protestó muy desconcertado el sirviente, mientras afuera se oían los bastonazos del virrey que exclamaba a su vez, visiblemente ofendido:

-¡Señor Antonio, abrid esta puerta ahora mismo!

-¡Lo siento señor virrey pero no puedo… Nueva España se encuentra… indispuesta!

-¡Tenéis veinte segundos para abrir o mis mozos derribarán la puerta y sacaré a vuestra chiquilla a punta de fajazos!

-Si hace eso se le caerán los pantalones… -susurró Antonio visiblemente nervioso. Los gritos del virrey que contaba en voz alta se cortaron al oír a sus espaldas una vocecita dulce que murmuró:

-Tajtli… ¿ya es hora de desayunar? –Nueva España, todavía en camisón, bajó de dos en dos las escaleras frotándose los ojos. Antonio tomó a la niña en brazos y le regañó mientras volvía escaleras arriba con ella.

-Nueva España, ¿qué horas son estas de despertar? ¡Mira que desarreglada estás! ¡Te pedí que te apresuraras hoy! Mira como traes el pelo…

-Tajtli, la cocina está al otro lado… -murmuró adormilada justo cuando ella y su padre entraban a la recámara para arreglarla aprisa.

-¡Y veinte! –chilló el virrey, seguido de unos violentos empujones en la puerta que indicaban que realmente sus pajes estaban haciendo mucho esfuerzo para entrar. Los sirvientes de la casa hacían muro, temblando visiblemente.

Por fin, con un alarido desesperado, Antonio volvió con María en brazos, bien arreglada con un bonito vestido esmeralda y gritando entusiasmado:

-¡Abran la puerta… abran… AHHHH!

Dio traspiés y bajó deslizándose por las escaleras, llevando a María en alto para que no se lastimara. Justo cuando la puerta se abrió y el enfurecido virrey dio un paso adentro, el español aterrizó a sus pies y María, con toda la calma y dulzura del mundo, se soltó de sus manos parándose sobre los hombros de él e hizo una reverencia:

-Buenos días señor virrey, bienvenido.

-Eh… buenos días, Nueva España… -no pudo evitarlo, el gobernante sonrió mirando enternecido a la diminuta colonia y le acarició los cabellos. Luego, con un gesto más enfadado, se volvió a Antonio que continuaba desenfocado por el golpe. –Y vos, España, deberías aprender a ser un anfitrión adecuado y constante, no querrías que vuestras equivocaciones os costaran la vida a vuestra colonia, ¿o sí?

-N… Nunca, señor… -se lamentó.

-Qué bien. Ahora, esperaremos aquí a la caravana del señor Honda y su representante, ¿está todo listo? –preguntó haciendo franca recorrida con la mirada alrededor del recibidor.

-Claro que sí, señor. –Antonio se puso de pie con dificultad apenas María se bajó de sus hombros. –Todo está en orden y… hmm… listo para recibirlos.

-Así me gusta. Continuemos. –anunció solemne mirando a sus pajes. Antonio, apenas se vio libre de la mirada inquisitiva del virrey, entornó los ojos visiblemente molesto con su pequeña colonia, que casi al punto dejó de sonreír.

-No creas que te salvaste del castigo, María. –susurró amenazante. La niña, dócilmente, agachó la cabeza y siguió a su padre hasta el salón.

-Tajtli…

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién dijo el señor virrey que vendría?

-Ah, pues… se trata de…

-¡El señor Rokuemon Hasekura y Kiku Honda! –anunció el sirviente apostado en la puerta. Antonio se detuvo en seco, el virrey que acababa de tomar asiento se levantó junto con su séquito y esperaron, silenciosos, la entrada de los invitados.

En el portal, apareció primero un hombre de porte seco y orgulloso, similar al del virrey, elegantemente vestido con ropas muy finas y sencillas que casi le parecían un vestido a la pequeña colonia. Saludó a los presentes con una profunda inclinación y luego, respetuosamente, se deslizó a un lado y repitió la reverencia para el hombre que iba tras él. Este segundo invitado era visiblemente más joven, o al menos eso parecía por su rostro delicado de ojos castaños y pacíficos, vestido también con un kimono bien arreglado y un sombrero que a María le causó gracia.

-Señor virrey de la Nueva España… -susurró en un pesado español el primer hombre. –Soy Hasekura Rokuemon, y éste es Nihon- san.

Instintivamente, todos los presentes miraron al de aspecto más joven, y María se topó con sus ojos antes que los demás. Se sintió cohibida, nunca antes había visto otras naciones tan mayores y se encogió un poco, inclinando su cabeza pero sin apartar la vista del japonés, que también parecía consternado de ver un país tan pequeño. El virrey le dio una fuerte palmada a Antonio en la espalda, como sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Ay!... Digo… Un gran placer, soy España y esta es mi pequeña Nueva España. –ahora, él fue el que empujó hacia el frente a María, que miró hacia atrás con la súplica retratada en sus ojos. No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer y cuando se volvió, estaba a escasos pasos de distancia de Japón.

Éste, entonces, se aproximó más poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la menor, y juntó sus manos inclinando su rostro y diciendo:

-Nyū-Supein-chan… Estoy muy contento de conocerla.

Por supuesto que a la niña no le pareció que estuviera tan contento, pero le agradó la voz suave del recién llegado y, sin ningún pudor, se abalanzó sobre él rodeándole el cuello con sus bracitos, sonriendo tierna y replicando:

-¡Mucho gusto!

El respingo general no bastó para hacerle notar que acababa de hacer una locura; el embajador japonés estaba lívido, pero su país estaba aterrorizado, y una mancha púrpura apareció en su rostro mientras sentía su corazón latir violentamente. Antonio, el virrey y los demás no sabían muy bien qué hacer.

-N… Nyū-Supein-chan… suélteme, por favor… -suplicó Kiku en voz baja.

-¿Aaah? ¿Qué tienes? ¿No te gustan los abrazos? –preguntó María visiblemente contrariada.

-S… Sólo hágalo, por favor…

-Uh… -confundida y algo triste, María se apartó de él. Kiku respiró aliviado y volvió a levantarse, sacudiendo discretamente su kimono. Poco a poco, la tensión bajó hasta que el virrey, exhibiendo una sonrisa apaciguadora, propuso marchar al salón para discutir los términos de su trato.

-María… -murmuró Antonio, deteniéndola. -¿Porqué no mejor vas a jugar al jardín mientras los adultos hablamos, sí?

-Oh… Bien, tajtli. –todavía contrariada, la novohispana salió despacio de la casa hasta el jardín, donde se dejó caer entre los rosales mirándolos de vez en cuando, como esperando que de entre estos apareciera otra vez la cara de Francis invitándola a jugar. Japón no le desagradaba pero le parecía bastante… extraño.

Mientras pensaba en aquello, escuchó unos suaves pasos a su espalda. Lentamente, se volvió y cuál no fue su sorpresa al ver ahí a Kiku, que seguía igualmente nervioso.

-Uh… señor Japón… -murmuró, haciéndose un ovillo con la cabeza medio enterrada en las rodillas. El hombre se arrodilló delante de ella y tomó sus manos, temblando un poco.

- Nyū-Supein-chan, le prometo que me haré responsable de todo esto. –le dijo con su voz más firme. María ladeó la cabeza confundida.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué?

-Me refiero a que dadas las circunstancias, la tomaré como esposa inmediatamente si el señor virrey lo considera correcto.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! –saltó aterrorizada, soltándose de él. -¡No puedo casarme, soy una niña!

-Pe… pero el abrazo…

-¡¿Cómo que el abrazo?! ¡Eso lo hacen los amigos siempre!... Oh… -la menor agachó la cabeza. –Eso es, ¿no? No somos amigos…

-Hmm… Nyū-Supein-chan, usted es una nación muy joven todavía, eso es verdad, pero por ello requiere de alguien que cuide de usted. –repuso con suavidad.

-Correcto, pero yo ya tengo a mi tajtli, él me cuida y me alimenta, juega conmigo y me arrulla en las noches, y me da caldo de pollo cuando enfermo.

-¿Entonces no necesita nada de mí?

-Si es por el abrazo, entonces no. –de pronto, los ojos de la novohispana se fijaron en los de Kiku. –Por cierto, ¿de dónde vienes?

-Ah, pues yo… vengo de muy lejos, más allá del océano, vivo en una pequeña isla junto a otros tantos que son como yo. De hecho, y ahora que me fijo… -Kiku entornó los ojos. –se parece bastante a la joven niña que vive un poco apartada de nosotros, una criatura del mismo color de piel.

-¿Ah? Debe ser… Filipinas.

Filipinas era otra niña de España. Él la había encontrado en circunstancias que María no entendía ni le importaba, pero al ser tan pequeña, el virrey tenía a su encargo cuidar del bienestar de la menor; María la había visto un par de veces apenas pero le molestaba, ya que la niñita no había aprendido a hablar correcto español y farfullaba una lengua que a la novohispana se le antojaba completamente incomprensible.

-Ah, sí, Firipin-chan. –confirmó Kiku, inclinando la cabeza. Después, hubo un silencio tenso y aburrido entre los dos, durante el cual María se puso a jugar con los rosales, cosa que atrajo inmensamente la atención del japonés. - Nyū-Supein-chan… ¿son esas acaso rosas?

-Ah… sí, Rosas de la Pasión… son muy espinosas pero huelen muy rico.

-So des une… -murmuró Kiku. -¿Y qué otras tantas flores hay aquí?

-¿Te gustan las flores? –preguntó María. –Aquí hay muchas… te enseñaré el jardín, mira, ven. –sin pudor alguno, tomó la mano del mayor y echó a andar por entre las plantas, nombrando cada una de ellas y explicándole a Kiku cuál era su utilidad o su particularidad. Kiku asentía calladamente, pero en sus ojos titilaba la curiosidad y le encantaba escuchar a la pequeña colonia explicarle todo lo que sabía, todo con un aire alegre e inocente.

-…y por eso son tan altos y a veces me pierdo en ellos. –concluyó. -¿Te gustaron?

-Son todas flores muy hermosas, Nyū-Supein-chan.

-¿Porqué me dices así? Mejor dime por mi nombre y así yo podré decirte por el tuyo.

-Pero… -la sola idea hizo palidecer al japonés. - Nyū-Supein-chan, es de mala educación tutear a los demás.

-No es cierto, es feo hacer eso, me siento muy solita.

Kiku no entendió muy bien el extraño concepto de la novohispana, pero para complacerla asintió.

-Bien, entonces… ¿cómo te llamas?

-María, ¿y tú?

-Kiku.

-Jijiji… tu nombre es raro… pero me gusta, te queda bien. –repuso sonriendo.

-Hai… Entonces, Nyū-Su… digo, María-chan… ¿así está bien?

-Sí, Kiku, me gusta más así.

El resto de la tarde, los dos compañeros accidentales se quedaron sentados en el jardín escuchando el revoloteo próximo de las aves.

-Es un lugar muy tranquilo. –comentó Kiku. María, entretenida en trenzar flores, no le prestó atención. –María-chan, ¿qué opina de nuestra relación?

-¿De la qué? –preguntó distraída mientras trataba de acomodar un tulipán.

-Es decir… ¿qué opina de que seamos socios comerciales?

-Ah… No sé. ¿Vendrás a visitarme otra vez?

-No entiendo qué tiene de importante eso.

-Que si vuelves significa que seremos amigos y podremos seguir hablando de flores y cosas bonitas. Quiero saber cosas… ¿cómo es tu casa? ¿Qué flores tienen ahí? ¿Porqué los hombres usan vestido?

-¡No usamos vestido! –replicó temblando. –Esto es un kimono, es una prenda tradicional.

-Ah, ya… ¿Y las mujeres usan pantalones?

-¡Claro que no, eso es descarado! –exclamó escandalizado. -¿A… acaso aquí lo hacen?

-No, no… sólo lo pensé.

_-Esta niña es muy extraña, tiene ideas liberales muy poco ortodoxas… seguramente es por ser cristiana… _-pensó Kiku.

-Señor Kiku… ¿entonces serás mi amigo? ¿Y me contarás cosas sobre ti?

-Ah… hai, si su superior y el mío concuerdan supongo que… podría ser.

-¡Qué bien, siempre he querido un amigo! Tajtli no me deja porque dice que todos son unos cerdos pervertidos que quieren arrebatarme la inocencia.

Lo dijo con mucha naturalidad, ignorante del significado real de las palabras, pero el japonés sí que lo entendió y se puso pálido.

-¿Qué clase de naciones son los occidentales? Arrebatar inocencias de colonias tan jóvenes… -susurró desconcertado.

Entonces, sintió que le ponían algo sobre la cabeza. Miró y descubrió que la corona de flores que había estado trenzando María ahora la lucía entre los cabellos.

-M… María-chan…

-Es un regalo. –repuso con toda calma. –Porque los amigos se regalan cosas, ¿no?

-María-chan… -volvió a decir, conmovido por la inocencia de la criatura que lo miraba anhelante, temerosa de haberlo molestado otra vez. Una leve sonrisa cruzó de pronto por los labios de Kiku, quien con mucha parsimonia se quitó un largo lazo de seda verde que llevaba atrapado entre su kimono y se lo entregó a la menor. –Tenga… un regalo de amistad para usted.

-¡Oh! –exclamó ella, acariciando obsesivamente el lazo. -¡Es muy bonito! –volvió a abrazarse a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el japonés se quedara helado. -¡Muchas gracias Kiku!... Ah… ¿Kiku?

Pero el aludido acababa de caer cuan largo era al suelo, víctima de un fuerte shock. María se quedó ahí, picándole una mejilla sin entender qué acababa de pasar.

-Si se murió… -susurró inocentemente. –mi tajtli me dejará sin postre un mes…

_**Notitas históricas: **__Japón y México ya tenían una historia de desencuentros a causa de los misioneros cristianos llegados a las costas del país oriental desde Filipinas, pero en 1614, Rokuemon Hasekura llegó en calidad de embajador a la Nueva España para discutir un acuerdo comercial con el virrey, el cual nunca llegó a firmarse a causa del temor de Manila y Madrid de perder la hegemonía comercial con Japón y México, respectivamente. _

_Ahora los comentarios, ¡oooh si!:_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__*-* me alegro que te gustara, no lo quise dejar todo dramático y feo._

_**NerumiLuka: **__xD jajaja, no te preocupes. Que bueno que te haya gustado._

_**Guest: **__Aquí tienes el primer extra ;)_

_**GhostPen94: **__Jajaja que miedo O_O pero en fin, también espero la actualización del tuyo _

_**AlondraVAB: **__Oooh no! Duerme xD no te preocupes que los fics no se van a ningún lado! Espero actualizar pronto ese último._

_**Ariz y Archy: **__Fue una decisión bastante bizarra lo de Arthur x3 pero qué bueno que te gustara, gracias por leer._

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Me deprimí escribiéndola también :') toda nostálgica. ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!_


	16. Extra 2: El Secuestro

…

Se dice normalmente que a los niños desobedientes se los lleva un feo hombre en un saco, o al coco, o cualquiera de sus variantes según el lugar donde se cuente esta advertencia. Pero en el caso de Nueva España, su amenaza habitual era mucho más real y más aterradora.

-¡María! ¡Vuelve acá, no puedes andar corriendo así!

Era uno de los días más calurosos de la temporada, y la joven colonia había encontrado una manera fácil de combatir la canícula; el problema era que ahora corría por todos los pasillos usando nada más que sus calzoncitos de algodón bordado y con los brazos en alto mientras gritaba pletórica de felicidad:

-¡Nunca! ¡Libertad!

-¡Nueva España! ¡O vuelves aquí ahora mismo o… o le llamaré al Inquisidor General! –le amenazó Antonio fuera de sí. La novohispana frenó en seco su loca carrera y volvió dócilmente a los brazos de su padre, temblando de miedo.

-Y… ya estoy aquí, t… tajtli… -musitó nerviosa, retorciéndose las manos. El español se arrepintió de su amenaza, sabía bien que su hija le temía horrores a la Inquisición desde aquélla vez que éstos tuvieron la delicadeza de presentarse en su casa vestidos con sus funestas capuchas negras y cargando los estandartes que retrataban la quema de herejes, imagen que por lo visto no se le había borrado de la mente a la pequeña.

Sin mediar palabra, Antonio la alzó en brazos y la apaciguó abrazándola contra su pecho.

-No hagas travesuras, mi pequeña princesa… sólo los niños maleducados hacen estas cosas. Tú eres una damita, no puedes andar por toda la casa así.

-Pero tengo calor… -se quejó, jadeando.

-Hmm… entonces haré algo. Subiré a prepararte un rico baño, lo tomarás e irás a dormir tu siesta, ¿entendido? –al ver a la menor sonreír, Antonio se sintió aliviado. Bajó con cuidado a María de regreso al piso y, luego de acariciar su cabeza dándole un cariñoso tirón a su mechón más alto, echó a andar escaleras arriba para preparar todo.

María, viéndose libre otra vez de los regaños y de la ley, echó a andar hasta una ventana hermosa que daba al jardín y sin mucha dificultad, trepó al alféizar y desde ahí saltó, rodando por el césped fresco luego de que las criadas lo regaran. Contenta con el frío del suelo, siguió rodando a carcajada limpia y enredando en su cabello pequeños trozos de pasto y de florecillas diminutas que le dieron un hermoso aspecto de madreselva a su melena castaña.

Estaba tan entretenida que no notó que desde el otro lado del muro, alguien la veía, rodando, riendo y jugando, divertida de poder haber encontrado una forma de librarse del molesto calor. No notó nada sino hasta que una voz ronca y desprovista de emoción susurró:

-Pssst… niña… niña…

-¿Quién? –la novohispana levantó la cabeza, atraída por el misterioso murmullo y buscando con ojos inocentes por todos lados el origen de la voz.

-Niña…

Por fin logró localizar el lugar del sonido y miró cómo, por encima del muro, sobresalía lo que en principio confundió con una mata de trigo, hasta que vio que en realidad era cabello humano de color dorado y ridículamente peinado hacia arriba; bajo este sólo alcanzaba a ver una frente amplia marcada con una cicatriz y un par de ojos verdes que destellaban maliciosos. Muerta de curiosidad, la pequeña se aproximó unos cuantos pasos, poniéndose de puntitas para ver mejor al recién llegado.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó.

-Eso no importa… Oye, ¿quieres dulces?... Tengo muchos. –replicó el desconocido, alzando una bolsa de cuero. María no era tonta, pero al fin y al cabo era una niña, y viendo un tesoro tan preciado cerca alzó las manitas suplicando.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero, sí quiero!

-Te los daré… -contestó el hombre. –si me dices cómo puedo entrar sin que me vean. ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Hmm… Bien. Pero dame uno primero.

-¿Qué? ¡Óyeme, niña, aquí el que hace los negocios soy yo! –masculló ofendido. –Dime cómo entro o no verás un solo dulce, ¿entendiste?

La pequeña cedió, deseosa de comer tantos caramelos como fuera posible.

-Hay una parte del muro como a diez metros que está más baja porque creció un árbol sobre ésta.

El desconocido asintió y echó a andar hasta donde la niña le indicó; María, por su parte, se quedó esperando retorciéndose las manos y soñando despierta con lo caramelos prometidos hasta que por fin, apareció en el umbral del jardín de cuerpo completo el desconocido. Alto, rubio y de mirada agresiva, no se parecía en nada a nadie que hubiera visto nunca, y para rematar llevaba alrededor del cuello una bufanda blanca y azul a pesar del cruel calor y fumaba una larga pipa de aspecto desgastado. Fuera de eso sus ropas estaban tan raídas que no parecían adecuadas.

El hombre se aproximó a la niña, que de inmediato salió de su ensimismamiento y repuso:

-Quiero mis dulces.

-Ah sí, como prometí. –con un estrépito brutal, el hombre dejó caer la bolsa de cuero a los pies de la niña y ésta de inmediato se abalanzó sobre éstos, sacando golosinas de colores de su interior que le hicieron la delicia. Sentada en el pasto, comió y comió animada mientras el extraño se limitaba a observarla en un macabro silencio. –Oye, niña… ¿quieres más dulces?

-Sí, pero… -María se llevó ambas manos al estómago. –Luego, ahora estoy llena.

-En mi casa tengo muchos dulces. –murmuró con voz falsamente insinuativa. –Y pasteles… y todas esas ñoñerías que le gustan a las mocosas como tú.

-¿Y tú quién eres? Mi tajtli dice que no debo hablar con extraños.

El hombre soltó una risa sardónica.

-Ironías… España te dice que no hables con extraños pero tú ya has dejado entrar a uno a tu casa. Eres una niña muy… descuidada… malcriada, diría.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-Claro… imagínate que tu… como sea que lo llamaste te viera ahora, ¿qué te diría?

La escena de minutos antes llenó de terror a María, y juntó sus manos suplicando preocupada:

-Por favor, no le diga a mi tajtli que lo dejé entrar o se enojará conmigo y me llevará a la Inquisición.

La mente del rubio actuó mucho más aprisa de lo que una criatura inocente podría haber calculado.

-Pues si no quieres que te regañe, ven conmigo. Si no estás no podrá castigarte, ¿no es así?

-Pues… sí, es cierto. Pero si me voy se asustará y no quiero que eso pase.

-Bah, tonterías… Vamos, niña, te daré muchas golosinas si vienes.

-No, creo que no quiero.

-Vendrás conmigo, quieras o no.

-Pero ya dije que no.

-¡Que vengas!

-¡No! ¡TAJTLI…!

El hombre se abalanzó sobre la pequeña, tapándole la boca con ambas manos y aprestándose a meterla en el saco de dulces, echándoselo al hombro y huyendo rápidamente del lugar. Pero de todos modos, Antonio ya había escuchado el grito de su hija y se precipitó al jardín, buscándola desesperado.

-Ay, no… ¡Nueva España! ¡Nueva España!... ¡María! ¿Dónde estás? ¡María!

Encontró en el suelo una bolita de caramelo macizo que no identificó, no eran dulces que se produjeran en ése lugar. Se lo llevó a la boca y casi al punto lo escupió por lo dulce que estaba; no había nadie que hiciera dulces así, excepto…

-Holanda…

Mientras tanto unas calles más abajo, María pataleaba, mordisqueaba el saco y luchaba en vano por salir, gritando:

-¡Déjame salir, o le diré a mi tajtli! ¡Sácame! ¡Que me dejes ir!

-Ya cállate, chiquilla. –gruñó Holanda. –Nos quedaremos hoy en una posada y mañana a primera hora zarparemos a mi casa.

-¿Para qué? ¡Yo no quiero ir a tu casa!

-Para que trabajes como mi sirvienta. ¿Estamos?

-¡No! ¡Quiero salir, quiero salir!

-Escucha, o te callas o te lanzo con todo y bolsa al primer río que encuentre, ¿entendido? –le amenazó. Por unos segundos, el saco dejó de agitarse, pero justo después se revolvió la presa de tal modo que la bolsa se le escurrió del hombro y cayó de bruces al suelo, haciendo que María gimoteara de dolor. –Te dije que te estuvieras quieta. –sin miramientos, el holandés cogió de nuevo el saco y se lo colocó al hombro, caminando tranquilo por las calles hasta llegar a un hostal cercano al puerto.

Adentro, dejó caer su botín sobre la cama y cerró la puerta, con gesto aburrido. El saco volvió a revolverse y los gimoteos se redoblaron.

-Oh… qué necia. –gruñó, abriendo el saco y dejando salir por fin a la novohipana, que se revolvió sobre si misma dando puñetazos al aire y chillando con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Eres un animal! ¡Me pegué bien feo y a ti te vale! ¡Te odio, eres un mal tipo! ¡Malo, muy malo! ¡Vas a ver cuando se entere mi tajtli, te va a ir muy mal…!

Sus gritos se interrumpieron porque estalló en llanto, y se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con las manitas la cara. El holandés bufó, le molestaba el llanto de los niños, pero había algo de enternecedor en la escena y al final, resignado, se aproximó al lecho y preguntó, con voz más suave:

-¿Dónde te golpeaste?

-A… aquí… -señaló su codo derecho. –Y aquí… -hizo el mismo gesto con su cabeza. Las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas eran tan gruesas que daba lástima verla. Con un aburrido suspiro, el hombre se puso a revisar con cuidado los lugares golpeados, no tenía nada, apenas un pequeño raspón en el codo que se apresuró a curar con ayuda de una improvisada venda que extrajo de un gran saco, parecido al que había usado para secuestrar a María, y lo envolvió alrededor del sitio golpeado. La niña le dirigió una mirada inocente y agradecida, mirando luego de soslayo el vendaje con expresión inquisitiva; de inmediato el holandés se puso a la defensiva.

-Ya imagino que el imbécil de tu padre te ha de poner ungüentos y chucherías ridículas para curarte los golpes. Pues bien, bienvenida al mundo real donde no hay cosas que te quiten el dolor, si no te parece puedes ir y…

-No…

-¿Cómo? –levantó una ceja, molesto por la interrupción.

-Digo que mi tajtli no me cura con ungüentos. –musitó. –Me cura con un beso. Cuando me caigo, me da un beso en las rodillas y me dice que ya estoy bien, y ya no me duele.

Fue lo más empalagoso que el hombre había escuchado decir jamás, y un gesto de asco apareció en su cara.

-Que patético, por amor de… Pues en el mundo real tampoco hay besos que curen, así que te aguantas.

Una especie de pujido salió de los labios de María, que acarició apenas el vendaje y se resignó a su suerte, acurrucándose en la cama con aire soñador, imaginando con pesar el delicioso y refrescante baño que podría estar teniendo ahora si no hubiese dejado cruzar al desconocido. Luego cayó en cuenta de otra cosa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Y eso qué te importa, mocosa?

-Yo me llamo María, ¿y tú?

Al holandés le hubiera encantado mandar al demonio a la niña, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo; había algo de tierno y suave, a la vez que firme, en la voz de la colonia que no le permitía actuar de otro modo. Era, en cierto modo, como su hermana cuando era menor.

-Lars. –gruñó. –Me llamo Lars.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Quiere decir que como no te calles te vuelvo a meter al saco, ¿entendiste?

-Uh… Qué genio… necesitas marido. –murmuró la novohispana. Lars prefirió fingir que no la oía, pero en el transcurso de la tarde la niña se la pasó haciendo preguntas de lo más extravagantes, poniendo a prueba la fría paciencia del holandés que estaba por tirarse de los cabellos.

-¿Y cómo es tu casa? ¿Tiene jardín? ¿Porqué usas esa pipa? ¿Yo puedo tener una? ¿Porqué mi tajtli no fuma? ¿Tú conoces a mi tajtli? ¿A cuántos otros países conoces? ¿Ellos se parecen a ti? ¿Porqué tienes una cicatriz? ¿Porqué tienes el pelo tan claro? ¿Porqué usas bufanda? ¿Puedo tener una bufanda? ¿Porqué…?

-Escúchame bien… -bramó llegando al límite. –Tienes diez segundos para callarte o te juro que en este momento te agarro de los pies y te desolló para cocinarte en un rico caldo con verduras y te voy a servir a término medio todavía viva, ¿me has escuchado?

Si su intención era aterrorizar a la niña, no funcionó, porque sin querer le dio una idea a la pequeña. Ésta, sonriendo divertida con el griterío, se puso lentamente de pie, quedando casi a la misma altura que el holandés y observándolo fijamente; entonces, estiró sus manos y sin respeto alguno las apoyó sobre las mejillas de él y las apretujó, soltando una risita encantadora.

-Tú… eres raro. –murmuró tierna.

-Muy bien, niña, acabas de cavar tu tumba.

Lars tomó a la pequeña de la cintura, le quitó lo que llevaba de ropa y la llevó sin piedad alguna hasta una chimenea cercana, donde colgaba sin vida un caldero; la introdujo a él sin encender las llamas y se dedicó los próximos minutos a llenar el caldero de agua, sin que la menor hiciera ningún aspaviento.

-¡Mira! –exclamó fuera de sí, sonriendo maniáticamente. –Ahora mismo empezaré a cortar las verduras para cocinarte, ¿qué te parece?

-Me gusta el agua, está muy rica. –María era en ese entonces tan pequeña que se puso a hacer círculos dentro del caldero, gozando por fin del baño que tanto deseaba.

-¡Quédate quieta! ¡Dejará de gustarte cuando encienda el fuego!

-Wii~ wiii~

-Lo voy a hacer, voy a prender la chimenea y me sentaré aquí a ver cómo te cocinas viva… te lo advierto.

-No…

-¿Quieres ver que sí?

Pero cuando Lars se acercó, María dio una fuerte palmoteada en el agua y ésta le empapó el rostro; el holandés farfulló, gruñó y maldijo en su idioma y por fin, cansado de tanto abuso, tomó a la pequeña de los brazos y la sacó de la chimenea, con cara de querer ahogarla en el caldero.

-Eres una pequeña bruja salvaje. –susurró amenazador. Como única respuesta, la pequeña novohispana besó la punta de su nariz. Fue tan inesperado que el holandés no supo cómo reaccionar, hasta donde recordaba nadie, a excepción de su hermana en contadas ocasiones, se había atrevido a besarlo, y ahora esa chiquilla había tenido la desfachatez de hacerlo, sin autorización y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Lentamente, Lars depositó sobre la cama a la niña, y sin decir nada le devolvió la ropita interior con un vago y enfadado:

-Ten… No andes por ahí desvestida… y… quédate callada.

María se volvió a vestir, con el mismo aire tranquilo de siempre y se sentó sobre la cama. Ya había olvidado todo lo ocurrido, lo de los dulces y hasta el secuestro, de pronto se sentía tan tranquila y abandonada de sí misma que se apoderó de su cuerpecito el sueño. Bostezando, se ovilló sobre la cama, lista para dormir. Lars le miró de reojo y gruñó molesto.

-¿Qué haces ahora?

-Duermo. Tengo sueñito.

-A mi no me interesa, bájate de la cama ahora mismo. –con una violenta sacudida, Lars levantó las sábanas haciendo que la pequeña rodara por la cama hasta casi caer; haciendo un ruidito de pesar, María bajó del lecho y tomó el saco de cuero, usándolo como colchón improvisado donde se ovilló. Al holandés le hizo gracia verla así, como si fuera un perrito a la intemperie y abandonado, incluso por un momento el lado más torcido de su mente trató de imaginarla usando una cola y unas orejas, pero casi al punto sacudió la cabeza y cruzó de mala gana los brazos.

Luego de verla, se sentó en la cama quitándose las botas y parte de la ropa, listo para echarse a dormir. Ya conciliaba el sueño cuando una serie de lloriqueos aterrorizados lo despertaron; miró a la niña que se revolvía sobre el suelo.

-¿Podrías callarte? No me digas que te aterra la oscuridad. –pero la niña siguió llorando y cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza. –Basta, es en serio…

-Nantli… -lloró. –Nantli… nimitstlatlautia, tlalia.

-¿Pero qué…? Oye… niña… -cada vez más desconcertado, el holandés abandonó la cama y se arrodilló delante de María, moviéndola apenas con una mano. –Niña, despierta…

-¡Nantli! ¡Nantli! ¡Ne momautia!

-¡Niña! –preocupado por los fuerte gritos de terror de la pequeña, Lars la levantó y empezó a zarandearla hasta que abrió los ojos, con el terror impreso en ellos. -¿Qué te pasa?

Como única respuesta, María empezó a llorar de nuevo y le echó como pudo los brazos al cuello al holandés. Todo quedaba claro, había tenido una pesadilla monstruosa que le había llenado de miedo.

-Quiero a mi tajtli… -hipó. –Quiero a mi tajtli…

-Niña… deja de llorar de una vez. –le ordenó suavemente Lars, pasando su dedo índice sobre las mejillas de María para limpiar sus lágrimas. Aquél amable gesto calmó un poco a la menor, que se mordió los labios avergonzada; aquél tierno mohín hizo mella en su compañero, y con un falso quejido de resignación la acurrucó en la cama. –Te dejaré dormir aquí hoy, pero más te vale estar quieta y no mojar la cama o si no…

-Gracias. –susurró ella calmadamente, abrazándose a la almohada y cerrando los ojos. Lars se acostó a un lado, refunfuñando su mala suerte hasta que por fin, rendido también y mirando inconsciente a la colonia dormida, encontró también el descanso.

A la mañana siguiente, lo que los despertó fueron los gritos de rabia de Antonio.

-¡Lars, maldita sea, deja ir a mi hija! ¡Sé que estás ahí, rufián!

-Con un demonio… es muy temprano para venir a molestar…

-Señor Lars… -María le empujó un brazo. –Tajtli ya vino por mí.

-Ujum… -susurró adormilado.

-Entonces ya me voy.

-Como digas, nena…

-Buenos días, fue divertido. –un beso sobre la mejilla del holandés fue su despedida, y luego saltó de la cama, abrió la puerta y se marchó, corriendo feliz a los brazos de su padre.

-¡Mi princesa! –exclamó aliviado Antonio, abrazándola amorosamente. –Creí que te había perdido… ¿te lastimó, mi niña? ¿Te hizo algo malo ese infeliz?

-No, tajtli, tomé un baño y me dormí. Y comí caramelos.

-Como sea… vámonos, amor, es hora del desayuno… y estoy muerto de cansancio.

Mientras padre e hija desaparecían del puerto, Lars logró despertar por entero.

-¡La niña! ¡España!... Ah, maldita sea…

_**Notitas históricas, **__Nueva España fue asolada durante el siglo XVI y XVII por piratas, entre los cuales también hubo holandeses que su intención en los atracos era extraer sobre todo mujeres para vender como esclavas. :1313: _

_Ahora los comentarios, ¡oooh sí!_

_**GhostPen94: **__¡Fiesta party haaaaaard! xD bueno, ya te haré tu one-shot._

_**NerumiLuka: **__La inocencia infantil en las colonias es la mera onda xD_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein: **__Fusosososo~ que bueno que te guste n.n_

_**OkamiYuki98: **__Los pervertidos quitainocencias son la prueba de que Toñito tomatito no se mira en el espejo (?)_

_**TeffyUzumaki: **__De hecho hay JaMex por ahí perdido en fanfiction xD es bueno, muy poco convencional. Hmm… no tenía intención pero serviría para un fanfic lo de Francia o_o ¡saludos!_

_**NymeriaDirewolf: **__Mucha ternurita :3_

_**Flannya: **__Jajaja ese Kiku es siempre tan formal xD _

_Por fin, es el último capítulo, espero que hayan gozado de este fic y esperen a mis otros escritos. ¡ADIOSITO!_


End file.
